The erotic life of Justin Russo
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, no magic! Here is the story of the first sexual experiences of Justin Russo, how it started and how he decided to initiate to the sexual pleasures in his turn. Pairing: Justin/harem, multi-pairing. Justin-centric, there will be some other characters from different shows. Rated M for many reasons, such as incest, but not only.
1. Megan, his aunt

**A/N: In this story, Justin Russo will loved going to be formed by mature women & experts in sexual games, he will perform his new talent of young girls of his age too. I warn you, in this story, there is much (mostly) incestuous relationship.**

 **I warn you right away, do not expect anything serious. This will focus on sex, in plot & dialogues, it's just a story to relax and enjoy without taking the head by heart problems and all. Well, there will be some serious issues but this is not the main one.**

 **For different mentioned shows, I'm not sure but there will be " _Wizards of Waverly Place_ " (... -_-, thank you Captain Obvious), " _Girl Meets World_ ", " _Shake It Up_ " and " _That's So Raven_ ". I will try to respect the main personalities of these characters to the maximum but it is an AU.**

 **And, ah yes, Max does not exist in this universe ... I never have room for him in any way, but that does not mean that I hate him.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - Megan, his aunt**

 **Manhattan, NYC  
** **East Village, Summer 2011**

On this beautiful day, Justin Russo will says hello to his aunt Megan to see if she needed something, as his mother had asked him. When he enters the kitchen, his aunt is on the ground kneeling, cleaning the floor tiles of her kitchen.

"Hello my aunt, it's me, I come to see if you need a helping hand" the young man said and she raised her head to smile at him.  
"Enter Justin, I'll soon be over and I'll be yours" she told him.

Justin approaches his aunt who wears a small light tank top and he can not help but plunge his eyes into her wide cleavage, which reveals beautiful curves. Until today, he had never looked at his aunt with sexual thoughts ... but today her breasts, and especially her big nipples visible under the thin fabric, catch his attention.

Being a young man of 19 years, and with his hormones working et him, his sex begins to stir in his shorts. Megan looks up at him and after a close look at his crotch, she smiles as she realizes what attracts his attention. Apparently, it does not bother her and it does not help his condition, his cock gets even longer.

"Give me your hand, darling. Help me to get up."

Knowing that Megan Russo does regular gymnastics, and she has just turned 43, he knows she does not really need help. She held out her hand and he stood in front of her, motionless, watching to her chest before handing his hand. She grabs his hand and begins to lift, but to keep her balance, she grabs on the inside of his thigh, causing him a slight groan.

"Thank you, you're nice, my nephew."

Then she turns her back and leans over to pick up her cleaning utensils. She then presents, before his wide eyes, an incredible ass. Megan wears a tight mini-shorts with no sign of any underwear. Her long legs are tanned and muscular.

It may be only deliberately that she gives him this erotic point of view, for without straightening, she turns her head with her short black hair, and looks at him. She looks especially at the effect she has on her nephew, even embarrassed by her look, he can not hide his raging erection. That does not shock her at all.

"Justin, you're very helpful ... but you're not rinsing your eye?" she said to him with a beautiful smile.  
"Oooh, sorry my aunt, I did not want ... but ... you're so beautiful, so magnificent" he almost whispered.

Justin stutters and it triggers a gentle laugh that comes out of her red lips.

"Do not be sorry, it's your age. You're a man now."

Telling him all this, she stared at his hard cock while licking her lips. Inwardly, he wanted to run away, but the young man only blushed and suddenly, his erection faded.

"How's my sister-in-law, Justin?" Megan asks, straightening up.

At the moment, his mother is in the clinic for a small minor intervention, but she will probably return home tomorrow.

"She's fine, but you know her, she's in a hospital bed and still worries about her sister-in-law, alone at home" he answers, shrugging.

Megan's husband went to China with a very young Asian girl who put her hand on him ... well, rather in his pants. This girl had convinced him to take her to her native land. Justin knows that since that day, his aunt has had several boyfriends but she is always discreet and apparently, she prefers to stay alone at home. Her daughter Alex, who has just turned 18, has rented a studio near her university and shares the rent with her boyfriend, Mason Greybeck.

"Well, if you want to mow my lawn, you'd make me happy" Megan nodded "and to thank you, you're eating with me tonight."

After dinner, Megan and Justin watch a movie on TV. Throughout the film, he looks softly at his aunt who has changed to a low-waisted skirt and short. She even came in high heels in the living room, which accentuates her curves and her long legs. When she sits on the sofa, putting her feet under her buttocks, after lifting her legs to remove her shoes, he again has a beautiful erection. What's happening to him? He has sexual desires for his aunt.

And Megan does absolutely nothing to lower his tension. On the contrary, every time there is a sex scene, she looks at him by hanging her eyes with a naughty smile. Once the film is finished, Justin's tension has not yet dropped and his aunt must surely notice, given the direction of her eyes when he gets up.

"It's late, darling. You should sleep here tonight."

Justin does not have time to answer that she is already standing on her feet. His penis jumps once again when he sees her putting her high heels back in a affriolating position, which reveals the top of her appetizing thighs.

"Follow me, let's prepare your bed" she said with a little smile and passing a hand in her beautiful black hair.

Justin runs so fast behind her that he stumbles on the first step of the stairs ...

* * *

He falls and for slow down his fall, his hands have landed on her buttocks so pleasant to touch. His head just below her skirt and he can not help but look at her blue panties. They stay like that for a second or two and he lose all control.

His left hand slips under her skirt and goes up to touch her pubis which, to his surprise, is wet. Justin hears moan but she jumps.

"Would you take your hand off, naughty boy" she said, smiling awkwardly.

She quickly climbs up to get locked in the bathroom and lock the door. He finds himself in an embarrassing situation and is ashamed to have done that. How he will be able to forgive himself ... It is with heavy heart that he goes into the guest room, he undresses and tries to sleep.

Justin turns over in bed for over an hour, but he's still excited. He would do better to relieve himself if he wants to sleep. Justin pushes the sheet at the foot of the bed and begins to masturbate without hearing the door of his room open. Two minutes later, he sees his aunt coming in, slowly closing the door.

"Justin, promise me you will never tell anyone what I'm going to do to you."

He does not even have time to promise that she kneels beside the bed and takes his cock in her hand. Without boasting, it has a nice cock and it does more than 20 cm in full erection, without counting on the wide thickness. Megan starts to stroke his long penis with one hand, and with the other hand, she grabs his balls.

"Oooohhhh, it's so goood. If you continue, I'll cum now!"  
"Do not cum right away, darling. Is this your first time with a woman?"  
"Shit ... noooo, uh yes!"

He could not believe his eyes that his aunt would do that with him.

"During the whole film, your erection did not stop and I imagined your sex in my hands. And she is beautiful, your cock, like in my imagination. From my room next door, I heard you turn And turn around and I came to see if you needed anything to fall asleep. When I opened the door and I saw you masturbating ... I understood what you needed and I could not resist. I can not sleep either. For your first time, I'm not going to do this with my hand. With a nice cock like yours, you can surely be masturbated by any of your girlfriends. Me, I'll suck you like a woman, and then you'll be able to hold on for a long time when you're gonna fuck me. Okay, my dear?"

Justin's eyes widened at the end of her speech.

"WHAT! NOO! You can not do that! If Mama learns this, she'll kill me."  
"Why, do you want to tell her?" she said stroking his cock slowly "Oh my God, I never thought it would be so great."

But apparently, it does not frighten her because she grabs his cock with both hands and slips the head into her mouth and begins to prepare her nephew with he tongue that spins around like crazy. At the moment his dick slips into her mouth for the first time, Justin groans loudly, she pulled it out of her mouth for a second.

"And that's nothing compared to what's waiting for you. A cock like yours requires special attention and a lot of effort" Megan says before she quickly swallows it once more and starts again to take care his cock feverishly.

For now, his aunt does not manage to take all his big cock in her mouth but she perseveres. Little by little, she goes farther and she ends up taking it entirely by pressing his balls with one hand, while the other hand plate him against her.

 **...**

The young man loses the number of times that she makes him deep throats. At times, he feels like he is going down her throat and she will going to choke herself. But every time, she recovers and then resumes her incredible blowjob. Fortunately he masturbated in the shower before coming to see her, because she would already have received a beautiful squirt of cum.

At the moment, the proverb « _ **the longer the better**_ » is appropriate. Long in time for him, and long in mouth for her. He is even proud enough that it takes almost ten minutes for his balls to explode, but she seems so happy to suck him that he resists as long as possible. But he reaches his limits.

"Watch out, I'll ..." and two to three seconds after "AHHHHHH, it's gonna go. STOP!"

But Megan does not let go of the piece, On the contrary, her tongue does full of circles around of the tip of his manhood and she sucks it of more beautiful.

"Fuck, I'll cum in your mouth!" after shouting it, he now fucks her mouth so hard that he explodes to the bottom of her throat "OOOHHHHH, FUCK! I CUUMMMMM!"

Justin ejaculates several jets of sperm every time his aunt's hand presses his balls. He tries to remove his dick while his enjoyment, but each time, Megan holds him by the buttocks and she keeps as quickly as possible his dick in her mouth and as deeply as she could.

Feeling his squirts diminish, Megan slows down her sucking and gently pulls his cock out of her mouth, keeping her lips tightly clamped around, so as not to lose his sperm. He may even see her tongue swirling around inside her cheeks.

Finally, she leans back, kissing his tip, then she raises her head, her eyes in his, her mouth open to show him the sperm still inside her mouth. Justin groans with pleasure at this highly erotic sight, and she moans as she closes her mouth to swallow his thick juice. She opens her mouth again to proudly show that she is empty and licks her lips to catch the drops that have flowed on the edges.

"If I had known you had such a dick, so tasty, big and long in your pants, I would have jumped on you for a long time" Megan sighs, after a lip squeak.

Since most of the guys at school told her that their girlfriends did not allow them to spit their sperm in their mouth, or that they spat out saying ' _yeurk'_ , his aunt's reaction took him completely off guard.

"Do you really like what I cum in your mouth?"  
"Oh yesssss, I love it!" she kisses the tip of his cock again before continuing "you sent me a much sperm more important than my last lovers. Justin, it's so delicious. I could suck your dick all day if you let me make."  
"Oh" he exclaims again a little surprised "yet, girls do not like this stuff!"  
"Little girls or virgins, maybe not. But I'm a woman and I love to suck and feel a sex that swells in my mouth, before cuming and eventually emptied by jumping for joy. Your young sperm is also succulent, if you do not regret having let your dear aunt do this to you, I hope that you will allow me to start again many times."  
"And how! It does not bother me, do not hesitate to enjoy my cock at any time."  
"Believe me, Justin, I'll enjoy it" Megan answers by raising her nephew's shorts.

Straightening up, she takes him by the neck and rolls a big kiss that surprises him a little, and she feels it.

"If I can suck your big cock, I can also kiss you when I'm done."  
"You are perfectly right."

He resumes her lips to make her a languorous kiss, a kiss of lovers. Megan has the experience of a mature woman who loves sexual pleasures. Instead of masturbating again to make his sex hard again, she feels that he wants to see her beautiful body to discover her most intimate parts.

Megan climbs to the foot of the bed and poses as a model of central page. She caresses her black hair behind her head, she also raises her skirt slowly looking at him with a naughty smile. All this tells him a lot about the continuation of the party ...

 **...**

 **A/N: Ah yes, as you read it, Alex will not be Justin's sister, but rather his cousin.**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years)** **\- David Henrie**

 **Megan Russo (43 years)** **\- Carrie Genzel**


	2. His first time

**A/N: Here is the sequel, taking again directly from the previous one. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - His first time**

His eyes run through her voluptuous body and Justin realizes that if he is completely naked, his aunt is always dressed.

Her small top very neckline reveals a generous chest, her flat stomach defies statistics on middle-aged women. Megan is obviously a woman who takes care of her silhouette, she turns slightly and her skirt beautifully tight plate her buttocks that he had in hand when they fell together on the stairs.

Justin looks at her with the eyes of a young man amazed at a goddess, she leans towards him by passing her tongue on her red lips and attractive, giving him the opportunity to plunge into her cleavage. He has confirmation that she does not wear a bra and her nipples seem to want to pass through the fine fabric of her tank top. This single vision has the power to straighten his cock and he knows that he will be able to realize another of his fantasies. He jumps literally on her to take her in his arms and he looks her in the eye.

"You're so beautiful, I can not believe you're going to offer me your body, my father's sister, I want to love you in every way possible" he can not help but say.

Justin puts his lips on hers.

"Anything you want, my beautiful nephew. I'm yours" Megan whispers.

He sticks his tongue in her mouth as far as he can, his hands lock on her plump buttocks to draw her firmly against his groin. He feels his hard cock against her belly and she tightens against him. His left hand ascends and envelops a fleshy and firm breast. He finally touches a real woman's breast after masturbating for years before pictures of mature women with big breasts. Justin wants to see them and he drops her top.

"C'mon, my nephew. Sense them, caress them, kiss them, suck them, they're for you, babe."

That was the invitation he needed. His mouth devours them, her nipples are almost as hard as his cock, because while he attacks her breasts, Megan twists his cock by jerking it roughly. If she continues like that, he will not take long to cum again. But as a woman of experience, she must feel it because she pushes him back on the bed.

She waves lasciviously from the hips, bringing her chest out to him. She removes her shirt by passing her fingers through her hair. She unzips the zipper on the side of her skirt and slowly slides this skirt on her hips. He has a beautiful woman, extremely sensual, lively and desirable, who makes a striptease just for him.

The skirt falls and his eyes are riveted on her pubic hair. She no longer has her wet panties that he felt on the stairs, her pubic hair have a perfectly trimmed triangular shape. When she throws her skirt off with a kick, she places her heel on a bar of the bed next to him. His femininity explodes in his face, just for her nephew. Justin clenches his teeth not to ejaculate right away. She takes his hand and lays it on her large wet lips, and with one of his fingers, she caresses something higher.

"Yes, touch my clitoris ..."

This is the first thing she said to him for several minutes, she did not need to repeat him a second time. Justin begins to caress her by remembering what he saw on videos and she begins to groan.

"That's it, my boy, you have the magic touch, you learn quickly. Yesssss, turns around ... yessss, that's it. Now put your finger in my pussy and move it as if you wanted explore it."

He obeys and she almost falls on him with a long groan of pleasure. Their lips meet and fall side by side on the bed. Once again, Megan takes his dick to shoot on and his sperm starts to boil in his balls.

Instinctively, he kisses her body downward as he wants to taste this juice that oozes on the inside of her intimate lips all pink. He is going to take her sex in his mouth as she did on his, he has just arrived on her clitoris, which is now well out of its hood, that he hears her screaming pleasure arcing her back.

But that's not going to stop him. Justin licks her clit in erection and then he sticks his tongue in and out of her pussy as long as he could lick this flesh so sweet and odorous. Her juice excites him dully and he is sure it is much better than a young virgin without experience.

"Yeah Fuck! Yettt, yessss, I'll ... ahhh, cum. Don't stop, son of a bitch, suck my pussy, eat it!"

Her words surprise him, but excites him even more. With her hands on his head, she crushes his face squarely on her dripping pussy. The arched body suspended, crushed on his mouth, Megan cum long before falling back all slowly on the bed. He tries to continue licking her, but she closes her thighs.

"Wait, honey. I need to get break, give me a minute. It was great, I did not cum like that for a long time" she said.

While she is recovering from her two successive orgasms, his cock begins a little to soften. He must do something so as not to be ridiculous. Justin gets up a little and places his cock between her big boobs. He also saw it on magazines and videos, and he has to try.

* * *

His aunt notices his maneuver and what he is trying to do. Smiling blissfully, Megan properly places her back by pulling it up on her belly to put his dick, again all hard, between her firm breasts and even firmer when she compresses them to trap his cock between them.

Justin pushes his big cock forward and smiling, she pulls out her tongue to touch the tip of his cock. He groans softly every time he pushes and that she licks the tips of his manhood. When she opens her mouth to allow his dick to get in, he almost cries of pleasure.

"Ooooooh, I'll ..."  
"Wait, my nephew. You can keep the distance a little longer, it's going to be much better, babe, I promise."

It takes him a lot of effort not to pour a torrent of sperm on her face of naughty woman, but he gets it.

"It's good, you will be a good lover. You have to learn how to master your body. Now, stick me this nice dick in my pussy, I want you to fuck me. Now Justin, come in me. Fuck me hard. Fuck your aunt's bitch."

Her words make him crazy, she opens her thighs in large and it is her who guides him in the entrance of her pussy. Wow, Justin can not believe it. Her vagina is narrow, his cock is compressed by her sex, but so wet that it penetrates her hole without difficulty.

"Huuuummm, darling. It's good to feel you in me, fuck me softly to start ..."

Justin pulls back slowly from her pussy, he dives again to halt in back and looks at the tip of his cock prisoner of her little lips. Dammit, her pussy is so beautiful. She draws him towards her and he is again well embedded in her. He feels her pussy tighten on his dick and she waves hips to even better feel his cock rubbing in her womb.

"AAAaaaaahhhhhh, Justin. You really have a nice cock, you fill me perfectly. Fuck me now!"

He begins to fuck her without any consideration. She wraps her legs around his back and pulls him even more in her when their pubes collide. In the reflection of the mirror of the wardrobe, it is as if he was watching a porn movie. But there, he realizes that he is the star, he plows her pussy like a crazy, animal instinct now takes over.

"AAaahhhh, yessss. Stronger, darling, faster. Don't stop. Fuck me! Cum in me, my boy! Cum in me! "

He does not need more for cum again.

"Yesssss! Cum my handsome man! Give me all your cum!"

Justin sticks his dick thoroughly every time he spits his cum into her vagina, until he is completely emptied, tired and tipping over his back. But his aunt seems insatiable. After have cuming in yelling and recovering a bit of strength, she takes his sex covered in cum in her mouth and sucks it like a hungry woman to milk him like a cow. He must finally push her head back as she begins to hurt him.

And it was at that moment that a voice cried.

"Fucking but it's not true! What are you doing! Justin Vincenzo Russo, it's the sister of your father you just fucked! Your aunt! Go away and never return again here!"

His mother, Theresa Russo, returned earlier than expected. Not finding him at home, she came to see her sister-in-law to find out where her little boy could be.

"I'm sorry, mom. We were not able to contain ourselves and I ..."

But seeing that his mother was going to jump on him, Justin decides that it is wiser to beat a retreat and he takes his clothes for out of the room. When he was about to leave the house, he heard her scream.

"You're just a slut, Megan. Of all the people we know, you have to get fucked by my son, you're just a slut!"

Decidedly, here is a way to end such a beautiful evening ...

* * *

 **The next day,**

Theresa makes him the head and rarely speaks to him. It gets better after a few days and she does not speachs him about what happened with his aunt.

What she does not know, it's that Megan continues to secretly give very special lessons to her beloved nephew, even though she knows that her brother's wife would never forgive her if she discovered it.

Justin would still be grateful to his aunt for sexually educating him.

And he proves it every time he comes to fuck her ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Megan Russo (43 years) - Carrie Genzel**

 **Theresa Russo (45 years) - María Canals Barrera**


	3. Alex, his cousin

**A/N: Here's a sequel to the story, I will not stop there when there is so much to write.**

 **...**

 **03 - Alex, his cousin**

 **Few weeks later,**

One night, Justin receives an SMS from his aunt who asks him to see her the next morning before going to class. Just thinking of Megan, he has an erection. His aunt is a sacred fucker and the deep throats are apparently one of her specialties.

Every time she gives him one, he gets the impression that she is going to swallow his dick. She loves having a cock in her mouth and every time he empties himself completely into her throat and mouth, she does not lose a single drop. When he fucks her like a madman, she cum like a volcano exploding and her pussy turns into a geyser who rejects her hot wet. Justin does not understand she's still single. Any man would be happy with such a sex bomb.

He leaves home at 7:00 am as usual so as not to arouse suspicion to his mother and at 7:15 am, he is at his aunt's. As soon as he came in, Megan kisses him passionately, and she deigns to let go of his mouth, without taking off her hand which presses his already hard cock.

"Why are you making me come so early?" he asked her.  
"Before I tell you, I have to have my breakfast."

After that, she drops his pants and boxer, pushes him on the couch and his dick almost complete erection is found in her mouth greedy. Two seconds later, he is totally hard and his aunt tastes with a real pleasure his morning wand. Justin is not far from sending his seed that she removes his cock from her mouth.

"My daughter disembarked last night, crying, her boyfriend just dropped her" she says as she gently masturbates him.  
"Alex is beautiful, she will not have difficulties to find a guy ... do not worry."  
"Oh, I'm not worried about that, but I thought you could console her a bit ... and make her forget this jerk."  
"Megan, you know I do not fuck the youngsters. When they see my erect cock, girls get scared and find a stupid excuse to leave."  
"They do not know what they're losing, but they're just kids which must be educated, like my daughter."

Then, she sucks greedily his cock which is a little calmed.

"And Alexandra? Did she see your big cock when you were in the same school?" she surprises him by asking him.  
"She has never been up there. One day she was with her mini-skirt, I had a monstrous erection before her ass that she had put me under the nose, stooping to recover her bracelet she turned around, she chuckled and told me that she would never get fucked by a guy with a horse dick" he tells her the story.  
"Oh, my poor dughter, we'll have to teach her things."

And it's on this promise she takes his cock in the mouth to suck it wonderfully.

 **...**

Less than a minute later, Justin hears the shower upstairs and Megan removes his cock from her mouth.

"Hurry to cum my darling, I'm hungry and Alex will not delay to go down" she whispers to him.

Frenetically, she devours him by massaging his balls to extract their juices. He resists as much as he can because it is really enjoyable to get sucked by his aunt. They hear the shower stopping and a moment later, the sound of bare feet, walking over them. Megan aspires its head between her lips and masturbates it at the same time to make him cum quickly.

He stifles his moans and ejaculates with large jets of cum in her greedy mouth. She never loses a drop of cum, and he has not checked whether she has traces of sperm on her face. Justin goes up quickly made his pants just before seeing his cousin go down the stairs, wrapped in a bath towel.

"Mom, are the guys still as stupid as ..." Alex grunted until she noticed her cousin in the room "ohh, sorry Justy, I did not know you were here."

Seeing her from the bottom of the stairs, Justin had a splendid view on her legs and her thighs but it was especially her breasts that she did not cover with her towel that attracted her eyes. Without being as big as those of her mother, they are really beautiful. Pretty high on her chest, they stand proudly with beautiful nipples that under the effect of the shower, are erect and red like raspberries. Alex blushed slightly and immediately covered her breasts as she stared at him.

"You're talking about your boyfriend ..."  
"It's not your business, Justin, but he's a shitty asshole" the young girl said, and her mother looked at her.  
"Calm down my daughter. Your cousin did not do anything to get your anger" Megan defends him.  
"Maybe, but the guys are all bastards. All they're interested is fucking fast, and they'll look elsewhere next."

Seeing something that attracts her attention, Alex approaches her mother and stares at her.

"Mom, what's that?" she whispers, her finger quickly passes over the edge of her mother's lip and collect a drop of sperm. Alex brushes her finger to her lips and exclaims "oh my ... MOM ... noo, you just made him a blowjob!"

Her eyes wide open quickly between her mother and her cousin.

"I hope she's good" Alex adds in a provocative tone.

Megan does not know what to answer her daughter and Alex fixes his crotch.

"Mom, you really sucked his big cock. It's not possible, he has a horse dick" she exclaimed in terror and Justin begins to get irritated.  
"Really, Lexi. How can you know if it's possible? Your boyfriends just have little cocks and you may not have even sucked them! If you want to try one day, ask your mother that she gives you lessons."

Justin prepares to leave but his aunt holds him by the arm to ask him not to leave now, then she turns to her daughter.

"Well Alexandra, what put you in this condition last night?" Megan asks her, more and more worried about her daughter's behavior.  
"I do not want to discuss it with Justin" Alex said crossing her arms of discontent.  
"On the contrary, young girl, he can surely understand and help you. C'mon, tell us! Now!" her mother said in an authoritative tone.  
"Well, I was driving with Mason and he parked at the end of a dead-end street, we passed on the back seat to kiss and caress, and then ... oh mom, do I have to ..." Alex peered at her, but Megan stood firm.  
"Yeah! Keep going, my heart."

Alex looks at her cousin for a minute, then she looks down.

"He pulled off my panties and instead of fingering me as usual ... he lifted my legs to push them towards me and ... and he fucked me violently like a wild beast! He has cum on me not even a minute later!" she said quickly.  
"Fuck, but what an idiot!" Justin said, trying to refrain from laughing, while Megan takes her daughter in her arms.  
"Oh, my poor baby. I'm sorry, that's not the kind of boy you need. It's a good lover, a man who makes love to you, like Justin ..." her mother said her softly.  
"No, mom, I mean ... Justy has a too big sex, and Mason's who's a lot smaller, hurt me last night" Alex said, looking at the bump in his pants.  
"Alexandra, can I ask you a question?" Megan asked her "tell me exactly how it happened?"  
"Mom, it's embarrassing, not in front of Justy."  
"Exactly, yes. You can believe me, he's an exceptional lover."  
"Well, we kissed each other a few times before he pulled out his cock so I could masturbate him. Then he slipped his hand into my panties and tore it off. He spread my thighs but I said: « _ **No, not here, someone could come and see us, caress me rather**_ ». He did not listen to me and as I told you, he almost raped me and only one, he pushed his sex in mine. It was hurt me. I tried to push him back but he went on for a minute, then pulled it out, grunting and ejaculated on my face."

Alex hid her face in her mother's neck, crying.

* * *

Justin could not believe it, but what stupid this Mason.

"What a jerk, no wonder he hurts you" Megan said furiously "another question, Alexandra: have you been with other guys before him and how was it?"  
"Sniff, almost the same. Sometimes, they evencum before puting their sex in me, just stroking their dirty dicks."  
"That's what I thought, my heart. All jerks, it's about time you make love with someone who's experienced. I've trained your cousin and he's the best to give you pleasure."  
"MOM! That's my cousin!"  
"And then? I'm his aunt" Megan simply retorts.

Justin just looked at these two gorgeous women on the couch and the towel, which covered the breasts of his cousin, slipped. He sees again her beautiful red nipples always well erected, which is not made to diminish his erection ... on the contrary. Especially as Lexi watches his cock dating back under his pants.

"You see, my darling, your cousin is hard for you. It's about time I do your education with Justin's help."  
"Mommy! Stop it."  
"Megan, you do not think I have my opinion. If Lexi does not want, do not force her" he take part in the conversation "and I would not force a young girl."  
"I'm not asking you to force her. With what I've taught you, I'm sure you'll make her cum in less than 10 minutes."

At that moment, Alex burst out laughing.

"So here, I'd like to see that" she chuckled.  
"You see my darling, she's a novice. Come here, my daughter, lie down on the couch and let yourself do."  
"Mom, I said that way, I do not want that he fucks me with his big cock, he's going to hurt me and especially not in front of my mother" Alex said, making her cousin smile.  
"Reassure, Lexi, I'm not going to use my cock ... for now" he reassured her.

With authority, Megan pushes her daughter on the couch and places her legs on the backrest. Justin approaches his cousin and reaches for her towel, but she holds it back. Alex complained that she was going to be naked and Megan told her to stop her whims and show her beautiful chest to her cousin.

She drops the towel and Justin shoots it to see her breasts. They are really beautiful and her nipples are well erected and surely already hard. He complimented her by saying that she has become a very beautiful and very desirable young woman. He drops to her knees and raises her legs spreading her thighs, admiring her pussy surrounded by some brown hair. He caresses the inside of her thighs, goes up in the hollow of the groin while gently spreading her big intimate lips.

 **...**

But Alex tightens her thighs on his hands, her mother reassures her and tells her to relax. Justin pushes her thighs and plunges his head between them to slip the tip of his tongue in this slit, which it will have to enlarge to explore the pink and tender flesh of her pussy.

Alex moans and instinctively, she still wants to tighten her thighs but he prevents her. His tongue goes up between her intimate lips, touches the hood of her clit and gently licks the contour of her beautifully rounded pussy. He goes around three times, and his warm breath caresses her sensitive skin. He insists a little on the bulge that hides her little button.

His beautiful cousin sighs, the bud opens under his tongue and he kisses on it when it appears. Justin does not insist when she moans louder, but he descends a little lower and caresses her little brown hole from the tip of the tongue. Surprised, Alex tightens up a bit and when he gets his tongue up on the lower part of her sex now half open, she relaxes. He takes advantage by spreading her buttocks well, to go down lower and push the tip of his tongue in her anus, which is also relaxed. Justin felt her shiver.

"Stop! No, not there" Alerx shouted.  
"Shut up, Alexandra, let him do it and you're going to have a lot of fun" her mother said, sitting next to her to hold her up "look at what he's doing to you. That's exciting."

Justin thanks his aunt with a wink and plunges back into her pussy so delicious. This time, his tongue plunges deep into her young pussy narrow and he explores it wagging tongue, while stroking her brown rosette with the tips of his thumbs.

His cousin groaned and her hands seized his head. After giving a good twenty of tongue shots and as deeply as possible, Justin goes up to her clit he imprisons with his lips. She spreads even more her thighs and her hands crush his mouth on her pussy. The thumb of his right hand abandons her little hole to slide in her hot sex, while continuing to suck her pretty and long clit.

"So, my daughter? Is he gifted or not?" her mother asks her.  
"Huuuummmmm ..." Alex groans as the only answer.

Justin is swirling his tongue around her clit, which is still lengthening and he takes it in the mouth to suck it, while pulling his head back as if to stretch it even more. Alex groans to stop him, but her hands crush his head instead of pushing it away. Justin pulls his thumb and replaces it with his middle finger and his index finger, to better feel her sex now wet and seek the most sensitive point.

"Oooooooh, Justyyy ..."

She offers herself to her cousin by spreading her thighs as widely as possible, and he takes the opportunity to add a third finger to prepare her pussy before penetrating her with his big cock.

Alex pants and moans louder and louder, her body begins to shake slightly. His mouth and his hand martyrise her sex. Justin pushes her thighs towards her and from herself, Alex grabs her legs by her ankles to pull them to her face, thus fully offering her pussy throbbing. Justin mass the outline of her clit and rubs the inside of her vagina, insisting just below her clit to feel its prolongation in her flesh.

She moaned at length until he slid his thumb in her pussy, and her middle finger on about two centimeters in her anus that pulsed. His tongue taps more quickly her clitoris hard while his finger sinks into her ass, to grab her thin partition that separates her two holes of love. Justin wiggles her ass so tightly that he feels it well dilate before pulling out to add his index finger.

"OOOOoohhhh, YYeesss! Fuck my ass with your fingers. Fuck my pussy, suck my clit, Oh Justy, do not stop!"

His thumb and fingers in and out in her pussy and asshole. When he feels her anus palpitate, he bites her clit very lightly and pushes his fingers as far as possible. His beautiful cousin cum yelling and crushing his mouth to stifle him.

"Congratulations, darling. Look at her, look at my daughter who finally knows a good orgasm" Megan tells him to pull him back.

Alex ends up cuming under his inquisitive fingers, she opens her large hazel eyes with a big happy smile on her face.

 **...**

 **A/N: So that's the participation of Alex Russo, but it's not over yet for this trio!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Megan Russo (43 years) - Carrie Genzel**

 **Alex Russo (18 years) - Selena Gomez**


	4. Mother & daughter 1: Russo family

**A/N: I want to tell you that I am particularly happy to make ' _AU WOWP_ ', because the series started so well with the relationship of Alex & Justin and suddenly, in season 3, the producers decided to remove them. It's pretty unfair because I started loving this series because of their special relationship. Say that it could have been beautiful, we just have to settle for standards of disney! Pfff!**

 **Ah yes, small precision: for nicknames, Megan nicknamed Justin by ' _my darling_ ' and other qualifiers of the same kind, and her daughter by her full first name. Alex surnames him by ' _Justy_ ', and Justin often surnames Alex by ' _Lexi_ '. Well, at the same time, I'm probably going to make some small changes, so maybe it's not important ...**

 **...**

 **04 - Mother & daughter** **1: Russo family**

Justin sat on the floor and his cousin threw herself on him, still naked and she sumptuously kissed him with extreme sensuality, while her pussy rests on the bump of his left leg. After a very long moment, she detaches her lips from his.

"Fuck, Justy. You're always dressed! Get undressed, I want to see your sex" Alex said.  
"Lexi, you're sure that ..."  
"Yes, nobody gave me so much pleasure with its mouth and its fingers. What must it be with your big cock" she said thoughtfully.

Megan replies that it is even more powerful, and Alex asks hercousin to fuck her as he did with her mother. Her hands desperately try to undo the belt of his pants, but she was too edgy to get it.

"Help me Justy! Faster, show me your beautiful cock!" the young woman of 18 years shouted.  
"You hear her, my nephew. It seems to me she's not afraid of your big cock anymore" Megan said, winking at him.

He slowly unfastened his belt and his pants, but Alex did not have the patience to wait and she snatched it with his underpants to pull them down. She opened her eyes with joy when she saw the thickness of his sex so complimented by her mother, it was not bullshit. She lies on the carpet of the living room, raises her knees and spreads her thighs fixing his cock stretched.

Justin is positioned to put the end of his manhood right before her sex dripping of juice, he pauses to admire her beautiful pussy that seems a little narrow for his cock. He rubs his cock between her intimate lips and he pushes his cock gently into her. He sinks into her well-prepared cunt, but she blocks it with her hands on his hips.

"Aaaaahhhh fuckkk!"  
"Are you okay, Lexi?"  
"Yes but I feel it pass."  
"I'm just a little bit in you, Alex."  
"Wow, I feel like I'm going to burst!"

Justin pulls back slightly but she grabs his buttocks and screams to stay. She pulls him towards her by reflex and his cock sinking to three-quarters in her sex.

"AAAAaaaaahhhhhh Mom!"  
"Yes my darling, I'm here."  
"Mom ... it's amazing!"  
"I know my heart, I know ... but it's so good!"

Justin feels that her little pussy that relaxes and compresses less his cock, he takes advantage of it to go further inside. Alex gasped to stop his movements and her cousin paused, she stared at him.

"Your cock is huge but now I know I can get it in me. I can not believe it."  
"But I'm not yet entirely in you, Lexi."

After his last words, she draws him in one fell swoop deep into her sex. She shouted her happiness by feeling him entirely in her. Justin retires halfway and he slowly pushes his cock in her to enjoy this sex so hot and, without stopping, he penetrates his cock completely into her vagina and crushes her clitoris with his pubis. Alex kisses him quickly before looking between her thighs as he comes and goes in her along the length of his dick.

"Oooh fuck, what do I feel it! It's impossible to express ... I'm full, my pussy is so torn by your cock that I feel you everywhere! Oooohhhh, do not cum! Stay as long as possible! I want it to last forever."

Every time he grows deep inside her, his cousin moans in his neck and her hands tightly clasping his body. When he comes back, Justin raises her hips well to rub the tip of his cock against her sensitive point.

"AAAAAhHHHH, OOOoohhh ... Yesssss ... Again ..." she moaned even faster and louder.

His rhythm accelerates, her moans also and after a long time, she screams her enjoyment. Justin fucks her pussy at full speed. Her body trembles under his blows and she cum again and again under his cock. Her head rolls from one side to the other and she hits his back from her fists and yells rude words. Alex grabs his head and pulls it towards her to kiss him wildly, despite her orgasm that continues to consume her ...

 **...**

A great sigh signals the end of her orgasm and after slowing down his blows, Justin remains deeply anchored inside his cousin. His dear cousin opens her eyes wide to look at him with a big smile.

"Oh Mom ... I have to thank you, it's just incredible!"  
"I'm glad you like it, my daughter. I love you with all my heart!"  
"And you, my wonderful cousin. You can really made cum a woman, but you have not cum much."  
"Oh really? And why can you say that?"  
"Because I barely felt you cum" Alex said as if it was obvious.  
"Okay, I see ... My dear cousin, you took your pleasure but for your information, I did not cum. When I will cum and ejaculate, you will know immediately."

Alex looks at him without understanding at first, until she opens her mouth to speak but he spoke first.

"Lexi, I have not yet cum. Not a single drop of sperm but you, you're drenched of wet when you're cuming. I bathe in your juice."  
"I have never wet so much, and this is the first time I've cum so much!"  
"I wanted to give you pleasure first, as your mother learned me. I was not thinking of myself at all, but I'm always ready."  
"I feel it very well, your cock is still big in me."

Justin moves a little in her warm belly and Alex groans and blows. He sneers when he hears her for begging him to fuck her and make her cum over and over, so he decides to obey at her desires. He fucks her so hard that he wonders if she is not going to have bruises on her back. Justin puts her legs on Alex and uses it as a lever to pound her tightly with his cock. The eyes of his cousin turn in their lodgings and she begins to yell as if he killed her.

When she comes back with him, he kisses her and without leaving her mouth, he still makes some round-trip before squirting a first quantity of hot cum in the bottom of her pussy. Their kiss becomes so wild that he feels she is going to tear out his tongue.

Finally, it's Alex who fucks him by moving her ass while he does not stop swinging his incestuous sperm deep in her burning pussy. Justin feelsvery well his cousin's pussy cum, she's really made for his cock and he knows that it will be difficult to do without it.

His balls are finally empty and he puts himself on his elbows to relieve her ... but his cousin's pussy squeezes his cock so tightly with repeated contractions, that he realizes she still cum with him.

* * *

Finally, they collapse, always bound by their sexes satisfied of pleasure, each one in the neck of the other while his cousin clings to him as if she would lose herself soon, at least while a few minutes.

"Oh, what a fuck! You fucking bastard, I hope you're not gonna tell me we will not do it again" Alex said softly after recovering a little of her strength, and before Justin could say something "no question to make me discover what a real fuck and the pleasure that it procures, and then to deprive me!"  
"Say, you two! I am here too, you must not forget me!"

Oh! With all this, the two cousins had completely forgotten Megan, who had stayed in the room and who was still caressing her pussy without restraint. Seeing that, his cock straightened up in Alex's belly.

"Mom, leave him at me a little more. It's so wonderful to feel it in me."  
"But I also need to feel it, you will still have the opportunity to make love with him, my darling."  
"Mommy, you're ahead of me and ..." Alex started talking but was interrupted by her cousin.  
"Okay, girls, but let's go in the bedroom. I'll take care of both of you. Okay, Megan?"

Without waiting for her answer, Justin takes his cousin head on, rolls on the side and gets up with her pressed on his cock, hardened again just to think of what awaits her. He climbs the stairs holding her by the buttocks and with each step, his cock stirs in her pussy. Halfway, Alex is pleased herself by clinging more strongly by his neck and undulating her ass on his cock. Upon arriving upstairs, she throws her head back and she moans a long while as her pussy crushes his cock plugged deep in her hole soaked.

"Oohhh, Justy ... I do not stop cuming" she said panting, clasping his body from her legs with her clitoris crushed against his pubic, and pelvis shaken with chills of pleasure.

Kneeling on the bed, Justin lays her gently on her back. He tries to remove his cock from her pussy dripping of juice, but her hands slip on his shoulders and her legs remain blocked above his ass.

"Oh my! When I tell this to my friends, they will not believe me or they will drool with jealousy" Alex said, looking him in the eye.  
"Lexi, you're not gonna talk to them about us ?!" Justin exclaims in astonishment at her words.  
"Of course I will, just to see the head that they are going to make! But do not worry, I would not talk about you and mom, just from my beautiful cousin and his superb cock" she winked at him "OOOhh, it's good! I still feel it, I just cum again, but I can take care of you."  
"Oh no, it's my turn now" her mother screams and pushes him to disconnect himself from her daughter and jump on him, completely naked "my heart, I love you but I can not wait anymore. You excited me so much that I need his cock in my pussy."

Megan takes his cock in one hand to guide it and she impales herself at once blows to have it inside her pussy, falling on him. Her body comes alive and Megan fucks herself frantically over his sex that comes and goes in her pussy without stopping and as deep as she can. Justin can say that when his aunt fucks, she really fucks! It is fast and violent, without interruption until the end.

In a few minutes, she is taken with a violent orgasm which makes her cry a long cry and she cum long while staying planted on her nephew, her pussy grinding his sex under a stream of cum and under the astonished glance of her daughter.

"Oh, Justin, what do I love your wonderful dick in me, but now I have to teach my daughter how to suck such a cock."

After a passionate kiss, she detaches from him to begin educating her daughter. And honestly, Alex Russo is a good student! At the end of the course which lasted almost two hours, she happens to make deep throats with his big cock. She does not return yet, and it's Megan who receives his first squirt totally in her mouth after putting it again in condition.

And this time, without losing a single drop under the astonished eyes of her daughter. The next squirt is for Alex who tried to imitate her mother, but what a mess. Megan eagerly licks her daughter's face and they kiss each other to wipe off their lips and tongues. The third squirt is for his aunt with the tip of his dick stuck in her throat and her chin on his balls.

His last ejaculation is for his cousin who, while stroking his cock of her tongue and keeping the tip of his cock in her throat, opened wide her mouth to receive his jets of sperm and swallow them. After this masterful lesson, they are huddled together.

"Thank you Mom, thank you for your help and forced me to do it. And youn Justy, excuse me for what I could say before I realize that I was completely ignorant in sexual relations. You're wonderful and I ... I love you" Alex whispers softly.  
"I think my nephew at his account for today" Megan said looking at his soft and flabby cock "and it's time he left to go to his classes."

Alex follows him like a docile little dog, and she watches her cousin get dressed.

"When I think I'm afraid of being caught by your big dick. Now when I'm going to look at you, I'm going to imagine you naked and I'll wet with envy."

Alex kisses him long at the door, her hand slips between his thighs to caress his sex begins to harden.

"Oohh, Justy. I'm sorry .. I just wanted to touch you again to think of you when my pussy will have tingling in remembering this morning. I loved it, and now I also like to suck a cock. My friends are going to be mad of jealousy" she raved with joy.

After a last love kiss, Justin quickly rushes to his next class ... and he will unfortunately be late!

 **...**

 **A/N: And here for the arc Jalex ... I'm joking, it's just the beginning.**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Megan Russo (43 years) - Carrie Genzel**

 **Alex Russo (18 years) - Selena Gomez**


	5. Topanga, the neighbor of his aunt

**A/N: In this chapter, there is the first character of another show. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **05 - Topanga, the neighbor of his aunt**

 **Two weeks later,**

It has been many days he has been split between his aunt and her daughter. Megan teaches him a lot of things to give the most pleasure to a woman, and Justin repeats his lesson with Alex who is also eager to learn everything that can make her cum and to share with her friends. This afternoon, he has no classes, he walks quietly to Megan's house.

"Your aunt went shopping, she asked me to take care of you, in waiting for her to come back" Justin hears someone telling him that he just is next to his aunt's house.

He turns to see, in the garden next to his aunt, Mrs Matthews smiling at him.

"Come to refresh Justin, she should not delay" Mrs Matthews offers him with a smile.

He details her body from top to bottom. Since his aunt took his virginity and trained him in the games of love, he feels much more audacious with women. As she approaches him, Justin undresses almost her with his eyes because she is in a light dress and the sun being behind her, he sees her body in transparency.

Topanga Matthews is younger than his aunt, smaller with a very nice looking body, blue eyes and brown hair, buxom without being fat. A pulpy woman! He knows a few things about her, she is a lawyer and a woman married with two children, a girl younger than Alex and a boy, with her husband. His aunt had told him that Topanga had invested in a neighborhood bakery, but he never walked past before.

"Thank you, Mrs. Matthews, you are radiant today" Topanga reddened sharply, looking down "oh, sorry, ma'am, I did not want to bother you, I hope you can forgive me."  
"It's nothing, Justin. Do not be embarrassed and you make me happy, flattering."  
"But this is the truth, you are very beautiful."  
"There, you do too much, young man. Go, come in and drink something."

She walks away in front of him, she swings her sexy hips and he lets out a whistle of admiration, which made her turn around.

"Do you want to be silent, young man. You must not whistle married women" she laughed.

Justin gives his best smile at her and follows her in the kitchen. The neighbor of his aunt serves him a beer and the conversation engages in futile things for a while.

"... lately, you often come to see your aunt. Do you works at her home?" she questions him suddenly.  
"Yeah, no ... yes, yes, I tinker" he replies vaguely.  
"You seem to be pretty talented, Megan told me she's very happy with your benefits."

He wondered what it meant ... what did his aunt tell her?

"Speaking of Megan, I find her a lot better for some time. She's even happier, she seems to have 10 years younger" Topanga says staring into his eyes with a smile on her lips, she also adds "it's does her good to have company, especially a handsome young man like you. Your company is beneficial to her. Do you have a secret?"

One must not be a genius to understand that she must be aware of their incestuous relationships.

"No, I just do him a favor" he answers by staying as vague as possible.  
"I also need a little service. The chandelier in my room does not light anymore, can you take a look?"  
"Of course, Mrs. Matthews."  
"And stop calling me Mrs! Call me by my first name, I remind you that I've known you since you were wearing diapers."  
"Okay, Mrs ... uh, Topanga. Do you want me to go up right away to see your chandelier?"  
"Yes, you would be an angel."

As he climbs upstairs, Topanga follows him, looking at his pretty buttocks while licking her lips.

 **...**

In the bedroom, Justin looks at the chandelier, he climbs onto a chair and realizes that one of the wires is disconnected.

"It does not matter, but I need a small screwdriver."  
"Go into the kitchen drawer, you'll surely find what you need."

When he goes back with her screwdriver in hand, Justin stays frozen before the sight he has in front of him. Topanga Matthews, the neighbor of his aunt and married woman with two children, is lying naked on her bed.

"Justin, will you take care of me the way you look after your aunt?" she said to him with a smile a little nervous, but salacious.

No doubt possible, she knows. Fuck! It starts again, it is not possible, all the women of the district have the fire in the ass or what ?!

"Please, Megan told me you're a great lover and I've only been thinking about this for a week. C'mon, show me your talents" she adds, seeing his hesitation.

She is so sexy and desirable that he climbs on the bed and kneeling on her, Justin lays his lips on her stomach that shakes instantly. He licks her skin and slowly rises to her breasts, remembering the lessons of his aunt ...

 _ **«Take your time, do not throw yourself on your prey. Make yourself desired and excite her by looking for her sensitive points»**_

... Justin gently kisses one of her breasts before sucking her pink nipple, which hardens and stretches under the titillations of his tongue. She groans softly under his fretful tongue and passes on the left nipple to do the same. He eagerly aspires it between his lips, then his lips go down under her chest to her belly.

He tickles her navel with the tip of his tongue. Her breath speeds up when his tongue slips much lower and creeps into the top of her slit. This beautiful married woman moans softly under his efforts, he looks at her perfectly shaved pussy.

"Your pussy is beautiful, Topanga" he compliments her.

He slips his tongue between her wet lips and of a exquisite taste, moves it up on a small button that escapes from its protection. By sweet little tongue strokes, he helps her clit get out of its hiding place and delights her delicately pleated vaginal lips. When the neighbor of his aunt begins to coo with pleasure under the effect of his words and his touches, he sucks her clitoris gently and a spasm makes her arch her body to press her pussy on his mouth.

Taking advantage of this abandonment, Justin intensifies his licks and his sucking, and he takes her legs to put on his shoulders to taste this pussy that is offered to him. Her hands grab his head and press it even harder between her thighs. His right hand finds her slit dripping with juice and his left hand begins to malmenerate her breasts.

He presses three fingers into her vaginal hole to excite her, while his tongue and lips ravages her clitoris, and his left hand tightens and pinches her breasts, giving each one an equal time. Not more than five minutes later, Topanga's body tightens.

"OOhh, you're already cum me, AAaahhhh fuckkk, it's strong! OOOOOoohhh, YYYessess! AAAaaaahhhhhhh "she moaned in crying.

After that, he no longer understands her gurgle of unintelligible words while her orgasm devastates her body under his wild attack. When she calms down a bit, Justin pulls his head off her thighs and looks at her beautiful face embellished under her enjoyment.

"The service suits you, milady?" he says to her laughing.  
"Fucking shit! My husband never made me cum like this, and it is not for want of having excited him. C'mon here, my boy."

Topanga pulls him towards her to kiss her fiercely with a tongue that delves into his mouth like never before. While she kisses him like a madwoman, and after lowering his shorts without even looking down, her hands have gone astray on his erect cock.

"Fuck me, Justin. Penetrate me with your cock and fuck me ... I need it and ... OH GOD, AS IT IS GREAT!" she moaned, feeling his thickness in her hands, until she is surprised by the size.

Her eyes plunge towards his crotch to watch his dick that she was making come and go between her lips vaginals soaked, pulling the tip of his dick for her pussy.

"Fuck, you're an awesome young man, I had only a few lovers, but none of them had a dick like that. Oh, I feel like I'm gonna love it" she exclaims by pushing her hips towards him "fuck me with your big cock, you're gonna fuck me long and make of me the happiest woman in the world. Oh yesssss, fuck! I feel it."

It is true that she must feel it because he pushes in her and deforms her little pussy to put her in agreement with his cock. Arrived at the end, stopping by her uterus, he retires slowly to fuck her like the bitch she is. She wants his big cock, she will be served. She yells rather crude words while he is hammering her pussy and a few minutes later, she screams of pleasure clawing his back with her manicured nails.

* * *

Her little body has lived up to his expectations and her pussy has fully absorbed all his long and thick cock. Now it is she and she alone who fucks herself on his dick always so hard, her pussy rolls on his cock before shaking it with a crazy speed.

It takes no more than four minutes for her body to be shaken again by a powerful orgasm that makes her scream of pleasure. With her arms around his neck and her feet around his waist, Topanga continues to fuck herself with his dick during her orgasm, for make it last as long as possible. She clings desperately to her new lover so much that she is suspended in the air, hung by only three points: his feet, his hands and ... his dick.

The most important thing for her is to feel his big cock fill her pussy. Justin does not know what she mumbles in his neck but suddenly, at the height of her orgasm, she screams loudly from the cries of pleasure and excitement, he was afraid that the capitol would hear her scream. When her convulsions subside, the married woman ( _and apparently unfaithful_ ) withdraws from his body and falls on the bed to catch her breath.

"Oh my ... I did not know it could be so good, and so strong!" she looks at him in amazement "I understand why your aunt is radiant with joy, and you are always so hard! Ahhh! It's beautiful, the youth."  
"Whoa, Toby. You're so beautiful when you're cuming" Justin said, catching his breath again, not as loud than her "will you continue?"

For any answer, she raises her knees by spreading her legs as much as possible, she masturbates looking at him with a naughty look. Justin grabs her legs to put them on his shoulders, then starts to give him powerful blows, deep inside her pussy.

Soon, her head rolls from right to left and a few minutes later, he picks up her ankles to push them behind her head. Her pussy swollen by his cock is all his and he fucks her like a possessed. Topanga can not stop moaning by calling her a bastard but it pleases him. She will not delay to ask mercy.

This time, Justin wants cum with her. His eyes are locked on hers and they kiss passionately, or simply, they stand face to face to measure the pleasure of the other on its face. He sees little by little on her expression that she is not far from cuming again. Justin intensifies the blows of his cock deep inside her womb. She moans even harder than him, while her pussy locks on his cock as he screams, swaying his sperm deep into her quivering vagina.

"YESSSSS! I cum in your beautiful hot pussy!"  
"Go ahead, I want to feel your cream in me!" she cries as loud as him.

After this wonderful mutual enjoyment, they remain stuck one into the other, to cuddle each other one moment, mouth against mouth. He feels her pussy throbbing on his softened dick, but he has to keep his strength because his aunt has surely gone home. He asks if he can take a shower before leaving.

"No problem, my shower is yours and when you want when my husband is not there ... but I do not want to let go of your cock that I still feel good inside of me."

He would have bet it, by dint of pressing it with her intimate muscles, his cock becomes hard again in her vagina soaked.

"I do not see why we should not do both at the same time, milady."

Justin catches her by the buttocks and rolls with her on the edge of the bed.

"Are you kidding me?" she laughs.  
"Nope, you're too good for I let you go" he said with a wink.

She grabs him by the neck and he gets up by keeping her well by her ass. Without realizing it, she tries to fuck herself on his cock. With her buttocks in his hands, he raises her and falls back on his cock and after a few minutes, Topanga throws her head back with a wild female cry when she abandons herself again.

Justin has a hard time believing the ease she has of cuming quickly and so often. Her husband must be really an incapable and an unconscious not to make her cum as he should with a woman so hot and hungry for sex.

 **...**

Returning from the 7th heaven, Topanga rests her head on his shoulder and he takes her to the bathroom. Just walking, she has small spasms of pleasure under the rubbing of his dick and the pressure of his pubis on her clit long enough for a little bit of woman like her.

Justin regulates the temperature of the shower without she letting him go, and they go in the shower to let the water flow on their trembling bodies. The lovers remain under water for several minutes without moving, before Topanga kisses him wherever she can in this position, ending by locking her mouth on his and kissing him like a loving and satiated woman. It's not just a feverish kiss like when they were fucking, but an intense kiss and full of passion.

"Hmmm, when I think I was on the verge of to do nothing. You gotta take me for a slut now?" she said softly in his neck. Topanga raises her face and kisses him quickly before continuing "but I do not regret anything. You're a damn fucker, Justin. You've just made a woman incredibly happy for a long, long time."

Her legs loosen his waist and slide down his legs until her feet hang about in the middle of his calves. A dreamy smile crosses her face before she looks down with amazement.

"A woman could really get used to moving on such a pillar as yours. I love it, but we can not stay indefinitely like that under the shower."

Justin loosens his grip on her ass and hips, and she stands at him only with her arms around his neck and his cock completely sunk into her cunt. He teases her a little by lifting her two or three times, before lifting her high enough for his big cock to escape from her soaked pussy.

"Fuck, Justin, I've never enjoyed it so easily and so many times in a row."  
"I'm glad you liked it. A man likes to know when he really gives pleasure to a woman."  
"On this side, you do not have to worry. The problem is that once a woman has tasted your big cock, she can not do without it."

Slowly, they rub their bodies mutually and he discovers that he really loves her small corpulence so sexy. Topanga kept his dick for the end, taking her time to thoroughly clean it by inspecting it carefully. She rinses his body carefully and turns her attention to his half hard cock she looks carefully.

"Your dick seems almost normal like that, but it is capable of some very unreal actions and I still have trouble believing it. I need to make sure I have not dreamed" she said.

For the first time, she wraps the tip of his dick with her lips and she begins to suck the first centimeters of his cock that lengthens and hardens immediately. Topanga has an amazing talent to move her tongue at the same time as her lips sliding on his skin.

"It's the most incredible cock I've ever had the pleasure of sucking. Most of the time, guys forced me to do it or when I feel that the guy is waiting for that, like my husband, for cum in my mouth without I take pleasure" she sucks eight to nine centimeters more by swirling her tongue all around before removing it to add "but there, I want to make this dick as happy as possible."

Her eyes do not leave him when her mouth engulfed his dick and slowly, she begins sucking his dick by making it go farther and farther in her mouth. Justin moans constantly as she gives him a blowjob with obvious pleasure in her eyes. He growls with pleasure every time she sticks the head of his dick in her throat. Suddenly, he lacks air when he feels his cock sliding in her throat tight. Topanga does not stop until all his cock is completely in her mouth, and always without leaving his eyes.

"OOhh yessss! You're the best sucker, Toby!" he screams when she squeezes and removes his cock from her mouth, swallowing it completely every time, while shaking it in her fingers when his sex is not buried in her throat.

She pulls his cock completely out of her mouth to watch it for a few seconds.

"I guess I do not get so bad, and you like it. I love your big cock too, now I'm going to finish you and you can not do anything to stop me. Ejaculate on my face if you feel like it" she said with a sly smile.

She tastes his dick like a crazy and her tongue gives him incredible sensations. Despite having cum in her pussy a short time ago, her incredible oral talent soon brings him to the edge of the precipice and at her goal. His hands grasp her head, his hips begin to move and his dick ravages her mouth and throat while she sucks eagerly (apparently unconscious) of the hammering of his cock in her throat. Topanga looks him straight in the eyes, and her fingers crush his buttocks when his cum strikes her throat and fills her mouth.

She kept his entire cock in her mouth and using her tongue that moves like a snake, she makes him cum like a lucky son-of-a-bitch and he screams while continuing to empty his balls. Her thumb pressed firmly on the back of his cock, she removes her mouth from his sex and the mouth open, she shows to her young lover how she is filled with sperm before eagerly swallowing his seed.

She releases the pressure on her cock and with small kisses on the tip of his sex, she recovers the last drops that ooze out of his manhood. Then, she releases it and Justin backs back to bump on the tap.

"Oh no, the water is so cold! Let's go out and dry up us!"

After doing what she had suggested, Justin begins to dress slowly with regret, but she stops him. His shorts at her knees, Topanga falls at his feet to take his cock in her hands. She kisses it by staring into his eyes for several seconds, before kissing again his dick that begins to get up under her kisses.

"I want you to know that you and your beautiful cock have given me more pleasure today than all the men who have made love to me so far. Not believe that I'm a whore or an easy girl, or something like that, but ... oh Justin. Please, tell me we'll do it again and we will not stop there. I'm going to be quickly in need."  
"And your husband?" Justin asks, he's still not comfortable fucking a married woman "I mean, if you fuck with other guys, why are you staying with him?"  
"Oh, I'm still in love with him, do not worry about it. But Cory is too busy raising Riley & Auggie, not to mention his work, than to take care of his poor, abandoned wife" she replies with a sigh, before adding "strong feelings are not always enough in life, and my body has an insatiable need for sex."  
"Oh ..."  
"I count on you to take care of me, I have as much need of sex as Megan, maybe more."  
"Maybe you need to get your neighbor's agreement ... not to get angry with her" he smiled shyly.  
"It's already done, Justin. Why do you think Megan is not here waiting for you today?" she chuckles happily.

Fuck! Topanga is really a hottie like his aunt, they love sex enormously.

He will have to be careful, or his own mother will end up hearing strange rumors about her son ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So here, I hope you enjoy the participation of this character. In case you are wondering, there will mostly be mature women or "milf" if you prefer to call them, but there will be young women like Alex and J ... Oops, spoiler!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Topanga Matthews (38 years) - Danielle Fishel**


	6. Harper, Alex's best friend

**A/N: A new chapter, with an some redhead you know. Well, I could not make this story without her participation.**

 **...**

 **06 - Harper, Alex's best friend**

 **New York University, Greenwich Village  
** **A few days later,**

Alex had stuck her cousin in a corridor of the university, and after kissing him wildly, she put her hand on his cock and told him to join her in the library storeroom during the lunch break, that she wanted his beautiful dick since the last few days she had not seen him.

Justin does not have time to answer that she left before someone surprised them. He must admit that her beautiful little pussy also misses him, he finds her at lunch break in the storeroom and he does not even have time to close the door as she drops his pants and underwear.

"Finally!" Alex exclaims happily when he sees his half-hard cock "Fuck that I want it. All morning, I imagined how to make you explode in my mouth.

She greedily swallows his stiff cock to suck it thoroughly, while using her hands on the base of his dick and under his balls. Justin takes her head in his hands and calms her a bit so as not cum right away ... when the door of the storeroom opened.

"Alex! Dammit! You do really do that with your cousin ?!"

It is her best friend, Harper Finkle, who has just entered. Harper is a young woman of the same age as his cousin, a rather positive redhead with a rather "unique" fashion sense, he also knows she used to have a secret crush on him (he had her surprised to masturbate in the bathroom while moaning his name), but he is not sure that she really went through the furtive glances she sometimes threw at him.

Alex turns slightly towards her with just the tip of his cock between her lips, then she slowly pushes her mouth to make his dick disappear into her mouth, before pulling it out and waving it before the eyes of her amazed friend.

"Are you going to believe me now? And looks at her enormous cock!"  
"Hmmm god, what size!" Harper exclaimed moaning with envy.  
"Beautiful and succulent, I love to suck it but the best is when he fucks me!"

The redhead fixed her cock and sighed, she had already imagined a similar situation ( _without her best friend and in a hotel room with a romantic ambience_ ) but he was not as well equipped in his fantasies, he seemed far too big for it to be the reality.

"It's impossible ... it must hurt with something like this ... I do not know how you can put it in your mouth ..."

Justin is amused to see her interrogative look, but he notices that her nipples harden through her light blouse. Alex also notices it and asks her cousin to sit on the chair, which he did. Alex then kneels between his legs and with skillful fingers, she again makes his hard cock hardened slightly during their conversation.

After Harper's exclamation about his big cock, which she had not seen before, Alex smiled at her with his cock in her hand and told her she had not seen anything yet. With gluttony, she dips her mouth on his cock to swallow it completely in her mouth and her throat ... her mother is really a good teacher. Her throat masses the tip of his cock several times, and Alex looks at him slowly pulling his dick, completely hard and maximum erection, out of her mouth to introduce it to her friend.

Alex smiles again in the redhead's surprise, and once again she goes down her mouth on his cock to crush her face on his pubic and she pulls out her tongue to lick his balls.

"Fuck, it's impossible" Harper exclaims.

His cousin goes up her head leaving a piece of his cock in her mouth, and resumes it entirely again. With her tight lips, she removes her mouth from his sex with a " **POP** " sound because she aspired it at the same time.

"You'll see by trying. It's really incredible" she says her friend.  
"What? No! I could never!"

But the two cousins sees envy on her face.

"Come here, Harper, I'm a sharer" Alex said, presenting his cock as an offering to the redhead "if you do not, you'll regret it all your life. Not only is it delicious, but you feel it divinely in your mouth."

Harper groans and Justin sees that her hand rubs one of her breasts, while the other's nipple will tear the fabric of her blouse so it grows bigger. She groans again and she slips in the place of his cousin, who hands his cock she takes gently in her little hand.

"Come on, Harper, it's up to you to play. Do not be afraid, it does not bite you and you're going to enjoy it" Justin said.  
"Oh my ... she's fat, I do not know if ..."

Harper does not say more because Alex pushed her head above and her cousin feels the lips of the redhead shudder on his wet end. Her lips parted to let pass the entire top of his cock and a few inches of his sex. She takes him for a moment.

"Muuumm, Huuuummm ..." Harper swirls her tongue around his cock, then looks at his cock "Oooohhh, you're right. Justin, I like your taste, it's so good!"

After, her mouth devours his manhood squarely. Little by little, he feels that he goes farther and farther despite some nauseous reflexes when he arrives in her throat. As soon as Harper realizes how much she can swallow, she eats his big dick wildly before pulling it out of her mouth and pointing it at Alex.

"Your turn!"

Her cousin takes his cock again in her mouth eagerly, with even more willpower than at first. It really excites her to do this with her best friend, his balls resting on Alex's chin, and Harper asks her how she can do this and as easily as, that she wants to learn.

 **...**

 **Ten minutes later,**

Alex showed her best friend how to make deep throats with his dick, as her own mother taught her the first time she became acquainted with his sex. Then, Harper looks at him with her nose pressed on his abdomen and her chin between his balls.

"Yes, Alex, I succeeded! Oh, that's good, I can not stop!" she exclaims as she pulls his cock out of her mouth.

His cousin encourages her to continue and the redhead gives him the best blowjob of the day. Fuck, once she's gone, Harper can not stop anymore. Justin shouts with pleasure when her head goes from right to left and her tongue turns on his cock, with his tip in her throat. He looks at Alex and finds that this perverse is completely naked, she even begins to undress her friend.

"Go ahead, fill her slut mouth with your cum" Alex whispers to her cousin.

Harper let her do it, and in less than a minute, she was as naked as his cousin. She dropped his sex only for a few seconds and Justin pushed it back into her mouth taking her two breasts in his hands. He feels her nipples all hard and surprising in their length. When he rolls them between his fingers, Harper moans strongly on his cock and he cum in her mouth. His load hits her throat and fails to stifle her. He pulls his dick so that she swallows his cream and the next loads hit her face.

"Oooh fuck! Give me everything!" Harper takes his cock in her mouth, sucks it and swallows the rest of sperm that escapes his sex.

Justin feels his whole body trembling as she sucks it voraciously. They moan together as she completely empties his balls by sucking him like a pro ... or like a whore. When she releases his cock, it's to put her face on.

"Oh, Justin, I had a hard time swallowing everything you threw in my mouth, but it's good. When I think that before you, I did not like it ... I love your cock!" Harper gasped.

She begins to embrace his cock, which by the many small kisses, regains vigor. Next to them, his cousin has a hand on her pussy excited and the other hand between the thighs of her best friend.

"Justin, I think Harper would be fucking right now. She's ripe to take your big cock in her pussy dripping with juice" Alex said.

Harper does not respond as she again has her mouth full. His cousin forces her apart and she can not help but take his cock for a few back and forth from her mouth, then she sits between his legs.

"Come on, Harper. Sit on his dick" she says Harper "you're gonna see, it's great. I'm watching you."

Harper walks over him and with her legs spread, she guides his cock to her pussy. She moans and feels the lips burning of her pussy surrounding the tip of his cock.

She moans by the thickness that penetrated her and she crushes her lips on his for a very wet kiss, with her hands squeezing his shoulders, he feels his cock slide gently into her. She stops halfway, releasing his lips to catch her breath and scream. Justin grabs her ass and he shoots on top.

"AAAAHHH!"

Pain or pleasure, Justin does not know the feeling of her shouting but screaming, Harper falls on him and his cock is completely buried in hers. His mouth again on hers, he lifts her ass and it's she who goes down on his cock to start fucking herself gently, until her pussy panics a little.

"Justin! Fuck me! Justin!" Harper shouted.  
"Yes Justin, fuck this bitch" Alex shouted watching her friend come out her side bitch "what excitement to see her get fucked!

Justin gets up from the chair holding Harper firmly on his cock pushed into the bottom of her vagina, and he walks to the office of the storeroom.

* * *

Harper groans and must already have a kind of orgasm, because her whole body trembles and her pussy has sporadic contractions clinging to her crush. Justin put his ass on the edge of the desk and the redhead catches his buttocks to push his dick deep into her pussy.

"Justin, I love you! Continue ... fuck me again, again ..." Harper looks at him with eyes shining with pleasure.

He pushes his back on the desk and looks at her impaled on him.

"You look so pretty, Harper, you're beautiful."

His hands run all over her body and he adores the softness of her skin, she groans under his caresses and fixed his eyes with a sensual look. Her hips come alive, her pussy crushes his cock and she moans. Justin wonders how no one has heard them ... but this is the least of his worries and he continues to pound this beautiful pussy that clamps his cock so well under the cries of pleasure of the redhead.

Justin fucks her on different rhythms, sticking and removing his cock completely or in half. When he sinks abruptly and crushes her clitoris, her whole pelvis trembles and she screams. Her legs brew air behind him, he takes them by the ankles, pulls them up in front of him, spreading them to corner them behind her head and he fucks her wildly.

She must love this position because she screams, then she explodes by yelling even louder. Nothing but to hear her cum like that, and with his cousin next to him who almost has her hand fully in her pussy and who also cum, he can no longer prevent his balls from expelling their juice. Justin feels his balls jump and Harper feels it too.

"Ahhhh, yesss ... fills my pussy. Give me your cum! Yes, cum in me! Oh my, that's good!" she moans.

He died of exhaustion, but Harper puts her hands on his thighs and she continues to fuck herself all alone on his dick, whick asking for mercy. But nothing stops her and he feels she is looking for another orgasm. She pushes his hands (who wanted to block her) on him, and she continues to use his cock as a sextoy. When she crashes on him, she rubs her clitoris on his pubis. She clasps him with her arms and her pussy crushes his cock. Her body stretches like a bow before she collapses beneath him with a new orgasm even stronger than the previous ones, and under convulsions of all her body, especially her vagina which gives him the impression of wanting to eat his cock.

Under this incredible sensation, Justin ejaculates again by placing his pubis on hers to empty herself deep in her sex. This girl is incredible, she cum repeatedly and she flows like a fountain to the point of dipping his thighs of her wet. He kisses her savagely, as much by passion as to silence her. With their lips welded together, their tongues seek each other and fight together in a duel in love.

They stay like that for several minutes, his cock buried to the end in her burning body, until they can not breathe normally and their lips take off to take a big breath of air. He vaguely hears chuckles behind the door of the storeroom, then footsteps which go away. Apparently, someone listened to them.

"Oh my, I can not believe I did that, but it's the most beautiful fuck I've ever had in my life. You're incredible, Justin! Well, your dick is incredible" Harper tells him recovering her strength "and I love you, you want to be my boyfriend?"  
"Hey, you two! I'm here, me!"

They had completely forgotten his cousin, Justin relieves her pussy from his softened cock and Alex jumps on him.

"Wait, I'll clean it up. You can not go back to classes like that" she said.

Fortunately it does not last too long, because Alex could have made him still cum in her throat. The two cousins get dressed in silence and they watch the redhead lying on the desk with her hand in her pussy to prevent the flow of all his cum in her pussy.

"Um, Harper, take this paper towel and join us in classes when you will be presentable" Alex said, handing him a paper leaf.

Then, Alex & Justin go out, forgetting to close the door. Hearing a slight noise, he turns around and sees someone sneaking into the storeroom. Worried, he returns by the door and he hears Harper crying.

"MAX, but what are you doing? Bastard, do not ... Ooohhhh noooooooo ..."

* * *

 **A few seconds later,**

"AAAahhh yessssss, fuck me ... YES, stronger!"

Maximilian Taylor, or Max for his friends, is a student of his class and it was him who had heard them behind the door. What a motherfucker! He takes advantage of the situation. But when Justin hears Harper's groans, he sees that she likes it and the redhead can show at Max her new talents of " _ **saber swallower**_ ".

Finally, Justin likes this little Harper slut, she is not that shy and frustrated girl he thought. He feels he's going to have good sex moments with her ...

 **...**

 **A/N: Finally, I changed my mind for Max but I'm going to make him like the brother of TJ Taylor. Why? Is it important?**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Alex Russo (18 years) - Selena Gomez**

 **Harper Finkle (18 years) - Jennifer Stone**

 **Max Taylor (19 years) - Jake T. Austin**


	7. Megan plays the prostitutes

**A/N: Today, instead of presenting new characters, use those already present.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **07 - Megan plays the prostitutes**

 **Towards the end of the week,**

One day, while his aunt is in full orgasm on his cock, she says something to her nephew without realizing it ...

"Oh fuck! I'm a real whore! Fuck me like a whore!"

For a quarter of an hour, Justin fucked her pussy dependent with great stroke of his dick, and when she finally had a new orgasm, he cum with her calling of slut and whore, Just as she wanted. He waited for her to calm down.

"Megan, you told me to fuck you like a whore. Would you like to play the whore one of these days?" he asked her while caressing her breasts.  
"Why not, you would be my pimp?" his aunt laughs.  
"Of course, one day I could introduce a customer to you" he winked at her.

Justin remembered a discussion with Zeke, who asked him to come and see him to help him on a chemistry course and who had just confessed to him that he was still a virgin. Zeke Beakerman is one of his friends, he is the same age as him and contrary to Justin, he is still in the ' ** _Alien Language League_** ', while Justin has found a better occupation of his time, like his aunt, his cousin or Topanga ... But he is still surprised that with all the little bitches of the university, Zeke has not yet found the opportunity to fuck one of her.

So, thinking about his aunt's pussy, he approached him on Friday after classes.

"Zeke, I know a whore who fucking wonderfully well and you would not even think that she's a whore, she's not young anymore but believe me, she's a damn sexy slut. You want me to call her?"

Zeke does himself a little prayer but eventually, he agrees to meet her when Justin says him all the dirty things she can do to a single guy. Justin takes his phone again and calls his aunt. He told her that he needed her services to take virginity one of his friends, while moving away from Zeke.

"You said to me one day, that you would be my whore and that I, I would be your pimp, it's the moment. C'mon, you will have fun" he said to her.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Why not, you're a beautiful bastard but it's entirely my fault. Give me the address."

* * *

 **Beakerman residence**  
 **Twenty minutes later,**

The two young men heard knocking at the door.

"Just go ahead her and be up to it. I hide right next door" Justin said to Zeke.

But in reality, Justin leaves the next door ajar to see how it will happen. He sees his aunt come in and he remains amazed! Megan has really dressed as a whore: she wears a pink mini-skirt, mounted on high heels of at least 10 centimeters, with a fish net top very low-necked and without bra, that lets see her big breasts and her extra-molding tits.

She's really a sex bomb!

"Hello young man, Justin is not here?"  
"Uuuugh, no ... he ... I ..."

His aunt smiles and takes his chin in her hand.

"Do not be shy, my little wolf. I only want you good, do you have preferences?"  
"No ... but how much?"

Justin see his aunt tick a bit because Zeke really takes her for a whore, but she does not disassemble.

"It depends, Cutie. $30 for a little blowjob and $100 if you want to put your dick warm in my pussy" Megan answered, Zeke did not respond right away and she added "but as you are cute and a friend of Justin, It's free for today! What's your name?"  
"Zeke ..." he replied timidly.

Megan looks at Zeke and surely wonders if he's adult. Justin saw her tongue on her lip and knowing her well, it's a sign that it excites her to fuck a young virgin and play to the whore. Zeke walks up to her, all excited, and lays his hands on her big breasts.

"They like you, darling?" he exclaimed positively "then take off my top! You'll enjoy it more. And I'm Lola."

He pulls her top over her head and Megan stays her arms up in the air to offer her breasts.

"They're all yours. Kiss them! Lick them up!" she told him.

That's what he does and Megan guides his head with her hands. Justin hears her moan when he aspires her long nipples. He is certain that his naughty aunt must wet with pleasure. Zeke passes his hands under her skirt, which goes up on her hips.

"Come on the bed, we'll be much better" Megan told him.

She sits on the edge of the bed and Zeke falls on his knees in front of her to try to remove her pink string. He is so impatient that he hears the string tearing when he pulls on it. His aunt spreads her thighs and his fingers go directly into her wet pussy.

"Gently, my boy! We have time, take off your pants and see what's hidden under this big bump."

Zeke quickly down his pants and Megan immediately seizes his erect sex, to see pre-ejaculatory fluid that already begins to lubricate the tip of his sex.

"So my boy, do you want me to suck your beautiful cock or you just want to fuck my pussy?" Megan said, a little panting.  
"Both, whore!" Zeke shouts, being completely excited.

His aunt jumps on hearing herself treated as a whore, she wonders if she did not make a mistake to accept the request of her nephew. She thought initiating a virgin to the pleasure of sex, but she understands that he will treat her like a whore he thinks she is. She decides to continue this little game.

"Ok, take both but let me cum!"

Without warning her, Zeke lifts her ass and he impales Megan on his dick with a cry of pain or pleasure. Without losing time, he begins to fuck his aunt who panics a little because she has not had time to put him a condom. This slut must nevertheless like that because she wraps her legs around his buttocks and follows his rhythm to better feel it. Contrary to what she feared, Zeke follows the rhythm and when his cock escapes from her pussy, she jumps on the opportunity to take the hand.

"Let me suck you a little. I love it and you have a nice cock, your cum must be luscious."

Zeke is a little surprised but this idea to stick his cock in the mouth of this beautiful whore makes him pleasure, he pushes her on the bed and, straddling her, he puts his dick between her big breasts and pushes it towards her mouth.

* * *

His aunt puts out her tongue and licks the tip of his wet dick by her wet, and she squeezes his cock between her breasts while tickling his balls with the tips of her fingers. Zeke grabs her short hair, pulls her face towards him and introduces his dick in the mouth of this woman who could be his mother, and whom he takes for a whore.

"Suck whore! Suck my cock! Show me your talents as whore!"

Gradually, he gets to put his cock completely in her mouth and considering his length, his aunt must make him a deep throat. Justin sees his pubic hair coming to tickle Megan's nose and he growls. Zeke fucks her mouth more and more violently and Justin sees that he will not hold out very long.

He took of his cock almost entirely and sinks it again brutally shouting. Justin sees his balls jumping with pleasure when his first jets of sperm splash down the bottom of her throat and his aunt swallows all his juice before pushing him with both hands to continue sucking him at her own pace and make him moan pleasure, while he empties himself on her tongue and in her mouth. Zeke cum so much that sperm comes out in the corners of her mouth and flows on her chin.

Megan takes out his cock and rubs it between and on her breasts to wipe the last drop of sperm coming out of his red cock. Justin hears his aunt sigh and she lies down on the bed, seeing his cock still stiff.

"Approach my cute. Now that you have calmed down, it's up to me to please myself" Megan said to him and Zeke starts climbing on her but she tilts him on his back "I'm the one who takes the controls. Let yourself do and enjoy the view."

She crawls between his legs and starts by kissing his balls, as she often does with her nephew knowing he loves it. One of her fingers claws the underside of his bag of balls until it is in contact with Zeke's anus. Justin hears the moan of his friend when she puts her finger on this entrance, often forbidden in men.

Megan raises her head and sees the desire in his eyes that she provokes, Justin thinks that she must certainly enjoy it because she likes it. She climbs upward by sliding his cock between her breasts, leaving it a moment to squeeze her breasts on with her hands. She feels his cock tremble. One knee on the bed and the other leg folded, she sits on him and his cock enters without problem in her wet pussy. Megan moans with pleasure when he is in her sex.

She begins to fuck herself, partially pulling his dick out of her vagina and falling back on him under common groans. Zeke grabs her two breasts, hanging in front of his eyes, and twists her nipples all while massaging her opulent chest. Justin sees in a cupboard mirror that his aunt has closed his eyes and that she actually takes pleasure with his friend's cock. Then, probably not far from an orgasm, she rocked on her back dragging Zeke.

"Go ahead, my big boy! Fuck me and make me cum!" she orders him with her thighs raised and apart.

Zeke fucks her like a madman and Megan accompanies him with giving blows. She shouts telling him to go stronger and surrounds him with her legs, plating her body with every stroke of cock that strikes her womb. Zeke does not need any encouragement but can not continue anymore.

"AAHHHHH, FUCK! I still cum! OOOOhhhhhh ..." he yells with his tetanized body, he pours his seed to the bottom of her pussy crying "fucking shit!"

His aunt remains hooked to him while he cum to the contractions of her body. Seeing the blows of the pelvis that she gives to penetrate deeply the cock of Zeke that spits out his juice, she must good cum with him because Justin hears her moan of pleasure.

 **...**

After a few minutes, Megan got dressed and she's getting ready to leave.

"You're a fucking slut, I'd love to see you again. It's possible" Zeke asks her.  
"You'll have to ask my pimp, he's the one who decides."  
"Your what?" Zeke is surprised.  
"Ask Justin, he knows him."

Finally, she disappears kissing his cheek, leaving him a mark of red lipstick. When Justin reappears in the room, Zeke looks at him questioningly, then Megan's nephew smiles at him.

"So, how do you think that whore?" he asked him.  
"I've never cum so much! And she's super exciting, I'll fuck her again, this whore!"  
"Ahh Zeke, she's not a whore, she pretended it. It's my aunt, she's the one who introduced me to the pleasures of sex."  
"No, it's not true, you mocks about me?"  
"That's the truth. If you're nice to me, maybe I'll take you with me when I give her a little visit ..."

At the end of the day, Justin goes to find his aunt to fuck her again. Finally, playing a roleplay really aroused her as she raged for nearly the next hour. He wonders what role he will play at Megan: _The obedient secretary? The masochistic police officer? The schoolgirl wishing to be impregnated by her perverse teacher?_

 **...**

 **A/N: Yep, it's a little different than usual, but other guys must get a bit of fun. I'm not as selfish as that!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Megan Russo (43 years) - Carrie Genzel**

 **Zeke Beakerman (19 years) - Dan Benson**


	8. Threesome with Harper & Max

**A/N: Here is the use of three characters I am curious to see how they go together in a beautiful threesome.**

 **...**

 **08 - Threesome with Harper & Max**

 **Four days later,**

Since Justin had fucked Harper Finkle, they see each other frequently and they make love as soon as they have the opportunity. She is a damn bitch but he likes her. He does not get bored with her because she is very intelligent and also, she had lost her shyness.

The little redhead had asked him to be her official and exclusive boyfriend three weeks ago, but he had made him understand that he had a harem and that he did not want to leave his other women. Harper was not very happy about this, and he thought she was a little selfish and needed a little lesson. So he had taken her to see his aunt and after a quick agreement with Megan, he had taught Harper with the help of his aunt, the pleasure of sodomy and submission.

Let's just say that after that day Harper no longer had any desire to appropriate Justin for her selfish desires and it was with joy, that she would help her lover to fuck all the women he wanted to have. The redhead also promised that she would give birth to all their child, even if she was married to another man, but Justin thought she was saying this under the impulse.

This Tuesday morning, during one of their intense fuck where he pushed a dildo in her anus (the young woman can not spend a day without having something in this hole, be it a vibrating dildo, Justin's dick, or even several vibrating dildos) while he was fucking her pussy, the redhead had told him something quite interesting.

"Too bad that this is not a real cock, it would surely be more enjoyable."  
"Hm, I feel like you'd like to get double penetration. Right, my little slut?"  
"I confess I'd like to try one day, but you'd agree? Would not you mind doing that with another guy?"  
"If it gives pleasure to my little bitch that I adore, I'm not against."  
"Ooohh, Justin, I love you ... but with whom are we going to do that?"  
"I think Max will be a trio, and you have to get used to his cock."  
"No ... well, yes ... but since I'm one of your girlfriends, I have not slept with him."

Justin is sure she was lying, but he leaves her the benefit of the doubt. After all, it is not as if she was really his girlfriend, she is one of the women that he gives pleasure regularly. Then, it's not as if they were engaged or he was in love with her.

"Precisely, it will be better for you!"

When Justin had asked Max if he was interested, he did not hesitate for a moment ...

 **...**

This Saturday night, Max & Justin will meet Harper at her home, she asked Justin to come straight to her bedroom on arrival. The two men quickly climb the stairs and when they enter the room, they stuck in front of the show.

Harper is completely naked on her little girl bed, with her thighs apart, under a soft light subdued and she complement shaved her pussy. She smiles happily at the effect produced and she raises her arms to put them behind her head and bring out her beautiful chest.

"So the guys, ready to please a sweet young girl like me?" the redhead tells them seductively.

They did not take long to find themselves as naked as Harper, and with their cocks that continue to straighten and harden, they sit on either side of the red-haired woman to surround her with a arms. As the redhead turns to Max and he takes the opportunity to kiss her passionately, putting his hand on her knee and sliding it up inside her thigh. She takes off her lips from Max's mouth and turns to Justin.

"He kisses well, give me your lips that I compare."

Justin plunges his tongue into her mouth greedy and he caresses one of her breasts before attacking her already hard nipple. Her hand touches his thigh and grabs his cock, lowering his eyes, he sees that she also has Max's hand. She wanks their two cocks gently by murmuring that they are already very hard.

Their hands caress her body and each takes her mouth when the other releases her to massage her breasts and titillate her pink nipples. Being much more impatient than him, Max reaches her pussy and rubs the inside of her intimate lips as Harper moans in Justin's mouth, without letting go their cocks in full erection. She slides to the floor and kneels between the men to look at the two cocks she has in her hand and that she serves between her fingers, as if to compare them.

Justin's cock actually seems to be the same size as Max's, but as it just goes over her little hand, she thinks his cock needs to be longer than Max's. If she can think of a figure, she would say that Justin's is more than 20 centimeter and that of Max reaches 17 centimeters. Harper shakes and sensually caresses Max's cock, while she licks the tip of Justin's dick and vice versa. The men groan together under her licks and on her side, she sighs satisfaction.

Since Alex taught her how to suck a cock, the redhead loves it. Every time Justin sees her, Harper always begins by swallowing his sex. She even tries to take both ends in her mouth but she can not keep them long. Justin wants to show off the talents of his little slut.

"Watch to Max your talents of great sucker" Justin said taking her head in his hands.

The redhead stands in front of him with her legs spread, she folds in two and her tongue runs the length of Justin's cock. She goes up, then her mouth sucks his tip before swallowing his cock until he feels the top of his cock pass her tonsils and eventually hit the bottom of her throat. She stays a moment like that with his cock pulsing in her throat, before removing it to breathe deeply. Max being on the ground behind her, he watched her move between her thighs to also revel in the sight of her pussy and anus exposed.

"Fuck, this is the first time I've seen a girl do that, and what ass! But I do what ... me?" Max says before asking.  
"You could take care of my pussy" Harper says before taking his cock in the mouth, while Max pushes his head between her buttocks to pass her tongue along her pussy.

Justin does not know what Max does to her, but she moans on his cock that she sucks with gluttony, he feels tremble her butt that he has in his hands. Max must eat her pussy and especially, her clitoris that he knows extremely sensitive. Now, she masturbates him quickly by keeping his tip between her lips, her body stirring more and more.

Her head in his hands to keep it well, Justin pushes his cock as far as possible and he pours his sperm into long jets in her mouth. He cum so much that she can not swallow everything, it flows on the edge of her lips as much as she too, is cuming under Max's tongue and fingers. But when he wants to relieve her of his dick, Harper plate him against her and finished cuming with his cock in her mouth.

"Oh my, Justin, it's incredible! Cum with a cock in the mouth and someone who eats your pussy."  
"It's nice to see you enjoying together but I have my cock getting impatient" Max said.  
"I wonder what you're waiting for fuck me?" Harper answers him, still leaning with her elbows on Justin's legs, and her ass in the air.

Taking the invitation, Max slips his cock between her buttocks as Justin spreads both hands, Max rubs his cock in the slit of her wet pussy before sliding it in. She is so soaked that his cock enters easily, and Justin's little bitch moans with happiness under this penetration.

* * *

While Max fucks her gently, she licks the sperm that remained on his cock, which makes Justin hard again. From time to time, Max pulls his dick out of her pussy to rub her clit with his tip to make her moan louder, and he fucks her again by sinking deeply.

As he remains without moving, it is Max who stirs his ass to feel better his cock and he resumes his back-and-forth to fuck her much faster. Justin feels that the redhead will soon cum again. This slut fiercely rubs her clit at the same time as Max fucks her like a bitch. Her body rises and she lets her orgasm break out.

During her orgasm, Max kept her tight against him and as soon as she calms down, he fucks her like a madman at a frantic pace and he cum shouting. Harper returns in a new enjoyment to accompany that of Max, which clings to her to empty his balls at the bottom of her pussy. When he releases her, she collapses on Justin.

Lying on the bed, the redhead regains strength and looks towards Justin.

"Now, it's your turn" she said taking his erect cock in her hand.

Harper passes on him and he holds his cock straight when kneeling, she places her pussy dripping above him. When the tip of his dick is placed between her vaginal lips, she moans and she falls on his cock until he feels her clitoris pricking his pubis through his hair.

Justin takes her hips to properly tackle her on him and he waves his to send sparks of pleasure in her pussy. She puts her lips on his mouth and they kisses in this passionate hug, before she starts to go up and down on his stiff cock. Justin feels Max move and stand behind her. He feels his hand that touches his cock buried in Harper's pussy, Max must rub her anus.

"Justin told me you'd like to get caught in dp ... I think it's time" he says.

Harper leans on Justin and she squeals with pleasure as Max sticks his finger into her asshole, he feels it through the thin partition that separates her two holes. Now, Justin feels that Max had to put two fingers in her ass.

"Ooohhh, yeesssss!, Fuck me together!"  
"So, get rid of your ass!"

Harper has her head in his neck, she spreads her two buttocks with her hands and she shouts to Max to fuck her ass. Justin feels her tremble when Max puts his cock on her anus and pushes it into her sphincter. She lets out a little cry of pain, but it turns into a kind of lonely when his dick slips in her ass along his, so close. She even raises her little ass to sink it thoroughly. The redhead sits back on his dick and Max begins to fuck her ass gently, then she beats the measure and the men let her do it.

They quickly find the right rhythm and she moans each time a dick sinks into one of her holes ... that is to say, almost without stopping. Penetration speeds increase and their powers also. When Harper falls on him, Max follows her in her movement and her pussy is much narrower with a dick like that of Max in her ass. Justin feels that he will not hold out very long. Especially as he feels the big balls of Max who strike his ass and the bottom of his cock at the same time. Justin grunts when he feels his cock is going cum.

"AAAAHHHHH the bitch! Fuck, I cummmm!' he put her on him.  
"YYEEEESSSSSS, me too!" Max jabs too.

Together, they pour their sperm into her burning holes, which contract spasmodically on their sexes because her whole body erupts under a magnificent orgasm. Max retires and falls on the side on a groan of regret from Harper, who must feel her anus empty.

Harper rolls on the other side and Justin sees a stream of her juice and sperm, which flows from her pussy and ass, when his dick comes out of her sweaty body.

"I've never cum so much. I knew it would be good but ... fuck! I thought I'd die of pleasure!"  
"Me too" Max said "what a fuck! We'll start again whenever you want ... You've got a pretty good chance, Justin. Be careful not to get her stolen by another."  
"The night is not over, I intend to still enjoy your beautiful dicks" she said with a naughty smile.

Harper caresses their cocks a little soft, just for a few seconds before taking them in the mouth ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Harper Finkle (18 years) - Jennifer Stone**

 **Max Taylor (19 years) - Jake T. Austin**


	9. Road Trip with Topanga

**A/N: This is a new chapter, with our little Topanga for new adventures. And from this chapter, Topanga will have blond hair, it's explained into.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **09 - Road Trip with Topanga**

 **The next day,**

On his way home, Justin hears a car stopping near him. He then hears a familiar voice asking him if he wanted to be dropped somewhere. Justin leans in and smiles as he sees Topanga Matthews, his aunt's neighbor who is twice his age. He is surprised at her new blond hair, she had to dye them since the last time.

"Hello nice guy. Get in my car, I'll take you back" she adds in a sexy voice, he begins to have an erection just by seeing her breasts in her wide cleavage from her very tight top "c'mon!"

Sitting in the driver's seat, Topanga's narrow skirt is raised fairly high, not far from her crotch. He looks at her persistently, appreciating the sight of her thighs, she smiles and raises her right leg with a naughty look. It does roll her skirt higher and he can see her purple tanga. He feels that if she asks him to kiss her, he will not resist.

"Go, go up my lovely lover. I need to talk to you but not here" she says before continuing with a mischievous smile "it is not necessary that one of our curious neighbors notices a nice guy like you, get dragged by an older woman. And what a spectacle we would give your mother if she saw us."

Megan had told her how they had been surprised by Theresa, and just thinking about it, Justin quickly climbs into the car and finds his nose almost in her cleavage. His eyes plunge into the furrow that separates them and linger on her beautiful curves. with a big sigh, Tobanga pushes the elastic limits of her sweater with her chest, and sends her most beautiful sexy smile that would crack any man. While she drives, he can not leave his eyes of her thighs unveiled by her skirt rolled up.

"You like it, Justin?"

He does not answer but he leans towards her and puts his hand on her knee bent. Nothing but touching her knee, his cock shuddering. She looks at his crotch and she knows that it pleases him because she has a diabolical smile, notice that she took him in her nets of huntress. Slowly, his hand moves under her tight white skirt and he feels her silky tanga. She advances a bit her butt to allow him better access, and his fingers find her pussy already wet. Justin pushes his fingers between her vaginal lips and begins to caress them before pushing them in.

"Raise your ass, I want to take off your tanga!" he orders her in an authoritative tone.

Justin does not know what took her, but she obeyed with a little groan. He pulls off her underwear and puts it under his nose for inhale it. The odor of her sex rises to his brain and excites his senses. He caresses her clit and pushes two fingers in her pussy so inviting, to hear her begin to moan. He realizes that she drives at 70 Kms/hour and that they risk an accident.

The young man tries to remove his fingers but she locks his hand with her thighs and implores him to continue. Justin tells her to pay attention to the road and he continues his tactile aggression on her sex. When she starts to cum, a torrent of wet spurts from her pussy and she grunts pleasure under her orgasm while keeping the car well in line.

Upon raising his head, he sees through her window-pane, a passenger of a heavy weight which doubled them, and who did not lose a crumb. This man smiles at them with a wink and raising his thumb as a sign of approval, which does that Topanga sits on the right pedal to accelerate.

"We have to find a quiet corner" she explains at him.

Later, Topanga enters in the rest area and heads towards the undergrowth to park as far as possible from parked cars and toilets. As soon as the contact was extinguished, she threw herself upon him and kissed him eagerly. Her tongue is in his mouth and she fights with his as her hands pull on his zipper and pull out his stretched cock.

"Let me do, Justin, I'll take care of you. I only think about it since last night when my husband fucked me quickly with his little cock and he ejaculated a few minutes later without making me cum! I love Cory but I am tired that he leaves me unsatisfied!" Topanga said with frustration "settle down comfortably and enjoy!"

Her hands caress his dick and balls she pulled out of his pants. Their touch is magic and all he can do is enjoy the pleasure they give him. One of her hands tightens his stiff cock and turning around, she goes up and down. The other hand caresses his big balls that she rolls between her fingers and instantly, she compresses his swollen balls. She knows how to please him and excite him.

Justin watches her play with his sex and he is always surprised that a beautiful woman like her, who could have any men and women, wants him, a young man just out of his teens. She watches his reactions with a grin. He loves her naughty smile that expresses her satisfaction to hold him in the palm of her hand, in every possible way.

He pulls her blouse over her head to see her wonderful big breasts. He is surprised to see that she wears a kind of half-bra, which pushes them up and inside. Justin can not help burying his face between them, making her moan for a long time.

"You and I, we will make love anywhere and every time we want" Topanga said to him after a groan "nobody will stop us!"

Under her domination and the excitement of the moment, her young lover accepts everything she asks of him and he forgets his aunt and his girlfriends. All that matters for now is what she does with her hands and he knows she will soon devour him with her mouth. She reads in his mind as she leans and sucks the tip of his cock like a nipple of baby bottle.

She licks each drop of pre-ejaculatory fluid and makes him moan louder and louder. He takes her head in his hands and he forces her to take his cock deep into her mouth, he does not really need to force her because this is obviously what she wants. Her head goes back and forth from top to bottom on his dick, and to the rhythm that his hands dictate. He keeps one hand on her head and the other hand reaches the bottom of her back to try to slip his fingers under her white skirt.

* * *

Feeling what Justin wants and without losing his cock from her mouth, Topanga unfastenes the belt of her skirt. This allows him to slide his fingers on her butt, but it is not his only goal. He spreads her buttocks and descending further down the line of her ass, stuck a fingers in her anus.

It makes her jump and she swallows his penis in surprise, he did not intend to leave his finger in her anus but her reflex is interesting, because she sucks his cock much more ferociously. Topanga pauses briefly to spit her saliva running down her chin.

"Cum on my face! Give me your cum and cum in my mouth, bastard child!" she tells him.

She seems to have several mini-orgasms but obviously, she will not stop until she gets what she wants, and surely more. Justin wants cum and from his right hand, he forces her head to go up and down faster and faster. In the distance, he sees a group of boys and girls watching them, Justin wonders if they see her long blond hair appear very briefly when Topanga swings her head up and down.

Justin wonders for a moment if she changed the color of her hair, because he said he preferred blond girls. Seeing this crowd of curious perverts, an idea crosses his mind and he starts screaming.

"OOOOHHHH, YESSSSSS! I'm going cummmm! Suck, slut! Swallow my cock!"

At this moment, he does not worry if it hurts to her, he must explode! Justin pushes her mouth on his burning dick and releases the white lava that is in his balls to flood her throat. He holds her head as he ejaculates his hot cum on hearing her groan, but he does not care.

Time and again, he pulls his cum in her mouth and Topanga swallows everything without losing a single drop. Finally, totally exhausted and emptied, she continues to suck and lick the sperm remains that drag on his cock. It's a real bitch thirsty for sex and even in his present state, Justin can feel the vibrations of her pussy under the tips of her fingers.

Justin does not even have time to recover that she raises her skirt by facing him. She takes his cock in hand and sticking her mouth on his, she gives him life. She shakes her blond hair and implores him to fuck her like a whore. What can he do? The milady needs to be helping and he's a well-educated boy, he has to meet her needs.

After the pleasure and extraordinary enjoyment she has procured for him, it is the least he can do. The minutes pass and he feels the spasms of her successive orgasms by the contractions of her pussy on his dick well anchored in her hot sex. She lacks breath but she still continues crying her enjoyment.

And she makes him cum again, by dint of groaning like a nympho lacking of cock. Justin impale her as far as possible on his cock and he hears her squealing. Of pain or ecstasy? He does not care because he ejaculates a flood of cum in her greedy pussy. They remain hooked to each other like the damned who do not want to burn in hell. Spasms after spasms, Topanga tortures his cock and he does the same in her pussy. Finally, she collapses completely soft and a fraction of a second after, Justin thinks she is in the apples.

But she opens her eyes and begins to kiss his face.

"You're the best lover I've ever had! You fuck like a god and you keep the pace. You can fuck me when you want! I'm all yours!" she declares with happiness.

Now, Justin knows he will not forget her offer. He is a young man with very little experience in the game of love, or should he say, sex. Here is a beautiful woman who proposes to him to complete the education which his aunt gives him. It will be better than magazines and porn movies.

His imagination is already active and he is ready for overtime training. Justin hopes she loves anal sex, maybe she'll let him do that with her? What voluntarily, she will force him to stick his cock in her anus? She may play the role of a class whore for his only pleasure, as Megan did with Zeke.

His imagination is boundless. She will suck him whenever he wants ... and if he asked her not to wear underwear, she would do that for him? Or better yet, if he told her he wanted to get her pregnant? After all, she can still conceive, but will she accept or move away from him? She seemed to have no remorse for have cuckolded her husband, but carrying the child of another man is a different thing. He could throw her contraceptive pills ... no! But he could offer her a trip for a week or two to the west coast, he could make her his prisoner and fuck her until she lost her head, she could forget her pills while filling her pussy of his seed every day.

This is an interesting idea but before, he will make Topanga his personal slut and she will obey him, he would continue to see this woman so hot and so hungry for sex. And maybe in a few years, Topanga can offer him to fuck her own daughter, Riley Matthews, when she'll grown up. As Megan had done the same with her daughter Alex.

Topanga readjusted and checked her make-up, then she restarted the car, telling him that they would soon see each other again. Justin decides to test his grip on her by asking her to take the wheel. She accepts without reluctance and he slips behind the wheel. Leaving this place, a young couple watches them passing with looks of reprimand ( _or envy_ ) on their faces. He thinks that man seems envious.

While riding, Justin feels more powerful, he drives with a beautiful woman sitting next to him, her hand in his crotch and his cock swells again. A fantasy passes in his head.

"Suck me while I drive" Justin said.  
"Justin, we do not have time and this is not the place ..." Topanga tries to reason him, even she has limits.  
"You said: « _ **anywhere**_ » and « _ **when I want**_ ». If it is not true, I'll let you down!" he said, even if he was not serious.

Topanga does not know if he jokes or not, but she shrugs. She unzips his zipper, and quickly pulls his hard cock out. Getting a blowjob on the highway while driving is still dangerous. He almost lost control of the car.

Topanga so heated him by sucking his cock that when he cum in her mouth, Justin stupidly pulled his hands off the steering wheel for a second to force her to swallow each drop, grabbing her head and holding it in place. Fortunately the truck that was going to doubling him has honk and he has resumed his road.

After the ride, Justin stops a little before his house, he kisses her before he leaves the car.

"If your pussy is still itching, give me a call and I'll arrange to come and join you."  
"Oh I will. I surely have some things to teach you and you, you have to be imaginative!"

When he leaves the car, he sees his lover take the wheel and drive home. He can already seen himself fucking her like a whore in a shabby motel ...

 **...**

 **A/N: Here! This chapter already gives clues for the next one. I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Topanga Matthews (38 years) - Danielle Fishel**


	10. Topanga, his little whore

**A/N: This is the sequel of the preceding chapter, Have fun!**

 **Attention, what follows will go IS into the role play that the two characters play, do not be shocked by rude words and everything.**

 **...**

 **10 - Topanga, his little whore**

 **The next day,**

Justin is already receiving a phone call from Topanga, who tells him she urgently needs to see him. Eventually, he did not have to wait too long to realize his first fantasy with her. It only remains to convince her, what he hopes to achieve.

"Topanga, where are you?"  
"At home, dressing me sexy to please you."

He smiled, before being taken in hand by his aunt Megan, he wanted to go see a prostitute to see her skills to make him cum, but he had never had the audacity to try and go to see one. Justin believes this is the time to test Topanga and see if she is willing to submit to his evil desires.

"In fact, if you really want to make me please ... dress like a whore: ultra-short skirt, boots and ultra-tight top and very low-necked, without bra and panties!"  
"Justin ?! You're crazy, I can not get out like this!" Topanga exclaims indignant before continuing "... what do you have in mind?"  
"A fantasy to satisfy. So, you want to play with me?"  
"You're a good bastard, Justin! But okay, where do I meet you?"

He gives her the address and to join him in ten minutes.

"But Justin ... it's the street with whores!"  
"Exactly, I wanted to fuck a good whore for a long time, do you want to play with me?"

There was silence on the line for almost one minute.

"I do not know what you have in mind, but you won" Topanga asked him after her hesitation "you want to play the pimp or the customer?"  
"Both, maybe ..." Justin answers, not sure yet of his decision.  
"My pussy is already wet. OK, in twenty minutes, I change me"  
"Okay, Toby. You park and get out of the car to prostitute yourself, I'm the customer you're gonna pick."

 **...**

When Justin arrives in the famous street, it's quite quiet but a man is already trying to get Topanga in his car. He even handed her a $50 bill, but she refused by telling him something. The guy must treat her as an old whore but he leaves.

"$100 to make your party, are you okay?" Justin screams when he reaches her height.

Topanga turns her head with a reproving look, then a smile of relief when she recognizes her evil young lover. She climbs quickly done in his car, actually relieved to get out of there. Topanga really made up like a whore, perhaps not to be recognized by someone. It must be said that she is well known in the midst of her profession, and if one of her colleagues has recognized her, her carerie would be damned, not to mention her quiet family life.

A part of Justin would like this to happen, his dark part who does not care with consequences and that could even destroy her family to have Topanga as his sexual slave. But the rational part of Justin does not want to do that to her, he loves her and he just wants to make love to her and realize certain fantasies with her ... make her a child too, maybe ...

"So, my boy. Do we want to make love to his momma? Or do you need to lose your virginity?" Topanga smiled perversely, sitting with her thighs almost completely unveiled.

She plays very well her roleplay, her little bitch of Topanga. Justin drives to a dingy motel, known for its rooms rented on time, and the receptionist hands him a key.

"She's still fucking this whore, but you're a little young, my boy. You're going to feel like fucking your mom" the receptionist said with a grin.

Topanga lowered her head and headed toward the room, seeing that this man really took her for a whore. In the dingy room, Topanga immediately notices his erection and plays her play of whore.

"Say, my little guy. You look like you've got a nice cock. Out it that I check."

While he tries to extract his dick stuck in his pants, Topanga plays hips while massaging her breasts. Her nipples are tight and she shakes them before his eyes as she approaches her customer. He gets ready to catch them, but this whore keeps her distance and pivots to present her big ass.

As a good whore, Topanga leans forward and her skirt goes up enough so that he can see her black garter belts and her string stuck between her buttocks bounced. After have him excited excitement, she sat on a chair and pulls off her boots, raising each leg and Justin looks at her holding his cock in his hand. Topanga uncases her stockings and makes them roll slowly on her beautiful legs. With her thighs spread, she gives him a leg and he hastens to finish rolling her stocking on her foot in extension, while she caresses her pussy through her transparent string. Her other hand raises her breasts by pinching her nipples.

When Justin removes her second stocking while watching her, he sees a flash in her eyes and her hands lock on her breasts and her pussy. He realizes that she has just had a little orgasm, she pulls her string and both feet in the air, she removes it. The vision makes him completely crazy, her pussy is actually all wet when she shows him by spreading her legs and pulling her big vaginals lips with both hands.

"STOP! Keep your juice for me" Topanga shouts at him because he had masturbated without realizing it.

He would have liked to send his cum on her face, but she pushed back his hand and tightened the base of his cock so strongly, that the pain prevented hum from cuming. Topanga pulls him at his feet with help of his dick, and her brilliant look means: « _ **you are at my mercy, my little boy!**_ ». Justin is ready to do whatever she wants, she kneels down and looks at him.

"You're going to start by fucking my mouth, but be careful, I have a little mouth and you have a big cock ... If you hurt me ... I bite!"

His sex half swallowed by this whore, Justin begins to come and go in her mouth but he feels that he will be difficult to hold long because she has his buttocks in her hands and one of her fingers press his anus. She takes his cock out of her mouth to talk to him.

"Come on my little guy. Cum on my face, water me with your virgin juice. I'll cum too, with you" she said.

Her words, the heat of her mouth and her tongue on his cock, make him crack and without regard to her warning, he grabs the back of her head to pull it towards him and his hips push his cock deep in her throat. She grumbles, but does not try to push him away or bite him. She encourages him by grabbing his ass to crush her face on his pubis.

Justin has the impression that he pours liters of sperm into her throat, and she really struggles to swallow everything without choking. He continues to cum and Topanga keeps it in her mouth, until his cock no longer jumps on her tongue.

* * *

Topanga removes her mouth and the last squirt falls on her red lips, in addition to the excess of sperm running down her cheeks. With her shiny face of cum, she looks like a whore licking his cock. Then, she pulls his customer on the bed and kneeling on all fours, she spreads her buttocks to offer her holes of love.

"Show me what you can do" Topanga said.

His head inside her thighs, Justin licks her ass stripe until his tongue touches her anus. She grunts when the tip of his tongue tries to get into it. Her thighs tremble and he continues his aggression. Justin licks her clit and his nose touches her trembling anus. Far from shocking him, his semi-soft cock sticks up with excitement and continuing to tease her clit with fingertips, he pushes his tongue in her pussy soaked and fragrant.

"OOOoohhh, yessss. Fuck me, Justin! Now! Your cock, I want your dick, QUICK!"

Justin climbs on her back and he takes her in doggy style like an animal. His dick has no trouble spreading her lips from her slippery pussy and he penetrates her into this cushion soft and silky, to dive deep into her sex. It is extraordinary to slip in this wet sheath, which encloses his cock so perfectly by compressing it. Buttering against the cervix of her uterus, he kept telling her to calm down a bit but, uttering small cries, Topanga massaged his dick by squeezing her vaginal muscles.

He fucks her for several minutes by hitting her ass with his balls when he is completely in her. She asks for more ... she wants more, he fucks her roughly to make her scream with pleasure. Her orgasm surprises him and she retreats her ass so violently that she ejects him from her erupting pussy. Panicked, he takes his cock in hand and suddenly, he penetrates her but her hole is much tighter and less wet than before, and Topanga grows a howl.

"AAAHHHH! Fuck!" she moaned "my, you're in my ass! Nobody ever fucked my ass before!"

But even in groaning in pain, Topanga does not shy away from being fucked by the ass on his dick and she even encourages him, when he feels her asshole relax after several seconds of keeping his sex at the bottom of hers, with her anus crushing his dick. Some little comings and going and he widens her little hole, now consenting.

He's in the 7th heaven!

Justin fucks the ass of his neighbor's aunt, and she's damn tight. His cock is coming and going and he adores more and more anal sex. In more, it's so exciting to fucking a woman's ass of this age, it's almost like a rape. This experienced woman has just let him do what no man, even her husband, has been allowed to do to her.

He feels immense pride and has the impression that his cock is the size of his arm. The more he fucks her ass and the more she asks for, she will herself to meet his sex to impale herself deeply while yelling with pleasure. Justin can not anymore but he wants her pleasure too. He passes his hands around her waist and begins to play with her clitoris. At the same time, his other hand crushes her breasts and nipples hard as stone. She seemed to be in agony but also in ecstasy every time he dived into her anus and she shouted.

"Yesssss, rape my ass! SON OF A BITCH! FUCK MY ASSSSSSS!"

Justin is sure the whole hotel knows about it.

"Here, you dirty whore! Take that in your ass!" he screams for the game.

The release of his sperm in her ass makes her crazy and she pumps his cock to receive a new squirt every time she takes it entirely, coming to hit his pubis with her buttocks and under moans of pleasure.

 **...**

Finally, full of sex, Justin collapses on his back with his cock still in her ass. Her knees bend and Topanga collapses on the bed. They stay like that a long time before his cock deflates and when he straightening, his cock comes out of her anus with a sound of champagne cork jumping.

Justin lowers her eyes to see her ass open wide full of cum, which begins to close gently while letting his juice flow to her pussy. He tilts on his back and Topanga stirs. She turns and leaning over him, she licks his sticky tip with the tip of her tongue. Better than a whore, what she confirms before swallowing his cock to clean it.

"I'm really your whore, Justin ..." Topanga said with a tired tone.

She does not seem at all embarrassed to suck his cock that comes out of her ass, and she even picks up the sperm stuck on his pubic hair while swallowing all his cock. She's really a fucking whore, her Topanga. Suddenly, he becomes hard again so dry in her mouth.

"Ah, those young virility, it's quick again hard. Lie down Justin, and let me do it."

He took more time this time to cum, but in perfect whore, Topanga did not let go his dick and his balls before taking another slap of sperm in her diabolical mouth. After a good joint shower, Justin took her home.

"You can call me when you want. Next time, I'll be your slave and you'll be my master" she said to him on a last kiss.

As he watched her leave, Justin again had an erection after her last statement. If she really thinks it, it will really be time to tell her not to sleep with her husband anymore and stop taking her contraceptive pills. He wants that she to be the first to carry his child ... but not yet, he still has time.

 **...**

 **A/N: Here, I will stop a little with Topanga and use new characters.**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Topanga Matthews (38 years) - Danielle Fishel**


	11. Georgia, his aunt's best friend

**A/N: This time I will use a "Shake it Up" character. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **11 - Georgia, his aunt's best friend**

 **A week later,**

One morning, his aunt had asked him to accompany her to a baptism. Her best friend is the godmother and she wishes her company for the journey and enjoy her car, which is more comfortable than hers. Justin asks if anyone is going to find it strange that a young man accompany her.

"I do not care, I would present you as my nephew, which is the case and if some want to think otherwise, I would take pleasure" Megan retorts.

The day of departure, he is very pleasantly surprised when seeing her friend. Georgia Jones is a woman who seems a little younger than his aunt, dressed in a light summer dress, just supported by thin straps. The vaporous fabric of the dress that arrives in mid-thigh floats pleasantly on a pair of buttocks rebounded and her long legs are discovered, without stockings or sticky. Her malicious brown eyes detail him when she shakes his hand to say hello.

"Good to know you, Justin. Your aunt only says good things about you, it's an opportunity for me to get to know you better."

Of course, Justin would like to know her more. He does not stop to watch her chest, which is struggling to remain trapped in her dress at the large neckline. Unfortunately, she is accompanied by a man in his fifties that she presents them as her cousin.

"Justin, come up with me behind. We'll speak and Warren prefers to be before" Georgia told him.

He is happy to share the back seat with this older and incredibly sexy woman.

"It does not bother you that I put myself in the middle, I like to see the road."  
"No, not at all" Justin answers, he ends by thinking, ' _on the contrary, you will be closer to me_.'

In a corner, Georgia slips slightly towards him and her thigh sticks against his. He feels the heat of her thigh and his sex begins to be cramped under his pants. He does not leave her legs, and especially her thighs, at eyes. As her dress is very short and goes up even more when she turns to look out the window.

A most banal conversation commences: What classes he is? What are his ambitions? Does he have a girlfriend? Bla bla bla ...

 **...**

Night falls gently and he sees her eyes flicker, he does not even hide more to look at her breasts. On a movement of the car, her head falls on his shoulder. Very gently, he puts his arm around her bare shoulders. In front, they listen to music and watch the road rather cluttered.

Without Georgia's reaction, which seems to him asleep, he caresses the top of her chest with his fingertips, and as she slipped a little on the seat, the bottom of her dress is at the level of her crotch and he even distinguishes the bottom of her pussy that forms a brown spot under the fabric of the panties. Megan gives a steering wheel stroke to avoid a car that uncovers, and the head of her best friend slides from his shoulder to fall on her lap. Georgia grunts a little and in her drowsiness gets into a "gun dog" on the bench with her dress rolling on her hips. Justin has her ass under his eyes and she seems to have fallen asleep again.

Justin is very well awake and his dick under her cheek would like to take the air. With the jerks of the car, her cheek rubs on his dick that begins to become very hard and he must stifle a moan of pleasure because her string allows him to admire her buttocks, round and without defect. If he puts his hand on her buttocks, he may wake her up but he is terribly envious ... his sex hormones decide for him and he puts his hand on her ass.

As Georgia does not wake up, he slightly caresses her buttocks and his fingers boldly approach the piece of fabric slipped between her buttocks. Now it's pretty dark in the car and Megan & Warren no longer see much behind. In her sleep, Georgia turned and she has a leg half folded on the bench and the other falling on the front.

Justin takes a risk and spreads her string from the fingertips, to caress the bump formed by her clit. She still does not move but he hears her moan softly. He inserts two fingers between her pussy lips and feels she is wet. She moves her head a little and he immediately stops his hand holding his breath.

No! He feels her hand on his fly and the zipper that goes down ...

Apparently, Georgia does not sleep anymore or he has just been fooled by his aunt's friend. She waited until he stuffed his fingers in her pussy to pretend to wake up. His cock, which was uncomfortable, is now released and he feels a soft tongue licks his tip.

Georgia sucks his cock with his aunt in front who drives and her cousin who could turn over at any time. Justin wonders if Georgia is aware of his relationship with Megan and if she does not knowingly benefit from it. If his adventures with Topanga is a hint, Georgia must know it ... but for the moment, it's really exciting and he digs her pussy with his fingers, while titillating her clit that he feels very well. His cock is now in her mouth and she sucks him tenderly.

The young adult holds as long as he can and he lacks to cum in her mouth when he feels her stiff, tighten her thighs on his hand, and stifle her cry of enjoyment by pushing his dick to the bottom of her throat. A flood of her cum floods his hand and he regrets not being able to enjoy it with his mouth or with his dick.

Justin likes do cum a woman but now, he wonders what she's going to do.

When Georgia regains control of her senses, he feels her hand looking for his balls and raising her head a little, she makes go-come her mouth to his cock to suck it along his length while stroking his balls. With both hands, he takes her head and gives the cadence by pressing well on her neck to push his cock as far as possible.

This is surely not the first blowjob she does because Georgia does not even cough when his cock grows in her throat and she massages his dick by swallowing. He wants to delay this unique moment, but he feels his need to explode in her throat, he holds her head and, jet after jet, he pours his cream to the bottom of her throat.

Justin releases her head only when his sex has no pulsation. But Georgia does not retire and finishes tasting his sex soaked with a mixture of saliva and sperm. After licking the last vestiges of her seed on his seed, Georgia stands up and sits down on the seat.

"You both sleep? We hear you not much" Megan asks after perceiving a movement in the back.

Georgia looks at her accomplice with a flirtatious smile and Justin would have liked her to say: "it's hard to talk when my mouth is full of your nephew's cock!"

"Dany, you want to go ahead? I'd be better behind to fall asleep a bit and you should get behind the wheel to relieve your aunt" Warren asks.

It made Georgia moan for disappointment ...

* * *

After a short stop, Justin is in front with his aunt. Sitting down, he realizes that he has not put up his zipper, but as it's dark, it probably will not be noticed ... but it's not counting on his bitch aunt. He just restarted that Megan puts her hand on his thigh and she tries to lower his zipper.

She discovers with astonishment that it is already down and she must be told herself that he did on purpose before going up beside her, knowing her sexual needs against him. When she gets his dick again in erection, he sees that she is surprised to find it sticky because Megan cast an interrogative glance while turning her head towards her nephew.

She must find it a little too wet for it to be just pre-sperm under her touch. His aunt will surely ask for explanations tomorrow. Meanwhile, she does not let go of his cock while driving until they arrive at the hotel. Justin wonders how he will be able to fuck her best friend who is not cold in the eyes, and who surely loves sex as much as his aunt.

To remain discreet, everyone has its room and after getting kissed, they all go to bed. When his aunt kisses her lips in a rather intimate way, Justin sees that Georgia is watching in a strange way. In the elevator, Megan looks at her key.

"I'm in the 122" her aunt said "and you, Justin?"  
"225, on the second floor"  
"Me too" Georgia said with a smile.

First, Megan comes out of the elevator with Warren and when the door closes, Georgia throws herself at him and kisses him frantically. Their tongues seek and fuse as their hands explore the body of the other. He lowers the small straps of her dress along her arms and lowering her bra, he devours her breasts. Georgia pulled his cock out of his pants and rubbed her groin against his with a sigh.

"My, you have a damn cock."

So early in her room, Georgia gets rid of her dress and her bra. She lay down on the bed and with her hands behind her neck, she challenged him.

"So, would you like to fuck your aunt's best friend? You want to put your beautiful cock in the pussy of a milf like me? How do you find me, beautiful apollo?"

Justin finds himself naked and he sees her eyes staring at his erect cock. She looks amazed at this young man, all muscles, with his sex proudly erect. When she removes her underwear, he is surprised to see a pussy with luscious lips and already swollen by the desire she has to get fucked. She has some fair hair above her pussy, a small triangle of shiny silk threads.

Her blond hair surrounds her beautiful face and at that moment, when she holds out her arms, it would give her 30 years instead of the 40 she probably must have. She seems to have been created especially for the pleasure of men, beautiful forms, all in graceful curves. He is surprised by her breasts which, released from bra, resemble two beautiful big pears. He comes upon her, kneeling on either side of her chest and offering her his proud manhood.

"I should not do that with a boy who's a little older than my daughter" Georgia said to herself as she blew, the slight remorse that drives into her.

To remove any trace of scruple, Justin teases her lips with the end of his sex and immediately, her tongue finally comes out of her mouth to lick it. Her eyes shine with desire and by opening her mouth, Georgia welcomes his cock moaning. She closes her eyes and savors his sex as a rare and high value. When she turns her head slightly, his cock distorts her cheek. He remains for a moment fully embedded in her mouth and she pushes him to resume her breathing.

"You've gone up like a donkey, and I would prefer it elsewhere! I already tasted but before, you have to prepare my pussy" Georgia balance him on the side and she finds herself straddling him by spreading her lips vaginals "show me if you know how to use your tongue. Show me what you can do to a real woman."

Obviously, he takes up the challenge and introduces his tongue between her wet lips to dive as far as possible before reassembling to see if her clit is already out of her hiding place. Taking her butt in full hand, he licks her slit free of pubic hair and then, he makes his tongue come in as if he fuck her, it pleases her.

"Yes, Justin. That's fine, continues ..." Georgia groaned.

Justin sucks her swollen lips into his mouth, he searches her pussy in all the places accessible to his tongue and he sucks her big clit, while teasing her from his tongue. To facilitate his task and for her personal pleasure, Georgia puts herself as best as she can by lifting one of her legs and a few minutes later, she has a beautiful orgasm, shaking her body.

She cum so much that her cum runs in his mouth. They take their breath, lying side by side, and she does not take long to resume his cock in hand, always in full erection.

"Hmm, your aunt should have introduced me to her nephew much sooner. It's good to caress such a beautiful thing, do you use it as well as your mouth?"  
"Want a demonstration?"

For any answer, she takes his pillow to add to hers and sleep on her back, with her head raised, she raises her knees and spreads her thighs. This shows that this single mother loves sex and breathes sex. Why is she still single? It's a mystery ...

 **...**

With wide eyes, Georgia watches his cock as he approaches his sex to rub her wet lips at her butt. He slips it a bit in her sex and goes back to her clit. Justin does not penetrate and strap his tip on her pussy and he goes down even lower on her anus.

"Ooohh, no. Not here! I want it in my pussy!"

He goes back and begins to push his cock between her vaginal lips. Indeed, it is really beautiful to see his sex above hers that it opens as much as possible with her pretty fingers, and everyone wonders if this little hole will be able to absorb this big snake.

A little blow and a third of his dick disappears in her pussy, and without problem. Then, it is she who raises her kidneys and more than half of his cock disappears in her greedy pussy. Her legs surround his body and he can not help but take her with a single swift stroke.

"Yesssss! Oooohhhhh shit! I cummmm!"

In fact, Georgia already cum with his cock buried deep in her vagina, which convulse in multiple contractions of enjoyment. His mouth feasts with her big nipples while the bottom of her body is looking for pleasure, moving frantically on his sex to maintain her orgasm. When she calms down a bit, Justin begins to fuck her. She moans constantly, completely at his mercy and he fucks her more and more violently.

Justin takes her ankles and raises them to her shoulders, she groans more and more strongly under his shouts. Her nails begin to plow his back and when she has a new orgasm, he cum with her and pours all his cum into her body in ecstasy.

Under a long groan from him, Justin pulls his cock out of her hot sex and he presents it in front of her mouth. Eyes shining, Georgia looks at him and swallows his dick dripping with juice to suck her like a greedy. Then she withdrawn it for go to the bathroom. He has his cock all clean and always as hard.

Justin goes to the bathroom too and he finds her sitting on the bidet for cleaning her pussy. Justin advances in front of her and his dick finds itself once more in front of her mouth. Georgia smiles at him and opens her lips to insert his cock into her mouth.

Very docile, Georgia sucks and licks his balls to then take one in her mouth, then it's the other's turn. Definitely, Megan's best friend is a beautiful slut who loves sex as his aunt, because while swallowing his balls, she plays perfectly with his dick of her expert hands that caresses it up and down.

When she feels that he is not far from cuming, Georgia squeezes the base of his cock very strongly.

"Not in my mouth, in my ass, now!" she said looking at him with a perverse smile "I do not want to have regrets, because I do not know if another opportunity will present itself."

She stands facing the wall and hands her pretty little ass at him. Justin inserts one, then two fingers in her anus. No cries of pain, just a little squealing and little by little, her anus relaxes and he can add a third finger to widen her little hole.

Georgia spreads good her legs, while stretching her ass and without waiting any longer and without any warning, he places his cock on her anus blossomed, then he gives a blow. This sudden aggression takes her by surprise and she screams in pain, but she quickly recovers and pushes her buttocks against him growling.

Justin calms down and suddenly, he gets to completely bury his cock in her bowels before slowly withdrawing, to impale her again to his balls under her moans of happiness. She leans forward, he catches her breasts and fucks her ass on a rhythm that is mutually agreeable. While pleasing his cock and her asshole, he plays with her big nipples that he knows sensitive as her neck he kisses and nibbles.

He feels that she plays with her clit and her pussy because at times, her fingers clasps his dick that comes and goes in her perfectly open ass and spread to his waist. He feels that she is approaching an orgasm and one of her hands seizes his balls.

Every time he fucks her, she shoots his nutts to take his cock as deeply as possible and she manages to make him cum before her in a wild roar.

"Ooooh ... I cummm! I cum in your ass! AAAaaahhh yessss ... Take that!"

But in the second that follows, Georgia also cum and she joins her new lover to shout her pleasure. His legs let go and Justin crumbles by ground by dragging her with him, still impaled on his big cock that ends up emptying deep in her throbbing ass.

 **...**

They go back to bed and Justin stays with her, who snuggles in his arms.

"Tell me, Justin ... In the car ... your aunt ... Megan masturbated your cock ... right?" she whispers to him just before falling asleep. He does not answer but it's like an affirmation on his part, she adds "you'll tell me that, is not it Justin?"  
"I should not say that kind of thing to a police officer, do you?" Justin said with humor.  
"For the next two days, I'll be your whore, so there's nothing to worry about ..." Georgia whispers and then, before finally falling asleep "... if you want safety, I teach sex lessons to my own lesbian daughter. I want CeCe to give her best to her girlfriend Rocky ..."

He smiles and closes his eyes, but before falling asleep, he feels his cock ( _ **hard again**_ ) hurting him with the belly of this bitch leaning against him. Justin lifted her a little, and wanting to try it, he penetrated her pussy deeply, making her come out a soft moan.

At least that way, Justin can not stain the sheets if he has an erotic dream ... he risks just to get her pregnant, nothing very serious.

 **...**

 **A/N: That's for her, I'm not sure to use Georgia again, so do not expect to see her again before long. I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Georgia Jones (42 years) - Anita Barone**


	12. Theresa, his mother: part 1

**A/N: So for this chapter, I will finally use a character appeared briefly in the second chapter. So I think it's time for you to enjoy it, because she will also have her own adventures.**

 **Ah, and as it is quite long, I will separate it into two chapters. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **12 - Theresa, his mother: part 1**

 **Few weeks later,**

It's been much better with his mother, since Theresa surprised him in games of love with her sister-in-law, Megan. Justin even thinks she's more considerate towards him. To do her service, he made the tiles of the house and this morning he made those of his mother's room.

Justin is on the terrace to make the outside and suddenly, he sees his mother completely naked, coming out of the bathroom. She also sees him and she froze looking at him. She does nothing to hide her body and he does not manage to turn his eyes away. Theresa is really beautiful with her blooming shapes, ample chest and well-shaped hips. She seems so hot ... and desirable. She walks up to her son and opens the door.

"Come inside, Justin, I need to talk to you" Theresa said quietly.

Then, she turns and goes on a dressing gown that arrives to her half-thigh. She sits down on her bed, discovering her thighs more widely, and her son sits in the chair in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I did not want to, but ... you're so beautiful, you're so young. Dad must miss you. Uh, sorry, I did not mean that!"  
"Right now, your father is the last of my worries. Not a single word about it, okay?" he nods and goes on "and it's not your fault. I should have been careful when I left the bathroom knowing you're here, but I have a few questions to ask you. Do you still see your aunt?"  
"Yes, we see each other from time to time. You know I had accompanied him to a baptism."

Theresa looks at him for a few seconds before continuing.

"Yesterday, I was at the coiffeuse's and beside me, a friend of Megan was talking to another woman and ... their discussion caught my attention, I think I heard your name and I think they spoke sex and performances of a beautiful young man. You met one of them that day?"  
"Mom: You are very curious and usually, you never talk about it!"  
"Maybe, but not today, I need to know."  
"Sorry mom, but it's none of your business."  
"Listen ... I know they titillated me. Did you make love with one of them?"  
"Mom, I'm an adult and I can sleep with whom I like."  
"Maybe, but one of them is called Georgia and she's a good friend of Megan. She's almost her age, so you prefer older women than you?"  
"I admit that I like mature women and with experience."  
"Yes, like my sister-in-law ... but they're almost my age. You're 19! How you can ... fuck with these women."

It was the first time that Justin heard his mother say such words, she is so cautious. He decides to push her a bit to see how far this conversation can go, and then he may be able to learn something interesting about his mother.

"They are hot, or too lonely ... with needs to be satisfied. According to them, I fuck them very well and they love it" Justin said shrugging.  
"JUSTIN!" Theresa shouts horrified words of her sweet little boy "... but you ... you like to do that with them? It's not love ... it's only sex"  
"I should not have this kind of discussion with you, but since you insist ... Yes, I like it! It's great every time and I give myself as much as they do. You're not going to blame me for doing this with women your age, who are less beautiful than you" he adds to make her happy.

Theresa blushed a little and he got up to put his arms around her shoulders.

"C'mon mom. Give me a hug, your little boy has grown and he knows how to appreciate women like you: beautiful and desirable" he said.  
"Ah, that ... I can see that you grew up, but it struck me as a funny thing to hear two women saying that my son is a good fuck ... I hope you did not force them ..."  
"MOM! Do not you think they might want me? If you were not my mother, you would not have an idea behind your head when you see me so close to you. I could even pass a call and they come to do whatever I want."

Theresa blushed even more, especially as with an arm still around her shoulders, he has a hand that slightly raises the bottom of her dress. Justin gets up and faces his mother, who remains legs apart, he looks at her crotch to see a few hairs.

"Maybe you should try a man younger than Dad, it would boost your libido, Mom."

She does not even respond to his provocation and he notices that she looks at his crotch, where his cock distorts his pants because it became hard because of this scabrous conversation. Justin blushes and runs into his room. He is lying on his back when his mother knocks on his door and enters inside.

"... I have something to confess to you. How to tell you that ... when you saw me naked just now, I was shocked ... but a fraction of a second later, when I saw your eyes and your eyes that shone with envy, I had a puff of heat that invaded my whole body ..." Theresa stops speaking and seems to look for courage to continue "you seem loving what you saw and ... it's been a long time since I wasn't looked like this, with envy ..."

Her hands detach the fastener from her light dressing-gown, and the latter is ajar enough to have under his eyes, her fine black fleece of pubic hair, cutting at a point as if to indicate the path of paradise.

"Justin ... I want you to look again, that you tells me if I could still please a boy your age ..."

Theresa lowers her eyes, gets up, and drags her dress over her shoulders so she falls to the ground. Completely stunned, her son holds his breath and finally, he sighs an enormous moan before this splendid body that is offered to him. Theresa has re-opened her eyes and seeing his expression, she turns slowly in front of him to expose her anatomy and her beautiful ass, firm, without cellulite.

When she finishes her turn, she opens her big eyes because in a turn of the hand, without thinking, Justin undressed and she has before her, her son completely naked and sporting a proud virility. She stays frozen with her mouth open.

"Mom, I think that's the best answer. Look at the effect you're doing me! You're so beautiful, I want you sees that I'm no longer a baby but a man who reacts in front of a woman so desirable that you ..." Justin said softly.

She does not say a word, but she does not leave his dick of the eyes as his own does not leave her opulent chest, heavy, but still sublime.

* * *

The battle with her conscience is over. Theresa has just understood that she must also have the intense sexual sensations that her son gives to these other women. She loses all restraint and propriety, it is not her little boy Justin Russo who is before her.

He is a beautiful young man, endowed with a sex of a beautiful size. She wants this young man to fuck her with this incredible sex that she does not leave her eyes, because it is restless little jolts. She sits on the edge of the bed and spreading her thighs as much as she can, Theresa offers and exposes her femininity totally to her son, who stares at her pussy with amazed eyes. She draws his head to her pussy and encourages him in a voice distorted by her desire for lust.

"Eat me, dear. I'm so excited that I let you suck my pussy. Give me pleasure, forget you're my son!"

Justin does not return, his own mother asks him to make her a cuni and with raw words in addition. To be sure to make herself understood, she spreads her big lips vaginals of her fingers to show him her pink flesh and clit that already points the tip of its nose. How to resist? He is no longer a little boy who must obey his mother!

He puts his mouth on this offering that feels wonderfully good, and he licks this skin so tender and so soft before pushing his tongue a little further. He kneads her buttocks at the same time and goes back to her clitoris now accessible and quite large. Justin teases her, he turns around before wedging it between his lips to excite her from his ferretting tongue.

He looks at his mother but she closed her eyes, all to her pleasure. Justin eats whatever he can catch with his mouth and his tongue goes faster in her hole and on her clit. She grabs his head to clip on her pussy and she has her first orgasm with her son. He does not let go of her pussy and he even pushes three fingers into. In a few seconds, Theresa starts again in an enjoyment even stronger than the previous one and he has the impression that it will not stop. Finally, she rejects him and begs her son not to touch her again.

"Give me a minute or I'll die" she told him.

Justin sits on a chair and watches her take a breath by shaking his sex without realizing it.

"Oooh, Justin, STOP! I just want to know what it feels to cum with a man as handsome as you, and as well equipped ... but you're my son ... and ... and ..."

Theresa stutters and can not say more, for he has just taken an arm to pull her towards him. Justin spreads her legs while taking her buttocks to put on his knees, and it is quite naturally that she catches him by the neck and their lips meet for a long and tender kiss full of love.

His mother stopped kissing him for a second and before the passion that expressed her eyes, she resumed his mouth but more savagely seeking her tongue to fight with his. They whine in the mouth of the other, with his cock shaking against her pubis. When he lifts her ass, she facilitates the task by pressing her feet. Justin feels her pussy on the end of his dick and when he pushes on his back, she falls on him and on his sex that slips straight to the bottom of her wet pussy.

"OOOOooooooooh, Yes ... my son, you fill me incredibly! My, that your cock is fat, darling!"

She immediately begins to fuck herself on his dick stretched and he serves teeth not to cum too fast. Her face is almost deformed by her desire and the sensation she feels by being impaled on a dick of good size like his, that of her son. When she takes it thoroughly, it gives a blow and she pants with the crazy look.

"Oh my! Yesss, fuck me, my baby! Fuck your mother and let me cum! Like the other bitches! Like my sister-in-law, this whore!"

Clinging to his neck, Theresa uses it as a support to lift herself and almost remove her pussy from his cock, before descending to slam her body on his by pushing each time a little cry of happiness. She breathes strongly and her breasts swings in front of him, his mouth trying in vain to grab one of her long nipples in passing. Justin has fucked a lot of women since his aunt teached him the arcana of sex, but it is the first time a woman is also fucking furiously on his sex. And it's with his mother!

The more she fucks, the more her pussy contracts on his cock as she watches penetrating and comes out from his hot sex. Suddenly, Theresa raises her head and looks at her son in the eyes. His are enlarged and well impaled on his cock, only his cock shakes on hers.

A few seconds after, she bit her lips. Frequently, she fucks herself again on his cock at an incredible rate and suddenly, she freezes on him and grows a long moan. For a good ten seconds, only her pussy expresses her enjoyment by many contractions on his sex, then the bottom of her body comes alive again and she resumes her in-and-out taboos on his dick.

"My, it's good. AAhhh, Justin! Fuck your mom! Yes, more, more ..."

 **...**

 **A/N: Here is the first part, right on a cliffhanger!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Theresa Russo (45 years) - María Canals Barrera**


	13. Theresa, his mother: part 2

**A/N: This is the second part with Theresa/Justin, have fun!**

 **...**

 **13 - Theresa, his mother: part 2**

When her orgasm finally fades, despite her movements in search of a prolonged pleasure, Theresa collapses on the bed and all her body trembles. Justin takes her in his arms and she begins to sob. She sniffs a little before telling him.

"It's the emotion that overwhelms me. I've never cum as hard and so long with your father for 20 years! You gave me the most beautiful of the pleasures in less than 10 minutes!" she lies on her back and spreads her thighs, offering him the most beautiful views: her half-shaved pussy, all open and dripping with her cum "comes back to me, my baby. I still want to feel the beautiful cock of my son, which makes good cum the women of my age."

Justin comes on her and she takes him in her arms, having guided his cock in her pussy in heat.

"I love you, my son. With all my heart and my whole body. Forget that I am your mother or, on the contrary, think that you fucks your mother, I do not give a damn! But fuck me again! NO! Make love to your mother! Make me still cum! Show me all your talents and what I missed out of stupidity and jealousy."

He does not fuck her anymore, he makes love to her. Gently to take advantage of this body ( _ **theoretically**_ ) forbidden to a member of the family and she enjoys full of his sex, which searches her hole of love by undulating hips, or raising her ass, fot that he penetrates her further away. She constantly moans and guides his movements to increase her pleasure.

He wants to enjoy this magic moment longer, but Justin needs to empty his balls. He wants to feel his incestuous sperm explode to the bottom of her burning sex and invade her uterus as if he wanted to make her a baby. His sex swells even more and sinks each time more violently in her greedy pussy. His mother feels it and grunts.

"Yes, go on, darling! So, yesssss ... I feel your dick swelling in me! Aaah ... love your mamma, my darling ... Here, it's gooood! Give me your juice! Give your sperm to mom."

With her heels pressed on the bed, her hips rise and give him blows of her pussy while contracting her intimate muscles. And when her legs surround his ass and she kisses him madly, he can no longer hold and she utters a cry. Justin felt her pussy convulse on his sex at the same time that he ejaculated like a crazy, sending spurts of sperm deep into her sex. So she shouted even louder. But only, he no longer has strength and remains deeply anchored in her, her legs always around him that enclose his body so that he does not escape. Her body continues to tremble because her orgasm still creates sporadic contractions in her belly and in her pussy drowned in his sperm.

"No man ever fucked me as well and filled me with sperm. You gave me a hell of a dose, my big baby."  
"You're incredible mom, I love you so much! I'm glad you liked it but I can not believe you, you ..."  
"I did not like it, I loved it! No, it's a lot more than that! I can not describe this sensation, this overwhelming pleasure that has crossed my whole body. I know it's wrong, even forbidden for the badly-fucked, but I never want another sex than yours in me."

Theresa kisses him passionately before contracting her vagina again on his cock, which has not become so soft she excites him.

"Justin! You're still hard in me, how? You must be a god of sex ... a stallion ..." she said with a very naughty smile that her son did not know her, she also adds by crushing his buttocks with her both hands to press him against her "are you still ready to make love to your mother?"

Justin gives her a few blows in her pussy flooded but then he retires all at once and he lies on his back, his sex in the air. Theresa moans and he smiles at her by grabbing her big breasts to palpate them, squeeze them and muggle them a little.

Theresa gives him an incredible kiss, which lets him foresee wonderful things that they will do together. Meanwhile, she passed over her son and his dick sinks slowly into her dripping pussy with their juices mingled.

"I feel your swollen veins that excite the walls of my vagina. I never felt this kind of thing before you. I feel stupid not to have taken advantage of the opportunity when I caught you with my sister-in-law ... But now you are mine, only me!"

Her tongue searches his again for a very long kiss, while her pussy moves slowly on his hard cock. Her hips do not even seem to move and her caress is full of sensuality.

* * *

His mother fucks herself on his sex to the rhythm that pleases her, and that makes her pleasure gradually rise. While he watches her face to follow this climb of pleasure, he mass her breasts and tickles her nipples all become hard, until the moment she squeaks. He gives a blow and she squeaks again.

On a long cry and a trembling of her body, Theresa cum long with his cock fully in her pussy, which contracts and relaxes under waves of endless enjoyment.

Once calmed, she settles on him, straight and looks at him with misty eyes, but full of pleasure.

"My baby, I took more pleasure than I had its last months ... especially since your father does not touch me anymore. I think it was this lack of affection that decided me to go to you, my son. To chase all modesty and all the prohibitions fixed by men, probably incapable of fucking a woman correctly. And thank you to these females in heat that spoke of your abnormal capacities, they so excited me that I thought only of that! "  
"Too bad you did not hold up a little longer, Mom. I was not far from cuming" Justin said, caressing her chest.  
"Oh my baby, I'm sorry. My pussy is a bit irritated because I've never had such a big cock in me, but maybe I can do something for you. Something I have never done before in my life! Your tongue has given me incredible pleasure and I want to do the same with your wonderful dick. I want to taste you! Forgive my language but I want you cum in my mouth to delight me with your sperm."

Theresa takes his cock in her hand and she shakes it gently before deciding to approach her lips from his tip, which appears when she pulls its skin down. She pulls out her tongue and licks his cock, then slowly, her mouth goes down her sex to go as far as possible. She almost swallowed all his dick when she stops to catch her breath.

"She's really big, Justin. Does Megan manage to take it all the way?"  
"Yes, Mom. I even go to his throat."  
"Ooohhh! In her throat!"

She continues her work sucking his cock and going further each time, until his sex passes her tonsils and that his tip wedges itself in her throat. She looks up and he sees that she is proud to succeed, like Megan, to swallow all his cock in her mouth. There has been a kind of rivalry between the two women since his mother has been is en couple with his father in high school. Now that Theresa is able to accommodate all his sex in her mouth, she rages. He begins to moan with pleasure and will find have difficult to hold back.

"MOM! I'll cum!"

She takes off his dick for a second, shouting.

"Cum my baby! Cum in my mouth! I want to taste and swallow your cum like you've tasted mine!"

She greedily resumes his sex and her throat softened swallow it without difficulty, his pubic hair caress her cheeks and he maintains her head by pushing his kidneys forcefully. In a roar of tawny beast, a squirt of sperm goes directly into her throat, then he withdraws a little to fill her mouth with his hot juice. Justin finishes out of her mouth to see her swallow and gulp all that stream of sperm, which lodges on her tongue and in her mouth.

When she's done, Theresa takes his dick to suck her, moaning with pleasure as her hand pokes her pussy feverishly, until she cum again before falling down beside her son. On an elbow, she looks at him with such love that he caresses her cheek.

"Mom, you're the hottest, you sucked me divinely" he said her.  
"Justin ... I know I should never have done that with you. We're playing a very dangerous game, but if you want to keep fucking me, I will not try to stop you. I thinks I lost control of my sexual activity after all the pleasure you gave me. I could not go on living without your love and respect myself at the same time. I am ashamed but I still want to enjoy this wonderful thing."  
"Mom, I love you. I will respect you, but I can not imagine stopping making love to you, we will be careful and I take you officially as first mistress!"  
"Little son of a bitch! But what I love you. From now on you become my only lover!"

They kiss tenderly before falling asleep against each other.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Theresa Russo (45 years) - María Canals Barrera**


	14. Flirt with Cindy, his mother's colleague

**A/N: In this part of the story, Justin will no longer be the only star and Theresa will also have her own adventures. Let's see now how it happened ... and for Jerry, I do not hate him but I do not like how he neglects his wife most of the time, which I do not understand. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **14 - Flirt with Cindy, his mother's colleague**

Since she made love to her son, Theresa Russo realizes that she has become, in a way, his sexual slave. As soon as he has the opportunity, Justin Russo passes his hand under her dress to caress her pussy, always available as he had asked her only a few days after having yielded to her pulses and she lets him do it.

She must say she finds again formidable orgasms under the manly assaults of her son, she is all the time in heat. Justin makes her rediscover the pleasures of sex with enjoyments that her husband, Jerry Russo, did not even get her. She also takes indiscriminate risks in order to satisfy her new needs. Sometimes, at night, Theresa barely waits until her husband is asleep to sneak into the corridor and into her son's room.

Like last night, once she entered, she takes off her nightgown and exposes her body to the only man she should not ... her son. When Justin sees his mother sit in the chair in front of his bed and spread her thighs to masturbate herself, he pushes back his sheet, sits on the edge of the bed and he shakes his cock. His mother does not leave her dick of the eyes, which quickly takes a long length while she caresses her breasts and makes her fingers come in her pussy.

As the days passed, Justin discovered that his mother was genuinely lacking in sex and that his father fucked like a rabbit just for his own enjoyment.

He sees her close her eyes and she has a little orgasm, uttering a soft and long moan. He gets up with the cock in hand and he stands in front of his mother, continuing to caress her now hard cock. When she opens her eyes, she wears a perverse smile.

"All this is for me?" she said softly.

Without waiting for his answer, Theresa pulls out her tongue and licks the little drop of pre-seminal fluid that comes out of her sex. At the same time, one of his hands catches his balls and the other hand takes one of his buttocks. She raises her head to plunge her eyes into his own and opening her mouth well, she draws him to almost take his cock in her mouth.

What a pleasure to see his mother swallow his dick! Theresa confessed to him never to have sucked the sex of his father, Justin can say that now she loves it! Slowly and with obvious desire, she sucks and fiddles his balls as an expert she has become in a short time.

She starts fingering herself again, hoping to be able cum with her son at the same time. When Theresa feels that he will explode, she puts him against her face to take his tip in her throat as if she did not want to lose a drop when he ejaculates.

"Fuck, Mom! You're a real slut! You won! Swallow!"

She does not like very much that he treats her of slut but at that moment, she recognizes that it excites her even more. His first squirt is so abundant that she panics a little, but she controls her reactions well to swallow all his juice without choking. Fortunately, because Justin took her head in his hands to press her on his pubis, while he empties completely without leaving her throat, who masses his sex by swallowing her juice.

Justin finishes the last drops on her tongue because he knows that she loves it, then to turn them in her mouth to taste all its flavor before swallowing everything. His cock has softened a little but this woman, his mother, knows very well to give it back quickly. She rubs his cock on her breasts, and especially on her nipples erect and all hard. When it starts to straighten, Theresa puts it between her big nipples and pressing her breasts on, she shakes it by giving her tongue shots when it approaches of her mouth.

While she is having fun with his dick, her son passes his hand between her thighs and teases her clit still in erection. At times, he wonders if it returns to his hiding place from time to time. He feels more and more excited.

"Fuck me! Fuck your mother! I need your big hot cock in my pussy! Make me cum and cum in me, that I can finally fall asleep" Theresa moaned.

Justin pushes his mother on the bed, pushes her knees on her chest and suddenly, he penetrate her. He is obliged to put his hand on her mouth to stifle her cry, not to alert his father. They quickly find the rhythm that suits them and she plays from her internal muscles, to feel the cock of her boy who coming and going in her vagina, now perfectly accustomed to his big and long manhood.

Theresa does not take long to cum and he crushes her mouth with his so that she does not wake up the whole neighborhood. Her cum emerges out of her trained pussy, when he retires and she goes on the small starry brown bud that is underneath. Just to see it throbbing under her orgasm, Justin pushes one of his fingers into her anus and puts it in while she continues to cum.

When Justin feels calm down a bit, he puts the end of his sticky manhood on, just at the entrance to his asshole.

"Justin! No! You're going to hurt me, not here, please."

Ignoring her plea, Justin pushes his cock but she contracts and backs away.

"Relax, mommy. You're so drenched that it should slip by itself."

He plunges his finger in while caressing her clit. Her anus relaxes and he can push two fingers without problem. When she begins to whine under his fingers that search her little hole, he puts his dick on and before she reacts, he gives a little blow. Theresa moans but does not struggle to escape this penetration, surely still unknown to her.

By little blow and some in-and-out, he sinks gradually into her small anus so narrow and he ends up being entirely in her ass, under her moans that he chokes with his kisses. She also bites her lips not to scream, knowing that her husband is just below in their room.

His father would make a grimace seeing his wife, her thighs spread on the bed of their child, with his son who buried his dick deep in her ass. Thoroughly, Justin does not move for several seconds so that her gut expands completely and gets used to his sex.

"Fuck! You have a very dull ass! Dad did not often have to go through it."  
"Bastard! That's a first for me!"

He feels that she relaxes well and gradually, he begins to fuck her little brown hole and she does not delay to accompany his movements.

"My, Justin! I feel like you're fucking my ass in half and it's gonna break out, but what do I feel it good! C'mon, my son, fuck Mom's ass! And cum in her! "

After a good hour to fuck between members of the same family, where Justin did not embarrass and had fucked for the first time the anus of his mother until he cum and collapses on his mother in whining. Theresa had also enjoyed because her ass kept shrinking on his dick and her pussy pounded on his crushed pubis on it.

However, Justin did not tempted too hard the devil and after a quick hug and a big kiss, he had retired from her big ass, which is wide open by letting his sperm run down along her ass line to his sheets.

Fortunately his father is a big sleeper. Even when there is a storm, he does not wake up!

* * *

 **The next morning,**

Theresa asked her son/lover to no longer fuck her ass when Jerry is home. She can not call him her husband anymore since her secret/risky/extraordinarily sensual relationship with her son, and in her dark part, Theresa loves cuckolded Jerry behind his back or in their bed, while Jerry is sleeping into. But for sodomy, it's really too risky!

But Theresa does not lose her habit of waking her son as soon as Jerry has gone to work. She climbs into his bed and immediately takes his cock in her hand. She marvels always as much of the size of the sex of her big boy.

She only has to stoop to suck it while fingering her pussy. Every morning, he watches her make, always surprised at her excessive need for his dick. And what an erotic spectacle! It is extraordinary to see the mouth of his mother mounted and descend on his sex. What a wonderful way to wake up, and each time she swallows his cum and sometimes ( _when they have the time_ ), she makes him cum on her face to use it as a beauty cream, before going take a shower.

At times, Theresa did not even take a shower, even when she had fucked herself on his cock and she went to work the cunt filled with cum by telling her she would think of her son all day, her beautiful lover .

At work, her more and more frequent delays did not escape her colleague of office, Cindy Van Heusen. Usually very routine, Cindy noticed that Theresa looked incredibly happy and her outfits were more sexy.

Was it possible for Theresa to have sex before coming to work? It seemed impossible for Cindy, she knew her husband had to be at work much earlier than Theresa. So it could not be him. Did she have a relationship with another man? What other reason could explain her repeated delays and new outfits that highlighted her big breasts and big ass?

Just think about it, Cindy has erotic visions, where she sees her colleague getting fucked by a great primal man who fucks her wildly.

As attractive as she is, Cindy has never found a man who fully satisfies her sexual needs. So, imagining her colleague in awkward situations, Cindy feels her nipples harden and her pussy get wet again. If she dared, the blonde woman would masturbate in the bathroom to calm the flames that light up in her belly.

 **...**

One day, Cindy Van Heusen sees Theresa's son, who was waiting for her on leaving the office, and she is surprised by the change in his appearance. In a few years, Justin became a nice guy and she would play good the cougars, seeing the bulge of his sex in his tight jeans.

If it was not Theresa's son, she would have tried to tease him a bit to see his reaction to a woman older than him. Cindy especially likes very young men to be able to manipulate them at will. When she is particularly hot, it happens to her to go in nightclub to pay a young man that she excited by dancing with him. In addition, they can make her cum several times because at their age, they recover very quickly. Justin breathes sex through all the pores of his skin and she is excited when he approaches her to ask where his mother is.

"She still has some archiving to do, but it should not be long" she replied.

Justin looks at her and congratulates her on her looks and outfit, looking at her fixedly and stopping on her cleavage, which reveals the birth of her breasts. Cindy blushed almost as his eyes lingered on her chest under her blouse before he lowered his eyes grumbling a little forgiveness.

"Still as naughty to what I see. Younger, you were already trying to look under my skirts! You would not dredge anyway an old woman?"  
"You are certainly not much older than me."

She smiles and plays the game of this pretty gallant young man.

"Be careful young man. Women of my age have big needs" she answers audaciously.

Suddenly, Cindy thinks she's gone a little too far but he leans toward her and for a split second, she thinks he'll kiss her. Only, the arrival of the boss of Cindy & Theresa breaks the charm. While Valentin informs Justin that his mother is in the supply store and he can reach her to wait for her, his eyes have not left Cindy's chest that goes up and down under her jerky breath caused by his excitement.

Justin thanks the boss and enters the office. He wondered if a woman with such an enticing silhouette could take an interest in him, and what would be his chances of seducing her to enjoy her body of erotic goddess.

When he finds his mother in the reserve, Theresa is on a stool and he can admire her curved legs in extension and especially, her thighs firm. He imagines that these are those of her colleague Cindy and he has an erection. He sneaks discreetly behind his mother and caress quickly her thighs up her buttocks.

"Wh-, what! But ..."

Fortunately, she quickly realizes that this is her son. She allows herself by even spreading her thighs so that he can slip his fingers under her underwear and leave her free access to her pussy. The fingers of her son are inserted between her sweet lips intimate and she finds with pleasure his forbidden caresses.

Then she steps down from the stool and Justin takes her in her arms to kiss her passionately, caressing her beautiful buttocks after lifting her dress. Theresa begins to be overwhelmed by the pleasure he gives her but she releases her mouth greedy.

"We can not do it here, somebody might surprise us!"  
"Relax, Mom, I've closed the door." Justin answers.

He pushes his mother against a cupboard, rubs his hard cock against his belly and kisses all the sensitive parts of his face and neck. Theresa tries to resist but he knows how to manipulate it and his desire rises greatly.

Justin raises her dress over her waist, sliding her panties on her thighs and kneading her wet pussy with her fingers. He seems to hear a noise behind, but when he turns his head, he sees nothing. Theresa is so excited by the touching of her son that she sees nothing with her eyes closed.

"Let me see your big breasts, mom. And take out my dick to suck it."

By saying that, Justin unfastened the top of her dress and lowered her bra under her big breasts. Theresa kneels to extract the big cock of her son and opens her mouth to take it with gluttony.

But contrary to what Justin thought, he had not locked the door ...

 **...**

 **A/N: For the character of Cindy, I preferred to change the actress who played her, and I took the actress who plays Amy Duncan in " _Good Luck Charlie_ ". Why did I do that? This is a WOWP story, I try to keep it as much as possible in this series. I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Theresa Russo (45 years) - María Canals Barrera**

 **Cindy Van Heusen (41 years) - Leigh-Allyn Baker**

 **Valentin Clanton (54 years) - Ted McGinley**


	15. Caught by her perverse boss

**A/N: This is the second part (it's a three part chapter), with ... Well, have fun!**

 **...**

 **15 - Caught by her perverse boss**

Both did not notice Theresa's boss, Mr. Valentin Clanton, entered the reserve. Hidden behind a shelf, Valentin attends the whole scene highly erotic but also obscene, knowing that it is a housewife who eats the cock of her own son with obvious pleasure.

He takes his mobile phone out of his pocket to film this incredible moment and at the same time, he takes out his dick which is cramped in his pants to jerk it, watching his employee suck the sex of her boy.

Valentin desires that buxom woman who has been in his service for several months, he would never have imagined she would do such a thing. She makes so much BCBG ... haughty limit. She is so excited that he sees one of her hands between her thighs to finger her pussy while she sucks the cock of her son.

At the contractions of her son's buttocks and his grunts, Valentin thinks that he is cuming in the mouth of his mother, who keeps him by his buttocks. For the final bouquet, he hears this mother who begs her son to cum on her face. Justin obeys with obvious pleasure, before winding up his trousers while Theresa collects his sperm which runs on her nose and cheeks with her fingers, then put them in her mouth and return them all clean.

"Go to the house, Justin. You've wasted me time and I have not finished classifying this pile of files. I meet you as fast as I can and you will take care of the little pussy of your Mommy, and even my ass if you prefer."

On hearing this woman pronounce its words, Valentin imagines this son sodomizing his mother and he is on the edge of the explosion. As soon as Justin left, he went out of his hiding place and Theresa, utterly panicked on seeing him, shouted.

"YOU! You ... have ... you ... OOOoh my ..."  
"Yes, my dear Theresa. I've seen everything and I even have a beautiful memory of the junk that you're doing to your own son."

Theresa has not even put on her panties and wipes her face with clinex. Her boss looks boldly at her swollen vulva adorned with her little tuft of hair. He advances and she is so frozen and shameful that she does not flinch when his hand sticks to her pussy, and that two fingers rub her hyper sensitive clitoris before sinking between her intimate lips.

She closes her eyes, she does not say a word, at the mercy of her boss who has just surprised her in a highly reprehensible act. The worst part, it's that frustrated not to have been satiated by the dick of her son, she vibrates under the caress of her boss. In an ultimate jolt, she tries to pull his hand out, shouting.

"Stop, what do you want? Please, let me go."  
"Relax, Theresa. I'm not going to rape you, but I've heard you're being fucked by all the holes by your son. I love the assholes, that's my cute sin."  
"It's out of the question!"

Only, Valentin starts the video he just took.

"You are not going to play the virtuous women. Look, the image is clear and your mouth is distorted by your son's big cock. If it can reassure you, mine is less big" he said.

Livid, Theresa does not know what he has in mind but it is surely better to give in to her boss before he shows this video to someone else.

* * *

She looks at him with tearful eyes.

"Promise me to erase this film in front of me, and I let you do whatever you want" she whispers.  
"OK! Come here, unworthy mother!"

She obeys and he takes her in his arms, to rub his dick erect on her pussy. Despite herself, Theresa advances her pubis to better feel his sex that makes her pussy shiver. Then, he turns her and grabs her big breasts, having lowered his cock to put it between her buttocks. His cock rubs her anus and her pussy, and he fiddles with her nipples swollen.

Against her will, Theresa is again excited and she begins to groan softly when he pushes her forward and his tip passes over her clit. She knows that she is lost and that she will yield to her impulses. Her boss put a finger between her vaginal lips and after caressing them, Valentin sticks his finger and adds a second.

Instinctively, she pushes her ass against his dick lodged between her buttocks, and he adds a third finger to make them come and go in her pussy. These are not long to be covered with her wet as she is wet. Theresa does not have time to react because he thrust his thumb into her anus. He removes his thumb and brushes her anus with her wet, then plunged two fingers into it.

"OOOohhhhhhhhhhh!" she moans.  
"On your knees, your ass up!"

She obeys like a zombie and her boss ( _above her_ ) places his cock on her asshole open and animated with small contractions that she can not control. She groans and cries when his tip ends forces her anus and penetrate her.

Her ass is not lubricated enough and prepared for his dick, which is much smaller than that of her son, but bigger than that of Jerry. For his part, Valentin seems to appreciate the narrowness of her asshole because he groans.

"Fuck, what an ass! Your son must feast himself when he breaks his mother's ass."

Little by little, he sinks into her ass, despite Theresa's complaints, and when his cock disappears being completely swallowed by her ass, he stops, lost in his ecstasy. Valentin withdraws gently and leaves only his tip in her anus, which involuntarily contracts her sphincters to the delight of her boss.

He snaps back under her cry. Thoroughly in her bowels, he crushes her breasts with both hands, while playing with her erect nipples. He waves from the basin to bore Theresa's gut. Finally, the anus widens and the pain subsides. She begins to feel the same pleasure as when her son fucks her ass, and she groans softly.

"Dammit, you've got a damn ass, but it fits quickly. He has to feast himself your baby, when he puts his big cock in your little hole" her boss said.

He begins to rub her clitoris and this time, Theresa appreciates this simulacrum of rape. When he finds that she starts coordinating the movements of her ass with those of his cock, he jubilates with joy because he knows that from now on, this woman will be at his disposal when he wants.

Now, he must make her cum intensely to increase his grip on her and then subject her to his perverse pulses. Theresa thinks only of her pleasure and swings her hand between her thighs to seize the balls that constantly strikes the bottom of her pussy. Her boss moans as she tightens his balls in her hand, she is happy to regain control of her senses. Through anal contractions, she encourages Valentin to fuck her ass.

 **...**

 **Ten minutes later,**

Her boss enjoys the ass of his assistant and he sodomizes her hard. When he sinks to the depths of her bowels to cum grunting, Theresa cum with him trying not to show too much, as by defiance.

Valentin stays inside her until his dick softens, while prolonging her orgasm that he has felt to the contractions of her body and anus. His fingers are in her wet pussy, on her clit and on her quivering nipples. When their enjoyment fades, she tries to get dressed and asks him to destroy the video. He chuckles as he raises her chin to look into her eyes.

"Of course not, little slut! I often masturbate looking at it, but I promise to keep it just for my personal use. You obviously stay at my disposal to satisfy my sexual fantasies that have haunted my nights since you are working with me. When I kissed my wife, it's you that I fuck. We will have a great time. You will not regret to be surprised with your son's dick in your mouth. Elsewhere, talking about that ... cleans my cock that your ass has just messed up!"

Valentin Clanton, the perverse boss of Theresa, wants to know how far he can go with this woman he discovers in a new light, this woman who gets fucked by her own son while she plays the saints at the office.

Taking her head in his hands, he pushes her face on his soiled cock and he is quite surprised when she opens her mouth, without flinching, to swallow his cock and clean it with her tongue nimble. In his head, Valentin is already imagining all he can do with this buxom and desirable woman, who must adore sex as much as he does.

For her part, Theresa understands that he certainly does not intend to stay there and after having sucked his cock, without a word, she leaves the offices wondering how she will be able to reconcile the needs of her son with those of her boss, without Jerry suspecting anything.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Theresa Russo (45 years) - María Canals Barrera**

 **Valentin Clanton (54 years) - Ted McGinley**


	16. Cindy also takes advantage of it

**A/N: It's the last part of Justin/Theresa's adventures at the office, but it's far from over for them.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **16 - Cindy also takes advantage of it**

It was not only Theresa's boss who attended the mother's blowjob to her son. When Cindy saw her boss turn around and follow Justin in the office, she did the same thing by instinct, and she followed him discreetly ...

When she saw her boss stealthily enter the reserve, the blonde took a look and also attended this incestuous act on the part of her colleague. A mother sucking her son's cock. Unthinkable! Her best friend is an incestuous slut!

But at the same time, when she sees the big and beautiful cock of Theresa's son, Cindy has a big heat ball in her lower abdomen and when the son ejaculates on his mother's face, her pussy is soaked to such a point that her wet runs along her thighs. When Justin gets out, Cindy rushes out to wait for him.

Justin is surprised to see her coming out of the building, and even more when she proposes to drop him off at home. On the way, he finds Cindy quite excited and when she asks him to go at her home to have a drink, he is excited all the more so that during the journey, her skirt raised on her thighs revealed her skin largely. He already imagines her tuft of pubic hair if she does not shave, his cock begins to be cramped in his jeans.

As soon as they are in her apartment, Cindy attacks him, without taking a detour.

"Say, my bastard. Does your mother just suck your cock or you fuck her too?" he jumps in surprise and does not know what to answer, especially since she continues "pull your cock out of your pants that I check more closely if it is as beautiful as when I saw it from a distance ... you know, before it disappears in the mouth of your mom."

Justin does not have to do it himself because she is already kneeling in front of him and unfastening his pants to lower it, while at the same time pulling his underwear hanging on his cock bouncing in the air, as propelled by a spring when she pulls on it.

"Whao, what a cock! Unbelievable, I'm beginning to understand your mother!"

Cindy gets up and drags him by his cock, Justin finds himself on her bed completely naked, and her too. This woman is beautiful and her pussy is like a sun with her golden fleece, very nicely trimmed, leaving only a thin layer of hair around her pussy. She looks at him smiling.

"Well, I might think you've never seen a pussy" Cindy said.  
"I have seen but ... but yours is beautiful" he stammered after emerging from his contemplation.  
"So much the better! But you, you have an unusual cock and I will start by exploring your anatomy."

She pushed him back and flattened between his legs, she grabs his dick to play with.

"Muuuumm, long and hard. Your mother has done a good job and she can be proud of her offspring ... in her place, I will also have cracked before this wonder of nature" she caresses him gently, pulling his skin to bring out his tip "superb! Let's see what taste you have ..."

With the tip of her tongue, Cindy licks the top of his cock before taking it between her pink lips and suck it like a love apple.

She rubs his cock with her lips, while staring into his eyes and passing her tongue over her lips and his sex. Justin has before him a real perverse fairy and full of lust, which excites him devilishly. She raises his legs in the air and begins to lick his balls before taking them one after another in her mouth to roll her tongue on.

It is an indescribable pleasure! Especially as her fingers takes care of his butt with dexterity. Cindy pushes his legs further towards him, and he feels her mouth sliding towards his anus and suddenly, her tongue tickles his little hole. Under a discharge of pleasure, he lifts his ass moaning.

"Aaaahhh, fuck! What are you doing?"  
"I'm exciting you, my chick! You have the ass sensitive to what I see. Your cock starts to sink, I love the asses of a young rooster!

Cindy pulls him to the edge of the bed and kneels, she massages his cock between her two breasts and she licks with the tip of her tongue the liquid running down his cock. Then she slips on his body rubbing her nipples on his skin, and she swings her breasts over his face. Justin feels his cock stroking her stomach, she pulls his body slightly to press it on her pussy.

"Oooohhhhh, I want to ... but before, prepare my pussy. Show me if your mom teached you how to suck a pussy to get her wet."

On her knees above his head, she offers him her intimate flamboyant treasure. Justin caresses this bush with his fingertips, then delicately spreads her lips vaginals for the pleasure of his eyes, before passing his tongue in the wet slit he unveils. He finds her little love button, which is long enough to suck and she moans louder.

"Ooohhh, yesssss! Suck me well, bad boy. Suck it like your mother sucks your big cock!"

She crushes his mouth and rubs her pussy on it with small groans at every time she finds a sensitive area excited by his tongue. When she cum, her cum begins to wet his lips, she raises herself to lower her pelvis over his dick that she takes with one hand to place it at the entrance of her pussy.

"Now, Justin! Fuck me now! Fuck me with your superb cock!"

She falls squarely on him and impales herself completely on his cock yelling.

* * *

 **After a while,**

Cindy fucks herself at first gently on his dick to enjoy it and meanwhile, Justin can finally take the tip of her breasts in his mouth from time to time to suck her superb nipples and suck them like a baby hungry.

His cock must have a monster effect, because she starts to cum again quickly. It does not mean that she stops moving and coming on his manhood. Despite her orgasm, she keeps cleverly about her enjoyment. For his part, the blowjob that his mother gave him shortly before, allows him to hold well. Her pelvis stirs in all directions with his dick well pushed in her pussy, which masses his sex by multiple contractions, and she pays the luxury of another orgasm before he cum in turn.

Cindy Van Heusen is really a hottie! But he can no longer stand and let go. His cock strikes deep in her vagina and he ejaculates a good dose of sperm that she must feel as she screams. He squirts, again and again, to such a point that his sex bathes in his juice, and hers by splashing at each vibration of his cock.

Justin ends up feeling a stream of this liquid, which flows on his thighs while crushed on him, Cindy ends up cuming spasms of pleasure that shake her whole body. It takes long minutes for them to regain regular breathing.

"It's fantastic, Cindy! You cum wonderfully."  
"It's the first time I've had three orgasms, one after the other!"

He looks at this languid beauty near him with great admiration.

"Stop looking at me like that! I'm no longer a youngster!" she said to him, blushing slightly, after catching his gaze.  
"You are the most beautiful of the women I have fucked, your skin is beautiful and your breasts are of rare beauty ..." he retorts at length, adding a little.

Cindy smiles watching him says his compliments on her beauty, but her attention is more focused on his cock that has not become soft. She is really in ecstasy before his sex, this blonde woman does not stop caressing his dick, which again gives him a good rigidity.

"You want to go on, Cindy?"  
"Justin, you're me totally tired, and I think you should go home. Your mother should surely wait for you. Go relax you on her, Theresa is just asking for it."  
"Awwww, I'm just starting to discover your talents."  
"Ahhhh, it's beautiful the youth, always ready, but be reassured! From now on, I will not waste time to flirt in a nightclub to find a young stallion. That my pussy itch, I call you!"  
"Okay, I hope you're not jealous if I'm busy with one of the women in my harem" Justin smiled arrogantly "well, you'll be able to always join us."  
"Young pretentious!" Cindy laughs as she gives him a pat on shoulder, she lays a tender kiss on his dick before adding "Oust! And not a word to your momma, she could be jealous."

The beautiful woman about forty recovers a little of his cum in her pussy as she quietly rests on her bed, watching her new lover leave her room. She could call his services sooner than expected, because she already has an idea in mind ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So much for this chapter, the next one will be about Cindy's idea about her new stallion. What do you think it could be?**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Cindy Van Heusen (41 years) - Leigh-Allyn Baker**


	17. Juliet, Cindy's daughter

**A/N: Hi! I raise a little trilogy with this time, the participation of one of the women I put in the main pairing of the story, if you were careful of the last chapter, you will know instinctively who will be the lucky girl. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **17 - Juliet, Cindy's daughter**

 **Two days later,**

In the late morning, Justin gets a call from Cindy. She asks her to go at her home and welcome one of her friends, until she can free herself. Without questioning too much, he goes to her apartment with the keys she has entrusted to him since their session of fucking after her job.

When the bell rang, the young man opened and he was pleasantly surprised to see a young woman with fair hair, surely less than 25 years old, almost fragile and with a slightly embarrassed look.

"You, are you Justin Russo?" she asked him, lowering her eyes.  
"Yes, it's me. Are you coming to see Cindy?"  
"Yes ... er, no ... it was she who told me to come and see you."  
"Me? And why?"

That's when his phone rings.

"Justin, did Juliet arrive?"  
"Yes."  
"What do you think about her?"  
"Lovely ... but tha-"  
"I'm going to make it short! It's my daughter, married and very badly-fucked by her incapable husband. So, very unhappy. I told her I know a handsome young man who fucks like a god and available. Do not let me down! Give her the champagne I put in the fridge, she likes it."

And she hangs up as dry! This bitch makes him look like a gigolo. Justin looks at Juliet, he did not know that Cindy had such a beautiful daughter, a daughter who is also married ... it's strange but he seems to have already experienced this scene. She had not moved during his conversation with her mother.

"Come in, you're Juliet, I suppose?" he tells her.  
"Ye ... yes, but I think ..."  
"Come in! Relax, you want to drink something?"

She raises her eyes and at that moment, Justin knows that he will not let her go before she explores her tormented soul and ... something else. She has big brown eyes in which he sees fear and she had to make a big effort to come here and ring the door.

Juliet wears a silky, very fluid dress that molds her body. Breasts of small size but with surely beautiful nipples, because they mark the light fabric, and well-shaped hips highlighted by a wasp waist. With her white skin and fine, she looks like a porcelain doll with short blond hair, which frames a beautiful face. She is not big but her high heels compensate this and especially, it makes her long and beautiful legs, only hidden by her dress that arrives mid-thigh.

He details her so much that he sees her blush. She's really adorable. He takes her hand and takes her to the living room towards the sofa. Justin tells her to sit comfortably, while he goes looking for two glasses of champagne in hand and he hands hers.

"Pleased to meet you, Juliet. You are very beautiful, prettier than your mother" he declared, and she blushed again.

In order not to rush her, he asks her some classic questions about her life: job, children ( ** _she has none_** ), school, diplomas, passions, sports, blablabla. After the second cup of champagne, Juliet begins to relax. Her knees loosen and she crosses her legs. He just has time to spot a blue shorty in the hollow of her crotch with milky thighs.

His sex begins to shudder in his pants and it's time to move on to serious things. When she uncrossed her legs and kept them apart, he 'intentionally' dropped his empty cup on the ground and shamelessly, looking between her thighs.

"If I may, your thighs are sublime. Your husband is lucky."  
"Oh!" she exclaims in surprise "he does not even look at them anymore! Must say that he is not often at home ..."  
"In his place, I would do anything to please a woman so attractive and desirable. Give me your foot, Juliet."

He does not wait for her answer and pulling her high heels, he takes her pretty little feet while sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Justin puts them on his thighs to stroke them up on her calves. He pulls her feet towards him and puts them on his cock, now very hard under his pants.

"Juliet, do you feel the effect you have on me?"  
"Ooohh, yesssss. I feel it good."  
"Take off your underwear! Show me your pussy!" as hypnotized by his voice, or the swelling of his pants that she does not leave her eyes, she raises her buttocks to remove her shorty. He grabs it and carries it to his nose "huuummmm, what an intoxicating perfume!"

Juliet closed her thighs, not quite realizing what she is doing, but she spreads them gently after a while and he can finally see a super pussy covered with a light golden fleece.

"Do you like it, Justin ...?" she asks, to his big surprise.  
"Great! Spreads a little off your lips" she hesitates a little while looking at him, and he adds in a more authoritative tone "Juliet! Do what I say to you!"

 **...**

She low her head and submissive, this young blonde spreads her lips intimate on which he sees of wet pearls shine. Justin caresses her legs and his hands slide gently inside her thighs, until his fingers reach her wet slit. When his finger passes along her slit, she moans very gently and tightens her thighs.

"Juliet, you're not nice" he said sulky.

She immediately spreads her thighs and he can push his finger in her very hot pussy, then a second. He looks at her, but she closes her eyes and she bites her lower lip as he rummages inside her pussy, grazing her clit which begins to emerge from her hiding place. She pants a little and he removes his fingers. She immediately opens her large brown eyes to plunge into his, interrogative.

"Do you like the cuni, Juliet?"  
"The ... what?"  
"Make you lick your pretty pussy."  
"Oh, no! Never! It's dirty!"

Decidedly, everything must be learned her.

"How old are you, Juliet?"  
"23 years, why?"  
"You got married when?"  
"Just after I was 18, when I left my mother" she said before adding "I was madly in love at the time, despite my mother's warnings."  
"And your husband never devoured your cunt?"

She smiled at the expression.

"How does your husband make love to you?"  
"Uh ... when he wants, he comes over me. He gives me a kiss and then, he comes in and makes me love."  
"... and it lasts a long time?"  
"No, a few minutes, and he ... he cum and he retires."  
"I see, like a rabbit ... and you? You cum in such a short time?"  
"I do not know ... I like to feel it in me, it makes me hot in the belly, but ..."  
"But what ?"  
"My mother told me how you make her cum ... and that's not what I feel. Not even close!"

He would have bet! It's time to take care of this pretty frustrated woman. Justin raises her legs to put them on his shoulders, then he goes into her crotch. His mouth on her pussy, his tongue caresses the inside of her open sex with his fingers and he enjoys her succulent juice. A young girl's juice with delicate scents.

He eats her pussy delicately, then when he feels her lower abdomen stir a little, he attacks her little clit that he licks before turning around and taking it between his lips. Her hands have just pressed his head against her pussy. Justin continues to taste this piece of 1st choice and when she tightens her fingers in his hair, it is the moment of the knockout. He aspires and nibbles her clit, while pushing two fingers in her pussy to make them come quickly enough, rubbing the top of her vagina and she finally has her first orgasm. Juliet tightens her thighs several times on his head, to the rhythm of the spasms of pleasure that cross her lower abdomen and he releases her pussy only when she begs him.

His mouth peels off her pussy flowing on his fingers and he gently pulls them out while passing on her clit, to hear her moan again. Justin carries them to his mouth to suck before her eyes full of happiness.

"Huuummmm, Juliet ... a real delight! Want to try?"

She does not answer but she puts her hand behind his neck, draws him to her and kisses him passionately on the mouth, mixing her tongue to his to taste her woman's juice. She seems to miss a little air and she collapses on the couch.

* * *

She is really beautiful! The pleasure she has just have, embellished her even more, she radiates happiness. Resuming an almost normal breath, Juliet stares at Justin but without saying a word.

She lowers her eyes and looks at her mother's young lover, who could be her little brother, stroking his dick under his pants. Justin pulls on his zipper and removes his pants. She tries to lower his underwear but his cock is so hard that it stuck a little before it is released by bouncing on his belly.

"OOOohhhhh, it's so big! And ... and fat!"  
"It's for your pleasure, my pretty one."  
"It's almost twice as long as my husband's!"

Justin gets up and takes her in his arms, taking Juliet to Cindy's room. They undress completely and he joins her on the bed. Juliet is lying with her hands on her breasts, he pulls them gently and astride her belly, he places her hands on his cock. She tightens his cock in both hands and begins to caress it, then to shake it a little.

"She's beautiful ... but I'm afraid your sex is too big for my little pussy!"  
"But no, the women's sex is very stretchy" Justin rolls on his back and draws her on him "kneel and do as you want and most of all, how you feel. Take your time. I'm not moving, I'll let you do it and if it's too painful, you can stop. No problem, only your pleasure counts."

Juliet positions her vulva over his hard cock and he sees her lips parted, letting him see the entrance of her sex inviting her to possess her. Just to think that his cock will sink deep into her pussy, he is even harder.

The young woman's hands caress his cock and she smiles as she senses the vibrations in her hands, now eager for the pleasure to come. She places his cock against the lips of her beautiful little pussy, right in the center, she presses a little bit and he hears her take a deep breath.

She starts to grow slowly. He feels the tip of his cock enter between her lips well lubricated by her previous enjoyment, she stops, retreats, and begins again. Justin sees her determination on her face, she resumes his dick again, and this time, the tip comes in full, as sucked by her sex. She descends her body on him and he feels the walls of her narrow vagina to spread as his fleshy spear penetrated her.

Juliet grows a little cry of pain, but she keeps pushing down. Justin lets out a groan of pleasure as she pushes half of his sex into her hole, happily well prepared. She gives another cry of pain, but she does not stop and continues impaling herself on his cock while closing her eyes.

 **...**

Despite the narrowness of her vagina, she continues to descend and in a last cry of pain ( ** _or pleasure_** ), she reaches his balls and his pubis is plated against hers. His cock is deep in her boiling and wet sex, and contracting to the rhythm of her jerky breathing.

She stops, panting, and opens her eyes to look at their two sexes embedded. Juliet compresses and crushes his cock so strongly that he can just wave his buttocks while he wants to fuck her wildly, but the civilized part of his brain tells him to remain quiet. It was the first time that her sex was filled with such a big cock.

"Oh my, that kind of pain and also pleasure! It's ... indescribable! But ... I need to take a break to get used to you. I feel your cock that expands my vagina, you're so big that I'm completely filled with your sex."

After a minute or two, Justin can feel her intimate muscles relax a bit, and she gets up and goes down again. Slowly, very slowly, she fucks herself at her pleasure, and when he sees his dick slide in this moistened pussy which also imprisons his sex so closely, he must make a superhuman effort not cum.

Justin feels his cock trapped in her pussy, quivering under orgasmic spasms, and under her cries of enjoyment, he grabs her hips and plate her down well pushed it down on his cock. His cock explodes, their cries of pleasure fill the room and he feels his sperm gush like a geyser in her pussy with repeated ejaculations, spreading his load to the bottom of her body and back by ricochet on her uterus to his cock, which continues to squirt in this body that finally knows the unmatched pleasure of a sexual orgasm.

Juliet looks at him, happy and satisfied. She smiles at him and leans to give her lips in a kiss of love, while staying impaled on his sex that will not disband for several minutes, so clasped in her pussy narrow and shivering. He holds her in his arms as she calms down the effects of her first real fuck.

"Justin ... I can not believe I did that. Squeeze me hard! Stay in me! I want your sex never to leave mine, it's wonderful to feel, I do not want to leave. I do not want to see my husband with his tiny little cock."  
"You still want me to fuck you?"  
"Yes, ooooh yessss! I want your huge cock! Come and push it into my pussy which will be only at your only disposal!"

The position of the missionary is the one that Justin prefers, for she offers him this doll lying on her back with her thighs wide open, offering herself to her lover without any shame. He is positioned between the thighs of Juliet, who immediately takes his cock in hand and guides it between her lips so that he quickly sinks into her vagina.

The penetration is fast, and he feels his cock dilate again her sex so narrow, to fill her belly. He begins to make slow back and forth, putting her distended lips to the torture and coated it with this white sauce still present in her vagina. She moans, shouts and waves from the pelvis when it pushes as far as possible, and better engulf it.

Justin wallows in her vagina filled with sperm and wet, and feels her uterus ajar as if to let the end of his sex, increasing her pleasure. He accelerates, he fucks her to give her pleasure and to take his, he still can not realize that he fucks the daughter of Cindy, who has just discovered the orgasm and the enjoyment he provides. He fucks her pussy who asks for more.

"Oh I'll cum! I'll squirt into your uterus, I'll open it and cum into."  
"Yes, go ahead! Make me a baby! Discharge, cum, go, put all over my belly, aaaahhhhhh ..."

This woman badly-fucked by her asshole of a husband, gives herself up completely. Her stomach rises frantically as soon as he retires a little, not wanting to lose a single centimeter of his sex. He no longer can and pushes his sex against her uterus, which opens and lets in. Justin feels his seed sprout in long, powerful jets, propelled out of his dick twitching.

He pours violently into her uterus, then he retires to finish in her vagina filling again the belly of a thick and viscous cum. His little Juliet also cum shouting, panting, and gives great blows to the pelvis forward. Her pussy turned into a giant crater, full of juice, literally exploded and dilated.

Justin stays a moment between her thighs, feeling the contractions of this vagina drowned and saturated, but now hungry for penetration. Juliet looks at him lovingly, happy to be really woman, happy to be fucked, to feel her lips vaginals sliding around a sex of an unexpected size but made for her little pussy.

"Stay in me! I love you and I want to live with you."

Justin does not have time to answer because he hears a female voice towards the door.

"It's not true! You're always fucking!"

 **...**

 **A/N: In this story, Juliet is older than Justin ( _but not so much_ ), I try to respect the fact that she was a vampire. But in my AU, she's just older. I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Juliet Van Heusen (23 years) - Bridgit Mendler**


	18. Mother & daughter 2: Van Heusen family

**A/N: This chapter goes directly to the last. And for those who ask the question and until I say it, all women take contraceptive pills. So, no surprise ... well, for now. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **18 - Mother & daughter 2: Van Heusen family**

"Juliet! You're still here! It's almost 7 pm. You should go home, your stupid husband is going to wonder what you're doing."  
"Oh, no! Mom, it's like you said. No, it's better! I even had several orgasms! And my husband ... I do not need any more."  
"Well, I see that Justin has been up to it! Push yourself a little, my darling."

Cindy sits on the edge of the bed and takes his sticky sex in her hand. She passes her hand around his cock, she pulls the skin of the foreskin down, which was a little up and this latter emerged, shiny and red. Her tongue winds on and around, then she begins to lick his swollen tip like a lollipop.

The sliding of her hot tongue on his cock makes him moan with desire and his cock straightens straight. Suddenly she swallowed him in her warm, damp mouth. Justin shivers with pleasure when he feels his cock slip and sink away into her mouth, to swallow it completely under the unbelieving eyes of her daughter. At the beginning of their very intimate relationships, Cindy had difficulty eating completely his cock but with will and training, she became an excellent sucker of big cock.

"Mom! It's not true, you can swallow his big cock" Juliet exclaimed.  
"Yes, my daughter! At first I had a hard time, but she was so good that I had to bite her completely. You want to try?"

After her refusal, Cindy undresses quickly and kneeling between his legs, she resumes his sex in mouth. What show! Justin has before him two women sublime, naked, one makes him a nice blowjob and the other caress her pussy watching her mother work. He still manages to control his desire, but he feels that it will not last long. He caresses her hair with blond reflections as she sucks him, making little sounds of sussions.

Her daughter does not lose a crumb and admires the work of Cindy. Her eyes glistening with desire watched his cock soaked in saliva, appearing and disappearing into her mother's hot, expert mouth. Cindy really tastes his sex that swells more and more. Her technique is now perfect and she could rival the best whores in the region. His cock begins to shake with desire and he moans louder and louder. Her mouth leaves his cock and allows him not to spit his cum right away.

"You see, my darling. You have to taste it like a big sweetmeat, and you should be careful not to let it cum right away. At first, you swallow what you can and a little more each time. You use good your tongue, especially on his tip that is very sensitive. And you have two hands, so do not forget his beautiful balls" Cindy turns towards him with her eyes shining and her mouth dripping with saliva "my technique pleases you, Justin?"

He nods his head frantically and she resumes his sex by swallowing it to the balls. He growls like a beast when his cock is locked again in Cindy's mouth, Juliet takes the opportunity to place herself above his head to offer her pussy. Justin feels that his sperm will quickly reach the boiling point. Cindy's hands caress and gently pull on his nutts, while Juliet rubs her pussy on his mouth.

"Shit! You're going to make me cum .. you're beautiful sluts!"

Cindy sucks his cock wildly, her head back and forth quickly, eager to drink his sperm when he goes inundated her mouth. For her part, Juliet crushes her mouth moving in every direction, to feel his tongue and lips as hard as possible, and sometimes his nose crushes her little brown hole. His cock swells and will explode. Cindy feels it and tightens her fingers on the base of his cock. She loosens her fingers and he explodes by shouting like a wolf in heat, when he unloads his cum in big spurts in her throat and mouth.

Justin cum so much that it overflows from her mouth. She pulls out his cock, and he sends his last load on her breasts. His cum runs down the sides of her mouth, drops on her chin and comes to join the sperm that he has just shot on her breasts.

 **...**

Juliet, in ecstasy before her mother, becomes completely crazy and she cum on her side when Cindy opens her mouth to show them her tonsils painted creamy white, and her mouth full of cum before swallowing everything.

"Muuuuumm, yessss ... your sperm is the most delicious that I have tasted. Here my daughter, taste it."

Her daughter ( _ **still cuming**_ ) falls down and swallows half his cock, which sends her a last spray of cum she swallows unconsciously without taking his cock out of her mouth. When Juliet stands up licking her lips, her eyes shine envy watching his cock, which stands before her, majestic and always very hard.

Justin puts his cock in a good position and as soon as Cindy feels his sex resting on her beautiful wet pussy, she lowers her ass and his dick enters her vagina that perfectly surrounds his tip, before sliding along his cock. Her pussy is less narrow than that of her daughter, but she makes wonderful use of her vaginal muscles for his pleasure.

"Oh shit. that big dick! Is not it, my darling! But it feels good when we have it at bottom" Cindy groans, resting on her arms behind.

Justin takes one of her breasts with one hand and kneads her nipple, then he sees the delicate hand of Juliet appear to take the other breast of her mother and do like him. His other hand passes in front of Cindy, slips on her bulging belly to land on her pubis, above his cock, to pull her body against his. His stiff cock sinks deeply to the balls and Cindy can admire herself before the mirror of her wardrobe, impaled on his cock before fucking herself.

At the same time that she undulates on his dick, Justin gives small blows so that she feels it as much as possible, Cindy recoils even her ass when he impales her to be sure not to lose a centimeter of her sex at each thrust. She goes up and down on his cock and her pussy tightens his sex. The movements of his cock in her dipped vagina cause obscene noises of friction and lapping in her juice, which is still abundant.

Her daughter, super excited to watch her mother who rides this young stallion, takes advantage of her position to excite her clit on his mouth and she completely let go.

"C'mon, Justin! Fuck my mother slut! Make her cum and shout with pleasure!"

Cindy stretches her body back and yells.

"Oh shit, it's incredible! It's so exciting to see me being fucked in front of my daughter. Oh, yesss ... pushs your big cock! It's good, is not it Juliet?  
"Oh yeah, Mom. More than good! Show me how you cum!"

Cindy screams her fun under a dazzling orgasm and her body goes into a trance like that of her daughter, who once again sprinkles his mouth with hot cum while her mother's pussy grinds his dick in wild uncontrolled spasms.

His balls burst and his cock spits again his hot sperm at the bottom of her cunt. Feeling his cum strike her uterus, Cindy sticks his dick with her vagina to keep it in her body until she no longer feels his pulsations of enjoyment.

* * *

 **Later,**

For more than half an hour, not to mention the breaks, Justin stays between his two females who recover after their orgasms, while caressing his body with their sweet hands. Then, Cindy takes hold of his lips and kisses him passionately under the eyes of her daughter. Juliet finds that it lasts a little too long and pushes back her mother.

"My turn!" Juliet said.

She crushes his mouth on hers to kiss him even more savagely than her mother. But Cindy does not care because she now has his cock softened in her mouth, to chew it in all directions by balling his balls. Juliet stops kissing him to watch her mother suck his cock tired by so many successive enjoyments.

"Mom! Stop sucking his dick, let him get it back. If you're still in heat, suck my pussy. I never did, you want to make me see what it feels like to eat her pussy by a woman ... No, by her own mother."

Cindy does not answer, but she immediately releases his cock to kneel before her daughter, she spreads her thighs and caresses her sex. Wow! Justin has Cindy's ass under his eyes and he sees Juliet's pussy/anus offering herself without any complexity.

His eyes return to Cindy's soaked pussy, he spreads her buttocks and plunges his tongue into her pussy. He shakes his face between her ass and she wriggles deliciously ass without letting go of the pussy of her daughter who groans. Justin leaves Cindy's pussy and seeing her boobs dangling, he catches them to knead with his fingers on her nipples. In doing this, he has his eyes on her little brown anus, which pulsates a bit. He pulls his tongue up and goes around her little hole. Under this unusual attack, her ass jumps as if she was receiving an electric shock. Under this debauchery of sex, his blood boils and his dick squid swells again under this influx of blood.

Justin takes his cock in hand to jerk a little, putting his fingers in Cindy's pussy with his thumb pressing on her anus. Again very hard, he pushes his cock on Cindy's pussy to properly coat it with the secretions that flow. She drops her daughter's pussy, which squeaks.

"No, wait ... not that way" Cindy said, looking at his cock between her thighs.  
"You want that ... I fuck your ass?" he said, understanding.  
"Yes, but gently" she said, nodding slowly.

With his fingers, Justin caresses her little hole, plunges a finger into it, then two. He makes a few turns and turns turning and her asshole widens easily. Then, gently but firmly, he presses his cock into the opening and he grows a bit. His tip is immediately swallowed and her sphincter closes to imprison it, to block it as to protest against this intrusion. Cindy grunts but her daughter holds her head to crush her mouth on her pussy.

Justin caresses her beautiful ass before taking her by her hips, to sink a little further. Her ass contracts and he retires a little to relieve her, despite his irrepressible urge to fuck her. Her anal muscle relaxes and he pushes a little further into her ass. The tender flesh of her anus perfectly molds his sex and finally, his balls come to press on her vagina soaked.

Cindy moans, who dropped Juliet's pussy that just cum under her mother's mouth, so excited imagining his dick penetrate her ass. Their young lover stays well deep to give her time to get used, and Juliet takes the opportunity to stand on the side to see her mom getting fucked the ass.

 **...**

The gut relaxes perfectly and slowly, Justin begins to move his dick in her anus under the shining glance of her daughter. When he feels that Cindy begins to appreciate and participate, he almost pulls his dick out of her asshole, which tightens to hold her up immediately to impale her all at once, and make her squeal with pleasure under the eyes of Juliet. She is open-mouthed as she watches her asshole deform to accept his penetration.

Justin also loves this highly debilitating view of a small hole, fragile, quartered and deformed by a dick of good size, who fucks her ass wildly to scream with pleasure a slut who submits to the male. He fucks her ass now faster and faster under the screams of her daughter.

"C'mon, Justin! Fuck her ass off to this slut!"

Cindy turns towards him and her face has an expression of pure animal desire, with a grin full of perversion. Justin fucks her asshole like a bitch or a beautiful whore, that she is in this unique moment.

"Whore! Your ass belongs to me! You will give it to another only with my permission! Understood, slut?"  
"Yessss! Oohhh yessss! My ass is yours!"  
"With your sister, you will be my own whores!"

The mother and daughter answer as one person.

"Yesss! We'll be your whores! You'll do whatever you want, as long as you fuck us with this magnificent and inexhaustible cock."

How to hold longer with two beautiful whores like them, ready to do anything to satisfy his desires, and theirs. With a cry of triumph, Justin pushes as far as possible in the ass of Cindy and he empties in powerful jets, which under the impact shake her body. Her ass clinks on his cock when she cum shouting.

"Aaaaahh, yesssss! Fill my whore ass!"

When he finally pulls his cum in her butt, Justin pulls out his swollen cock by this incredible enjoyment, before Cindy collapses into bed, still groaning in the arms of her daughter who caresses her tenderly.

Justin thinks he has never cum so strongly. These two females promise him good days but he will have to manage seriously his timetable. This is true because, other pussies and small asses all hot, also need his big cock of young stallion.

His days as a young virgin are well and truly over, for now he has to satisfy his harem, which grows little by little: his mother, his cousin, his aunt, his aunt's neighbor, the best friend of his cousin, the best friend of his aunt ... And now he will have to fulfill his obligations fulfilling the needs of these two whores in heat. And he does not even 20!

And strangely, his instinct tells him that new women are going to need his services.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Cindy Van Heusen (41 years) - Leigh-Allyn Baker**

 **Juliet Van Heusen (23 years) - Bridgit Mendler**


	19. Juliet's ass

**A/N: Oh, for the fact that I kept the name of Juliet like that of her mother, it is because her husband is from the same family but very distant (a cousin-german), so he has the same name. You can tell yourself that it is an arranged marriage, it still happens these days, we must not believe that everything is in love.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **19 - Juliet's ass**

 **Several days later,**

This Wednesday afternoon, Justin is back in Cindy's apartment, with Juliet who as soon as she can, calls him for a sex party. He is between her beautiful thighs still half covered with dark stockings. As she has not put on underwear, he can feast on her already wet pussy and his agile tongue twirling between her intimate lips as hot as her mouth and tongue. As soon as he licks her clit, she pushes his head back.

"No, Justin! Do not do that now. It's so good that you're going to make me cum! I want pleasure before my enjoyment" she said.

He will give her pleasure, he caresses her body from top to bottom, insisting on her sensitive points, like her neck behind her ear, her nipples swollen, her nipples so pretty, the bottom of her spine, in the dimple just over her buttocks, for then play with her pussy with his tongue alternately with his fingers.

Justin continues on her clit that when she begins to breathe faster and to whimper gently. Her labia so beautifully hemmed roll under his mouth and she grips by his hair to better feel his lips and tongue, which search as far as possible her hot pussy. She will cum and she crush her pussy on his mouth.

"AAAaaah, Justin! Suck my pussy. Do not stop! Ooooohhh ... YESSSSS!" Juliet screams.

Her body is shaken by violent spasms and her orgasm is not even finished that she implore to fuck her and right away! On her back with her thighs wide apart, she pulls him up and she begs him with her eyes in his.

"Fuck me, Justin! Fill me with your beautiful cock in my pussy! FOUR days without feeling it, it's too long! I need your cock in me! I do not sleep anymore!

He grabs her legs to place them over his shoulders, and he pushed his cock in her pussy hungry for sex. He pushed her pussy thoroughly and his pounding balls slap on her ass as if he was spanking her.

Justin goes faster and faster and she accompanies his movements with her hands clenched on his buttocks, until they cum together and locking her pussy mad about his sex, surrounding his body with her legs. Slumped on his trembling body, the young stallion recovers a little and he lets slide down to watch her pussy full of their juices mingled, it starts to flow on her anus. All of a sudden, he has very hot and a crazy desire to stick his dick in her ass.

But he must first prepare this young and new whore, who has not yet been deflowered here. Justin pushes her thighs on her and he delicately touches her anus with the tip of his tongue. The taste is always particular but this vicious touch excites him even more.

"My, Justin! What do you want to do? You want to fuck my ass like my mother?" Juliet shouts surprised.  
"Yes my love. I'm sure you'll like it, like Cindy."  
"I'm afraid, you're going to hurt me ... But ... but I want ..."  
"Relax, Juliet. I'm gonna be very gentle, and then you'll ask for more. Turn around and get on your knees."

It's true that his cock looks big for such a small ass. Justin digs her pussy with his fingers to lubricate them. In doing this, he probes her anus with his tongue. She is tense but gradually, her anus opens to let his tongue enter. His tongue comes and goes in the entrance of her asshole and Juliet moans again with contentment.

* * *

He continues his anal assault with his fingers. One then two, he pushes them deepest until her asshole relaxes before coming and going to widen her anus. He continues with three fingers and alternates with her vagina to wet them.

He also rubs her clit to keep her excitement and make her forget the small pain of his intrusion into her pretty little asshole mauve. Her body has some convulsions and Juleit moans before having another orgasm.

"Ooohh, Justin ... Go ahead! Take me by the ass! Put your dick in my little hole. Fuck my ass, dirty perverse!"

Justin pulls his fingers from her anus a little red, and it does not close right away. Without losing a second, he inserts his dick of a small push, his tip disappears as swallowed, but immediately crushed by her rectum which has just contracted. Juliet groans but it sounds more like pleasure than pain.

"Ah, I feel it a lot more than in my pussy. I feel my ass will burst!"

Her buttocks relax, her anus too, and of herself, Juliet pushes her ass back to push his cock a little further. He lets her do it and by little blows, his cock sinks gradually until disappears entirely in her hot anus. He does not move but she grabs his balls.

"It's not the time to stop! Fuck my ass like my mother and make me cum so much. Otherwise I'll crush your big balls!"

Encouraged and no longer afraid of hurting her, Justin gently pulls his cock out before he given her a big blow to make her scream, before fucking her faster and faster. She screams but she immediately encourages him.

He no longer deals with her pleasure but with his own. Her asshole has become only a superb receptacle for his dick, very narrow and hot and he does not take long to feel an imminent orgasm. His hands on her hips, he pushes her ass under her grunts of wild animal fucked by an even more wild and dominating male. One last blow and he cum like a beast.

"Come on, bitch, you want a dick! Take it in your ass!"  
"YESSSSS! OOOHHHHH, Justin, that's gooooddddd!"

Jets after jets, his sperm comes out of his cock and floods her anus which seems to suck even more his sex in her deep cavity. Justin has not even finished cuming that she leaves in a new orgasm with her hand in her pussy. Juliet swallows and cum of the ass, pushing her buttocks on his pubis not to lose his cock that gives her so many pleasures. In her pussy or her ass.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, A bit short but I wanted to finish this on the Justin/Cindy/Juliet part. The next chapter will be on another part of the story, I leave you surprised. I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Juliet Van Heusen (23 years) - Bridgit Mendler**


	20. Alex & Theresa

**A/N: Here is a new sex party, only devoted to the Russo family. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **20 - Alex & Theresa**

 **A week later,**

That day, Theresa receives Alex who has a few days off, and his cousin strongly insisted on coming to them, rather than at her mother's home visiting a friend. Justin wonders how he will juggle between these two desirable women, who will want his sex to visit their little pussies.

If Alex does not know he fucks his mother, Theresa has managed to find out that her son is fucking her sister-in-law's daughter. By discussing sex with Megan since they became very close, after confessing to him their new relationship, his aunt confessed to her that her daughter also loved to make love with her son.

One night where he preferred to lie with his mother, who thought her son was fucking her cousin more than her, Alex had heard moans. She realizes that they come from her aunt's room. Justin is making love to Theresa and he wonders if she is not making intentional noise to incite Alex to spy on them. Alex quietly settles down the hallway in front of her aunt's room, Theresa carelessly leaving the door slightly ajar, and Alex pushes it a little more to see her cousin in bed with his mother. They are naked and kiss each other, his hand caresses her body and his fingers rummage her sex already wet.

Alex is about to enter to treat them of all the names, but she remembers that she is very ill placed to be jealous or shocked by such an act. Not only does she fuck with her cousin, but also with her own mother too. Now, she understands better some of the looks he sometimes exchanged with Theresa, and the way they have to kiss by brushing their lips. Finding it very exciting, Alex decides to stay hidden to watch them.

She keeps watching Justin & Theresa kissing passionately and caressing each other. When he starts sucking his mother's breasts, while his fingers play with her pussy, Alex is unable to contain himself, she passes her hand under her nightgown to slide her fingers in her pussy.

Justin abandons his mother's breasts to head down and put his face on her pussy, to do her what he does so well as a lover attentive to the pleasure of his partner. His mother also appreciates his talents, for she begins to groan softly.

Alex caresses her clit by imagining her cousin's tongue between her wet lips, and she observes the rise of pleasure of her aunt. But Justin does not want to make her cum right away and releases her pussy to go up on his mother's body in order to kiss her.

"We have a spectator, Mom. You will have to show your talents as a lover" he whispers in her ear.

Theresa pushes back her son and settles over him to take in her hand, her son's cock at the turgid end and she shakes it gently. Her lips surround him to suck him before sliding her son's cock into her mouth, while rolling his balls in her hand.

When Theresa feels that her son's dick is very hard, she gets on all fours.

"Fuck me, Justin! Make Mom happy" his mother said at him.

Her son passes behind her and Theresa grabs his cock to put on her pussy, then she backs her ass to push it into. Alex masturbates faster and faster thinking that her aunt is a big slut, but that it is in her pussy that he should be.

"Oooooohhh, yesss, I feel it!" Theresa moaned as if she was responding to her niece "you fill my pussy beautifully, my son! I adore your thick cock! Fuck me harder!"

Justin fucks his mother slowly, holding her hips well, and Alex can see his long and big cock come in and out of her aunt's pussy, who moans. She watches Theresa's beautiful breasts whirling whenever her son slams his hips on her buttocks, while Alex furiously sinks her fingers into her soaked pussy.

Justin fucks his mother wildly and when she screams that she is going cum, he is plate himself on her ass, slides a hand on her belly with a finger on her clit and his other hand clasps a breast. His mother moans and cum under a beautiful orgasm and under the eyes of Alex that she sees in the mirror of the cabinet.

Alex accompanies her trying to hold back her cries of enjoyment, which in any case are covered by those of her aunt. Mother & son uncouple and whisper words of love, then Theresa begins sucking her son's cock to restore vigor.

"Now, I want your big cock in my ass and you'll fill it with your cum!" she tells him.

Alex can not believe it! Her aunt asks her son to fuck her ass!

When Theresa settles on all fours, Alex wonders how she can get such a big dick in her ass. In addition, she seduces her son by twisting her ass under his eyes before he blocks her buttocks to push a finger ( _then two_ ) into her anus as to test her elasticity.

He prepares her ass by pushing his fingers in her anus, then he puts his cock on this small open hole. He keeps his mother's ass, and he sinks slowly into the asshole of his mother who moans. Alex is shocked to see how easily her aunt absorbs a dick of this size in her ass.

She must surely have the habit of getting fucked on this side, she would never have thought that her aunt would be so focused on sex. _**A real whore! Like her mother!**_

Justin begins to fuck his mother's ass on a slow rhythm, then he increases the speed of his back and forth to be in harmony with the tone of Theresa's groans. Alex finds that she screams a lot more with a cock in the ass than in the pussy, and that she no longer thinks or no longer worries about the presence of her niece in the house.

With a long cry, Theresa again has a beautiful orgasm and contracts her ass on the dick of her son, who cum in her ass growling with pleasure. They both collapse on the bed to finish cuming together and wait for their orgasm to subside. Justin stays a while in her asshole, while they resume their breathing without stopping to caress her body with love.

He removes his cock very slowly from his mother's anus and looks with obvious pleasure his sperm, which emerges from the gaping hole to flow on her pussy and the inner face of her thighs. Alex pulls her fingers from her pussy and walks away thinking that she has not been seen. In the room, Theresa looks at her son with love.

"Your cousin attended our incestuated frolics. I even saw in the mirror of the cupboard that she made herself cum with her fingers" she whispers to him.  
"It's perfect, Mom. We could not hide for a long time, but I wonder how she's going to behave tomorrow?"

* * *

 **The next morning,**

His cousin makes no allusion to the show that so titillated her last night, but Justin sees to the looks she has towards them, that she observes them and surely thinks about how she should approach the subject . After lunch, they go to the living room.

"I'll make you taste a liqueur that comes from the Indies" Theresa told them.

Alex sits in the sofa and Theresa serves them an amber liqueur.

"The Hindus say it has aphrodisiac virtues by stirring up the female libido" his mother said as she handed the glass to Alex, who blushed slightly as she tasted the liquor.  
"It's delicious" Alex answers, feeling the liquor run down her throat and quickly warm her body.

When she finished emptying the liqueur glass, Theresa still gives her despite her refusal and Justin soon finds out that his cousin is no longer in her normal state. His mother beckons to join her on the couch and draws her against him by taking her by her shoulders.

"So, Lexi, are we not good in family? I like when you have eyes that shine, this liqueur really has stimulating effects ..."

Alex looks at him, then looks at his mother to see her reaction.

"Alexandra, I know you make love with your cousin. And you also know that my son fucks me! So let yourself go, let your sexual urges express itself freely and benefit like me from the wonderful capacities of my son" Theresa said.

Justin tightens his cousin, who snuggles up against him and kisses her neck and ears before raising her head to kiss passionately on her mouth. He does not know if his mother's liqueur is really aphrodisiac but in any case, Alex answers his kiss by looking for his tongue to play with. Theresa got up to sit on the other side of Alex and she turns her head towards her to kiss her as passionately as he does.

Alex groans in her aunt's mouth, their intertwined tongues demonstrate their mutual pleasure. He tears them to kiss them to take the mouth of his cousin full of saliva and his mother takes the opportunity to put her hands on her legs and go up on her thighs she spread under this soft caress. She leaves the sofa to kneel before her niece.

While stroking her thighs, her hands go up to her waist to hang her panties and shoot to make her pass under her buttocks and slip her to her feet. Then Theresa kisses the bare skin of the inner face of Alex's thighs, who groans softly and takes her mouth voraciously. Justin raises her dress and makes it pass over her head, leaving her sweet lips. His cousin did not wear a bra and her breasts appear in all their splendor with nipples bristling with the pleasure that her aunt, who already has her mouth on her pussy, and who searches her tongue.

Alex is very excited, trembling under their caresses and when he sucks her hard nipples by pressing her breasts in his hands, her body begins to tremble and his hips project forward on his mother's mouth, she cries her enjoyment without any detention.

His cousin has just recovered her spirits that they drag her into the bedroom and Justin slips his tongue between her lips parted, while putting one of his hands on his cock that distorts his pants. She rattles in her mouth and tightly grips his cock. Alex does not want to stop there because she is in heat and she needs a dick in her pussy.

"Alexandra, kneel before your cousin!" Theresa orders her.

She kneels before him, she is really superb and she seems to implore her cousin by looking him in the eyes. Justin lowers his pants and drops it on his feet. Not having put underwear, his hard cock appears before her eyes filled with envy. He rubs delicately her lips and she opens her mouth to suck his cock and caress it with her little tongue.

Alex is activated so much that he falls back on the bed dragging her with him, because she does not let go his dick and his balls. Justin sits on the edge of the bed and to not cum right away, he takes her head in his hands to control the rhythm of his in-and-out on his dick.

She has completely forgotten his mother and she lets him use her mouth as she pleases. He forces on her head to stick his cock to the balls she even carries with her tongue. In pulling his dick with groaning, Alex licks like a bitch the end of his sex. He raises her to swing Alex on the bed and spreading her legs, Justin penetrates her all at once. Alex almost has an orgasm by feeling so violently penetrate.

"OOOhhh, Justin! Come in! Come in me!"

Justin removes his sex slowly and he fucks her with small tweaks, sinking farther each time. But when he's new entirely in her pussy, his cousin crushes his dick and wave after wave, the spasms of her enjoyment vibrate her burning body.

He begins to fuck her like a madman and she yells even louder until he joins her in her orgasm while letting out his. As he empties into her pussy maddened, Theresa takes her lips to slide her tongue into her mouth, while caressing and pulling her nipples hardened by her pleasure.

Her orgasm continues to devastate the bottom of her body and her pussy ends up ejaculating her hot cum. When Alex relaxes a little, her cousin comes out of this hot pussy and he goes up on the body of Alex to present his dick still stiff before her face still tense by her enjoyment, eyes closed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile,**

Theresa takes advantage to keep the thighs of her niece apart, she caresses her thighs and her stomach, then she finds the juice of their love flowing from her pussy, to collect it from the tip of her tongue, before eating her lips intimate, all swollen by her orgasm.

Alex can not help but move her hips to feel the voracious language of his mother, she stretches her neck to catch his cock, which sways and give him a lick. But Theresa pulls her head out of his thighs.

"Honey, it seems to me that you enjoyed seeing my son's cock in my ass. Now it's your turn" Theresa said with a salacious look.  
"Nooooo, he's too big!"  
"Alexandra, if I can take her in my ass, you must as well as me make you fuck the ass by your nice cousin who is waiting for that. Is not it, Justin?"

Decidedly, his mother is even more slutty than Megan, his initiator to the pleasures of sex.

Still under the blow of her orgasms and under the effects of Theresa's liqueur, Alex does not get much prayer when his mother positions her on all fours and she settles behind her niece, lick her pussy that still flows . After this tasting, Theresa teases the asshole of her niece with the tip of her tongue, then licks her anus that begins to pulsate.

"Here, Alex. Prepare it a little" he presents his cock a little softened before the mouth of his cousin.

Alex immediately opens her mouth to taste her own juice mingled with sperm still on his sex.

"Yes, Alex! Well suck the big cock of my son who will fuck your cute little anus" Theresa adds.

After a few minutes, Justin dips his cousin's head on the pillow and stretches out her arms in front of her, to catch the bars of the bed. He pushes her knees under her belly to have only her ass raised in the air under his eyes, as well as her admirable pair of buttocks. His mother returns and applies lubricating cream on her anus, then slip easily a finger, then two in, under the soft groans of his cousin. After properly preparing her niece's anus, Theresa grabs his cock and places it on Alex's open anus.

Justin pushes his cock, and he is surprised to see the ass still virgin of his cousin absorb his big cock relatively easily. That does not stop Alex from screaming. He just sank a little more, lifting her to put her back on her lap and he pauses. Theresa takes the opportunity to slip between her thighs, to lick her pussy as he continues to slip his dick in her asshole.

Alex has contracted her gluteus muscles, he sinks to the end and his balls come to lean on her pussy and the tongue of his mother. Alex groans sharply, then she starts to sob.

"Alex, are you okay? ... Lexi ..." Justin asked her anxiously.  
"It's nothing, but it's hard to express. I had a pain that quickly turned into an unfamiliar sensation of pleasure and I felt wonderfully filled and I never really appreciated the power and the length of your sex! It's ... it's incredible! "

He remained for a moment embedded in her ass, who by soft contractions, massaged his cock at the same time as his mother licked his balls and her pussy. Then Theresa went past and under her niece, to lay her head on her sex soaked with envy and tell her.

"Eat my pussy! Go, my son! Rape her ass to this whore!" Theresa told them.

His mother is completely excited to see her son fuck her niece's ass and she no longer controls her words. Justin could also treat her as a superb whore when he sees her take Alex's head to crush her mouth on her sex.

After a few trips to adjust her little hole, he begins to pound her cousin more and stronger and her cries of pain ( _or pleasure_ ) are stifled by his mother's pussy, which holds her by the ears for prevent her from recovering. Her ass starts to move and it is his cousin who seeks his cock, undulating her ass to better feel his cock. With two fingers in her pussy, he fucks her ass and Alex also releases herself.

Justin feels she will not be long to cum, her pussy swells even more. Alex begins to suck her aunt's pussy like a mad woman. Justin violently slams his groin on her ass, watching his mother who cum under Alex's mouth that is shaken by a spasm, before her body becomes rigid when his hot cum springs from his cock to water her entrails.

Knowing his mother when she cum, Alex must swallow the sweet juice of her pussy and as Theresa continues to cum squealing, she must always suck and bite her clit despite the spasms of pleasure of her own enjoyment.

He feels his cock shrinks in his cousin's cored ass, and he pulls it out of the sight of her little hole, which now resembles a completely deformed pit and the diameter of his big cock. Under small contractions of residual pleasure, he begins to spit out his surplus of incestuous cum.

"Bravo Justin! Bravo Alex! You have very well accepted his sex! And it's damn exciting to see such a big cock fuck your ass!"  
"I know, Theresa. When I saw Justy's sex in yours ... I was so excited and wondering if I would dare to get caught like that!"  
"Yes, my dear. And since Jerry does not come back for two days, you stay here and sleep with me and my son."

After this, Justin fondly caresses the beautiful buttocks reddened by his cousin by his blows, and he lays a kiss leaning on each of it. Finally, he lies beside her two beautiful sluts for a well deserved rest.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, it's fun! I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Alex Russo (18 years) - Selena Gomez**

 **Theresa Russo (45 years) - María Canals Barrera**


	21. Foursome with Alex, Megan & Theresa

**A/N: This is the continuation of the last chapter, this time with the whole Russo family in incestuous pleasure ... except for Jerry, of course.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **21 - Foursome with Alex, Megan & Theresa**

 **The next morning,**

Justin wakes up in his mother's bed beside his cousin, who is still asleep. Theresa no longer being there. Looking at Alex, he thinks back to yesterday afternoon and to that night he used and abused his cousin and his mother. He discovered that Theresa is bisexual and that she loves sex in all its facets, with both a man and a woman.

And his sweet and playful Alex loved his vicious outbursts, actively participating with her aunt to make him hard to please them both, not to mention that he sodomized his cousin for the first time. Seeing her so relaxed and so beautiful, his desires return. Justin pulls the sheet over her to admire her naked body. Her belly and her pussy still have traces of sperm and mixed cum, and her little hairs are stuck.

He spreads her legs gently and with two thumbs, he takes off her big lips vaginals to open her sex. Alex groans softly and when he licks the inside of her pink pussy, she tightens her thighs on his head groaning. He gets out of her grip so sweet and so hot to look at her lovingly and tell her.

"Hello, Lexi! I could not resist seeing your beautiful pussy" he said.

His cousin straightened up and stroked his hair and she pulled his head between her thighs that she widely spread, without telling him anything. For his part, Justin plunges his tongue into this sex hot.

"Huuummmm, Justin ... I love your way to say hello."

His tongue goes up and down between her intimate lips, then he probes that sex that begins to moisten under this morning caress. He goes back to her clit, he makes a kiss and takes it between his lips to stretch a little more and suck it with delight. His sucking causes a burst of pleasure in the body of his cousin.

Justin does not let go of this delicious candy until his delicious cousin asks him mercy after her first orgasm of the morning. He climbs up her trembling body and kisses her face. She takes his in her fingers and licks his face to taste her own juice, before sighing.

"I love you, Justin! Ooohh that I love you" Alex said in a breath.  
"I knew I would find you there!" they hear behind them.

It is his aunt Megan Russo who has just entered the room.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" her daughter exclaimed with amazement.  
"I came home earlier than expected by traveling at night, and not seeing you, I phoned Theresa, who told me you were lying in her house. Not seeing you in the guest room, or that of Justin, it remained only that of my sister-in-law" Megan approaches the young ones, who did not even take the trouble to cover themselves to hide their nudity" Justin ... I see that you are good awake."

Must say that after licking her daughter's pussy and have see cuming her intensely, he has an enormous erection that makes his cock outrageously. Megan undresses quickly and joins them in bed, to slip a hand between the thighs of her daughter and take his dick in her other hand.

Alex looks at his cock and she passes over her cousin to kneel down and grab his cock wriggling. She kisses the end of his cock before taking it between her lips to suck it, then she introduces his sex in her mouth hot. Her mother stands behind her and caresses her daughter's firm breasts.

"Keep taking care of Justin. I'll greet your little pussy before our horny angel takes care of us" her mother whispers in her ear.

Alex's mouth goes up and down on his dick that will often lodge in her throat and at the same time, she deliciously massages his balls. She moaned harder when her mother rubs her pussy and makes two of her fingers penetrate her pink sex. Alex starts waving hips to better appreciate this intrusion so pleasant and, grunting with pleasure, she removes his cock from her mouth to catch her breath.

Taking his dick in his hand, Justin flagellates her face with and Megan places herself next to her daughter to share his sex with her. They nibble and suck it together, tangling their tongues when they find themselves above the tip of his cock, and it is to who will be the fastest to swallow his cock drenched with their saliva.

"We're going to make him cum so that afterwards he's more resistant and he fucks us together" Megan tells her daughter.

Excited, Alex moans strongly and greedily stuffs his cock to eat it, before her mother pushes her to take his cock in her hand.

"You're going cum and swing your cum all over our face" Megan adds.

Alex is surprised, she looks at her mother and can not remember how she behaves like a whore ... like her, she thinks after a second of reflection. In front of such furies greedy of sex, Justin can not any more. Megan feels his cock swell in her hand, she turns to her daughter when a jet of hot sperm squirts of the tip of his penis to crash on her face. He splashes her mouth and cheeks and the next jet crashes on her nose as he goes up on her eye and forehead.

Megan tightens his cock and she turns it to her to get a good ration of sperm on the face, continuing to shake well to receive as much as possible. She even swallows his cock to take in her mouth the last drops that still go out, then kiss her daughter and share them before swallowing them and lick their faces dripping with his cum.

"Megan? Alex? No! You too! Mother & daughter!" his mother broke into the room.  
"Yeah! Like you and your son, but you see, it stays with the family. Stop playing the outraged virgins and join us."

Theresa looks at them all three, and after a few seconds of reflection, she finds herself as naked as them.

"We are really a family of depraved, but when I see the sex of my son, I understand why you are as weak as me" she lies on the bed and says her son "comes my darling! In my turn!"

Before this horny complicity between his mother, his aunt and his cousin, Justin can not even think of becoming flabby. Spanning his cousin, he goes over his mother to impatiently plunge his cock into her pussy she spreads from her fingers and who welcomes him with joy. Megan does not waste time and knees over Theresa's head, she offers her pussy.

"Fuck, who's going to take care of me?" Alex growled at them.  
"I'll suck your little maiden pussy corrupted by her aunt and mother."

Her cousin stands above her aunt with her legs apart, her pussy turned towards her mother and her pretty ass towards him. The circle is curled when he clings to Alex taking herhips to draw her ass toward him, and pass his tongue in her butt line.

"Justin, take care of your mother and let me devour my daughter's pussy" Megan grumbles.

He concentrates on his mother's pussy to make her cum quickly and then enjoy the two other females in heat. Megan also helps by taking care of his mother's breasts, without neglecting the pussy of her daughter who presses on her mouth. He tries not to look too much at the ass of Alex, who undulates before his eyes, so as not to excite him too much.

* * *

Theresa begins to groan more and more strongly under the fingers of her sister-in-law, who tritches her big nipples and under his blows that hit the bottom of her vagina now completely soaked with hot cum. Justin slides in her sex slut with voluptuousness and perversity, thinking that it is his mother that he fucks in front of his aunt who gave him his first sexual lessons.

His mother screams while cuming and comes to strike violently his pubis after hooking her fingers on his buttocks, to take all his cock in her pussy that convulses on it under the strength of the orgasm that has just hit her. Holding Theresa's hands on his butt, he stays in her pussy, spitting a little more juice, gently waving hips to maintain her enjoyment. Megan pulled out from the mouth of her brother's wife and watched her cum.

"Well, I notice that your son's cock makes you cum."

Theresa recovers a bit but does not let him go. Stirring her pussy, she continues to shake his dick with her pussy, in order to feel it in her vagina ... but his aunt does not hear it so. His mother loosens her grip on his dick and leaves him, moaning softly when hearing Megan & Alex's dispute over who will take precedence over their nephew/cousin's cock.

"Shut up! You're not ashamed! Put yourself on all fours, side by side, on the bed and above me!"

Mother & daughter watches Theresa lie down on her back with her feet on the pillow, and who draws her sister-in-law over her to place her head under her sex and her thighs apart. Alex obeys and places herself next to her mother, in the same position. Justin has in front of his eyes the big ass of his aunt and that of his cousin, with the head of his mother between the thighs of her sister-in-law, who spreads her buttocks with her fingers.

"Come on, darling! Fuck her whores in turn! I want to see your big dick sink into their sex-hungry pussies" his mother told him.

Her hand comes to catch his cock tense that she comes to position behind the holes at cock of his aunt, to rub his sex on her pussy between her lips expanded, before rising higher to tap her anus quivering. When Theresa puts the tip of his cock on her pussy, he gives a blow and his dick sinks into Megan's pussy until the hand of his mother comes to bump on her pussy.

Theresa pulls her hand and he impales his aunt with a single push. Thoroughly in Megan's vagina, he throws his right hand between his cousin's thighs, pushes back her own stroking her pussy, and hooks his fingers in her two holes. Two in her pussy and his thumb in her asshole. He goes and comes in his aunt's pussy, grabbing a hand on her hip with the other hand between the buttocks of his cousin, who begins to moan like her mother.

"Yeah! Come on, Justin! Ahhhh, it's good your cock!"  
"Justin! Fuck her daughter now!"  
"Noooo! Stay in me! Continue!"

But Theresa removes his cock from his aunt's sex, in shooting his balls. Justin slips behind his cousin, Theresa is now under her between her thighs and licking her pussy before pulling his dick to place it in good position. His mother is completely unchained! She still grabs his balls that swing and under the pain, he fucks violently Alex's pussy.

Theresa does not let go of his balls, he does not move and his cousin can appreciate more nicely his cock, which distends and fills perfectly her vagina. His left hand will take care of the two holes of his aunt, which by twisting a little, buried her head between the thighs of his mother to eat her creamy pussy. Justin fucks Alex with the tongue of Theresa sliding on his cock.

But that's not enough for Theresa, who pushes her son away by taking his cock and placing it on Alex's little starry hole.

"Come on! Fuck your cousin as slut as her mother!" she orders him.

To his surprise, it is not he who advances but it is his cousin who back. She gets impaled herself on his big cock while moaning. Alex does not even stop a second and his dick disappears in her anus. Justin does not know who is the most slutty of the three.

With the mouth of Theresa on her pussy sucks her clit, and his dick that fucks her ass, Alex soon screaming under a double clitoral/anal orgasm, leaving her panting on the bed. When her guts stops throbbing, he gets out of her asshole to return to finish his aunt, and empty the contents of his balls in her ass that only asked for that.

Theresa does not know which ass or pussy to devour to drink cum, before finally taking his cock in her mouth and let go when she once again cum under the hands of Megan & Alex, who caressed and rummaged through her holes of love.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Alex Russo (18 years) - Selena Gomez**

 **Megan Russo (43 years) - Carrie Genzel**

 **Theresa Russo (45 years) - María Canals Barrera**


	22. Theresa, the office's whore

**A/N: As I had promised, here is a little adventure of Theresa without her son, but rest assured, he will join her soon enough.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **22 - Theresa, the office's whore**

 **A few days later,**

At the beginning of the week, Theresa Russo is closing her office when the phone rings. It's her boss who asks her to find him in the conference room. Given their new relationship since he surprised her, sucking her son, she tells herself that he will still abuse her, as he does quite often.

Now, when she arrives at the office and Valentin is in his, the intercom blinks and he barks her to bring his coffee. What she hurries to do quickly before she catches the attention of her colleagues. When he tastes his coffee slowly, Theresa tastes his cock that is already out when she enters his office.

"Suck me good, as you suck your son!" this is what he says to her quite often.

Cindy Van Heusen even noticed that the coffee break lasts longer than before, and when Theresa leaves the office, she looks at her with a funny look and a little smile. She often throws her a valve like: « **So, Theresa! The boss is in great shape ...** ». In short, when Theresa arrives in front of the conference room, her boss Valentin is waiting for her and as soon as she is near him, his hands pass under her dress.

"Perfect, you put stockings and a garter. Let's see" Valentin exclaims.

He raises her dress and passes it over her head to remove it.

"But, what are you doing?"  
"Ssshh, you are sublime, Theresa! I need you, you'll be very kind and do what I tell you, I have clients to satisfy and you will receive an exceptional bonus."

He takes a headband out of his pocket, and ties it to her head. Valentin tells her not to say anything without his permission and pushes her into the conference room. Theresa sees absolutely nothing, but she hears the murmurs of several people.

"I present my very special secretary, how do you find her?" her boss said.  
"Wonderful!/ _Beautiful!_ / **Wonderful!** " they are three to speak at the same time.

Three men watch Theresa half naked, offered by her perverse boss. He pulls her to the table and takes her in his arms, lays her on, telling her to remove her bra, and like an idiot ... or a vulgar whore, Theresa unpacks it and passes the straps along her arms to let it fall.

"Take off your stockings, Theresa" her boss orders her.

She removes them from the garter and one by one, she rolls them on her legs leaning, putting her big breasts in suspension.

* * *

A second later, after Valentin's compliments and his permission, hands caress her thighs, her buttocks, and her string slides along her legs. She exposes her sex to strangers, and in spite of herself, it excites her.

Her boss treats her like a whore, offers at his clients, and Theresa lets herself do it. Her nipples point hardening, her pussy heats up and she even begins to wet. Since she made love with her son and that his beautiful cock has rediscovered her the incredible pleasures of sex, Theresa has uncontrollable impulses and leads her really like a whore.

"Gentlemen, take your time. Stand back a little."

The hands that kneaded her ass and her thighs let her go.

"Turn Theresa, spread your legs down and down yourself" her boss added.

Theresa does not hesitate and turns, she leans forward. She knows full well that she presents her sex and anus to the perverse looks of these men. She even takes her buttocks in her hands to spread them away and show off in front of them.

"AAaahh, the whore!" one of the men cries out.  
"Fucking shit!" another adds.  
"Can we taste?" the third, more prosaic, asks.  
"Of course, dear friend! Taste this wonder, it is succulent! Believe me!"

A hand passes between her buttocks and slips to her wet pussy, brushing her little creased hole. One of the clients fingered under the scrutiny of her boss. Theresa would like this man caress her clitoris, but she can not ask him, for lack of permission to speak. Fingers spread the lips of her sex and she feels her runny cum.

Her pussy throbbing and when a finger caresses her anus, Justin's mother shivers with pleasure. Two fingers are now in her sex and they come and go. Another hand spreads her buttocks and a tongue licks her ass, before inserting a finger in to finger her asshole at the same time as her pussy. If they continue like that, she will not take long to cum.

"Not so fast, gentlemen" her boss said.

Valentin takes her down from the table and places her on all fours on the carpet. Two seconds later, several hands again take care of her soaked pussy and her anus trembling.

"Here, gentlemen. Take that and put it in her pussy" her boss said.

Then, Theresa feels a beautiful dildo penetrate her suddenly. She gets dildoed in front of her boss and his clients. She is undeniably a huge slut, but what does it excite her. The dildo goes faster and faster, and more and more powerful. The dildo leaves her pussy dripping with juice and sinks violently in her anus, snatching her a cry of surprise.

It's like being raped! One of the men removes the dildo from her ass, grabs her by the hips and she has a dick ( _ **fortunately bigger than Jerry's tiny dick**_ ) that sinks abruptly into her bowels. It's good! She even archs her body to bring out her buttocks, in order to feel his cock deepest in her ass.

The other customers do not emit any sound, but they breathe heavily by holding her and kneading her breasts, not forgetting her pussy they search with their big fingers. One of the men lies down under her and draws him towards him, he seeks the entrance of her pussy with the end of his cock, and pulls her to sink into her sex.

Behind her, the one who fucked her ass followed the movement and resumes his place that he had lost a few seconds. Theresa now has two cocks in her, and she moves her ass to make them come and go in turn in her two holes. The third man caresses her lips with his dick and quite naturally, she opens her mouth to suck him.

She is taken by all her holes to dicks, and she will cum because she is at the summum of excitement. All of a sudden, the one who fucks her ass clenches and cum inside. She feels his sperm gush and fill her so much the power of the jet is impressive. The one under her releases also and drowns her cunt of his sperm by yelling.

While Theresa wanted to shout, her cries are stifled by the sperm that hits her throat and spreads into her mouth, for the one who fucked her mouth empties and yelling like a pig to end up calling her a whore. Theresa swallows what she can, she drool and like a cock very big and hard is again in her ass ( _surely her boss_ ), a second orgasm takes the sequel to the other, so hard she loses a bit consciousness of what surrounds her.

Theresa cum like a madwoman, without stop, and when a cock leaves one of her holes, another cock immediately takes its place. She has never cum so much of her life. She collapses and it's the black hole ...

* * *

When she comes to life, her boss has removed the blindfold and the clients are gone.

"Call your son and tell him to come and get you. I have to introduce someone to him" he said her.

As she calls her boy, Valentin makes a phone call.

"Honey, come to join me at the office" she hears him say, then he asks her to recover a beauty and make disappear all the cum that smears her body and flows out of her pussy and ass "but remain naked. I'm waiting for you in my office."

Theresa goes to the bathroom and when, again presentable but always naked, she enters his office, she is surprised to find Valentin with a woman.

"Theresa, I introduce my wife. She wanted to know you and your son who should not be late."

Theresa is red with shame. Her boss adds that they are mixers and also swingers, and that the video that shows Theresa sucking the big and long cock of her son has enormously excited his wife. Since then, this wife fantasizes on the cock of her son.

At that time, Justin entered the office.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, just a chapter seen by Theresa. I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Theresa Russo (45 years) - María Canals Barrera**

 **Valentin Clanton (54 years) - Ted McGinley**


	23. Orgy at the office

**A/N: Starting from this chapter, I add new characters. I repeat from the last chapter by Justin. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **23 - Orgy at the office**

At the end of the afternoon, his mother calls him to take her to work, where she will be in her boss's office. On entering the office, Justin sees Theresa, completely naked in front of her boss and a splendid woman of mixed blood, gingerbread color, very beautiful who looks at the young man with a smile.

"Mom! What are you doing naked? In front of its people!"  
"Calm down, my darling! Sit down beside me, I'll explain."

Being completely bewildered, he places himself beside his mother on the sofa of the office, without leaving his eyes that ebony-colored woman who observes him.

"Honey, the day I sucked your nice dick in the reserve, do you remember?" Theresa begins.  
' _He remembers well, it was that day that he fucked her colleague Cindy, who had spied on them_ ', Justin thought, nodding his mother.  
"Well ... my boss attended the whole scene, and he even filmed us with his phone."  
' _Shit! Him too!_ '  
"And I had to give in to his desires so he would not put this movie on the internet."

Justin turns to her boss with a very nervous look, he tries to get up and treats him of bastard but his mother holds him back and she keeps talking to him.

"Justin, stay calm! I must confess that since you gave me again the taste of sex with crazy pleasures ... I have needs, sexual urges ... and you are not Always there to satisfy them, nor your father who is always on the move .. So, as my boss also has big needs ... I yield to his slightest desires.

Shit! He transformed his own mother into a bitch nymphomaniac, submissive and thirsty for sex!

"... OK, it's you that looks, Mom. But that does not explain why you're all naked and who is this lady ..."  
"I'll tell you later why I'm naked, and she's Valentine's wife, my angel. She is named Raven Clanton, and with Valentin, they're apparently a very liberal couple on their sexual relationship. Since he showed her the video, Raven fantasizes about your big cock. Would you like to show her, my baby?"

Justin watches the so-called Raven, who sits on the desk largely reveals her thighs and much more when she raises a leg to put it on a chair. This woman, probably from the age of Topanga the neighbor of his aunt and her also a very beautiful slut, has an incredible sex appeal and she does not wear underwear.

Her brown/green eyes stared at him with an interrogative expression in expectation of what he was going to do. His mother does not leave him choice because she has already pulled his cock out of his pants, and she masturbates him gently to perfect his erection nascent.

* * *

While Justin does not leave her from his eyes, Raven opens her big luscious lips, her pink tongue slowly passes over and her thighs spread even more, raising her short dress. With Theresa's so soft hand and the shaved pussy of this beautiful black woman under his eyes, his cock is quickly in full erection.

"Come closer, Raven. Come and see my big boy's big cock" Theresa said.

The beautiful half-breed jumps from the desk and falls on her knees in front of him, watching his mother bring her hand to his big and long cock.

"Effectively! It's really a nice cock! It's even bigger than my son, though well-equipped. I understand why you cracked in front of this beautiful thing. And you get to take all that piece entirely into your mouth? Like on the video?"  
"Of course, Raven. It's so succulent. Do you want to see?"  
"Oohh, yeah! Let me see!"

Theresa kneels beside Raven and she sucks the tip of his cock to suck it a little, then slowly, very slowly, under Raven's wide open eyes, she swallows his dick that comes to lodge in her throat, to disappear completely.

"Unbelievable! This bitch swallows everything!" Raven cried out.

Theresa sucks for a moment, taking care to swallow his cock when her lips slide down.

"You want to taste?" she asks Raven.  
"Not immediately, after ..."  
"After what?" Justin asks.  
"I would like to see you fuck your mother, but I never dared to do that with my son."

His mother straightened up and she sat on the edge of the desk.

"Come on, dear. Come fuck Mom."

Without any shame, Theresa grabs her legs below her knees and like a vulgar whore, she pulls her thighs towards her to expose her pussy still half open to all, very open pussy by all the dicks she took just before, and Justin looks at Raven.

"Go, young man! Show me your talents! Fuck your mother!" the beautiful ebony said to him, with eyes shining perversity.

He gets up and goes to his mother slut, who offers herself so impunity with behind her, Valentin who dropped his pants and masturbates. Raven kneels near Theresa to be to the first lodge and Justin rubs the tip of his sex between his mother's vaginal wet lips. Raven watches him do it.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, fuck her! Fuck your mama!" Valentin's wife became impatient.

Justin takes his mother by her ass and sinks in her pussy very slowly, so that the wife of her boss keeps that in memory. When his balls lean on his mother's groaning asshole, Raven exclaims.

"Fucking perverse! This son of a bitch kisses his mother, and this whore loves it!"  
"When you have tasted his cock, you will never be able to forget it. Believe me, and if your son has such a beautiful one that mine, do not hesitate! C'mon Justin, fuck mommy!" Theresa responds.

He begins to fuck his mother, who moans at each of his penetrations, and her boss who caresses her breasts by rolling her nipples between two fingers.

"Raven, take off your dress and come to eat your pussy by this slut. She must necessarily like it too" Valentin said to his wife.

Raven rises almost regretfully but obeys her husband. She removes her dress, and as she does not wear a bra, she reveals her pussy and her cute breasts a good size. She climbs on the desk and spends his mother to put her pussy on her mouth. Theresa had already pulled out her tongue and she immediately plunged into the sex of Raven.

His mother groans more and more, especially as Raven presses her clitoris with her hand that has surrounded his cock, which boosts her sex. Under the action of Theresa's tongue and his dick going back and forth in her hand while fucking his mother, Raven pants heavily.

"I can not stand it anymore. At me, young stallion! Take me with your big cock" Raven gets out of the office, pulls him off to his mother and drags him to the couch.

Valentin's wife kneels on the couch holding her ass to Justin, and she shouts to him to push his big white dick in her pussy of black female. Justin did not wait another second and he did not even ask permission from her husband, who just took his place between his mother's thighs. He looks for the entrance of this pussy he does not know yet, and when he feels the tip of his cock sliding between her vaginal lips, damp and silky, he impales her all at once.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! My, it's really a horse dick!"  
"Does not your son have such a beautiful one?" Justin asks.  
"I do not know, he does not fuck me" Raven answers, gritting her teeth.  
"You should try, I'm sure it would please him to fuck his mother. Not you?"  
"Maybeeee, but fuck me! As if you were my son! Yesssss, like thaattttt!"

Justin fucks her powerfully, surprised that such a small body and such a small pussy that crushes his manhood, can adapt as quickly to the size of his cock. This woman must have a long practice in sex of any kind to take his cock as easily and without a cry of pain.

 **...**

For several minutes, only the sounds of their cocks coming and going in two hot pussies, but soon, these sounds are covered by the moans of pleasure of her two females who almost cum together in a last cry of agony. Raven collapses on the couch, she turns and kisses this young stallion passionately.

"You're unique! I'll leave you my mobile number and most importantly, call me!" she whispers in his ear.

Her hand that slipped on his cock always hard, draws it towards her sex and she whispers to his cock.

"Take me back nicely and cum in my pussy, that I take away a memory of you."

Justin looks to his mother to see where they are, and them too have not finished fucking as Valentin takes her from behind and fucks her ass masterfully. Theresa's son wonders how far his mother will go to cum! In any case, it portends of good sex party in this office ... or elsewhere.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Theresa Russo (45 years) - María Canals Barrera**

 **Valentin Clanton (54 years) - Ted McGinley**

 **Raven Clanton (36 years) - Raven-Symoné**


	24. Enzo, Raven's son

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **24 - Enzo, Raven's son**

 **The next weekend,**

Justin Russo heads to Raven, who gave him a call Friday night, to tell him she will be alone this Saturday and would like to see him again. As soon as he goes to her house, this beautiful ebony draws him into the living room and she kisses him wildly, putting her hand on his half hard cock.

"I have not stopped thinking about it since our adventure in my husband's office."

Raven quickly unpacks his pants to pull his cock out and see it grow in her hand.

"I can say you do not waste time! Your husband is not here?"  
"No, he will only come back tonight because of a trip abroad."  
"And your son?"  
"He's gone to train for a next competition."

She pushes him on an armchair and kneeling in front of him, she is having fun with his cock now in full erection. She caress it with both hands, then she rubs his tip on her lips. Her tongue comes out of her mouth and turns around. She gobbles him and it is at this moment that Justin sees a young boy who looks at them discreetly from the terrace that gives on the living room.

They have a spectator spying on them, but Justin says nothing to Raven who begins to suck his cock after spitting on it. According to her description, it is surely her son who came back and who has just surprised his mother in slutty mode. Instead of escaping, he prefers to enjoy the show and see his pretty mom suck another cock than his father-in-law's.

Justin leans over to Raven and whispers to her that her son is looking at them behind the window door, half hidden by the green plant. Raven jumps, drops his dick and wants to get up, but her new lover keeps her firm.

"Slowly! Do not say anything and take my cock in hand. You're going to know if your son is fantasizing about his superb mom, and then it's up to you to decide" Justin adds.

Seeing one of her scarves dragging on the sofa, he takes it and cover the eyes of the beautiful Raven.

"With your blindfolded eyes and knowing you can not see him, he'll be able to spy on us as he pleases."

Justin raises the dress of Raven above her buttocks and her son can admire her ass and big buttocks well bounced, as she wears a string. He approaches a little and when he sees that Justin looks at him, he immediately makes a sign to him by putting his index finger on his lips to make « _shh_ ». This boy froze on the spot.

With his hand, Justin invites him to join them and after a second of hesitation, he disappears ... to reappear silently in the living room and sit in an armchair. Justin caresses his mother's beautiful ass, sliding a finger in her buttocks as she sucks his cock.

 **...**

Enzo Clanton, Raven's son, is a handsome boy with a sporty look but a slightly darker color than his mother. It probably stems from his father, Raven's first husband ( _ **even though he bears the name of Raven's second husband**_ ). Sitting in the chair, Enzo places his sex vertically in his well-deformed pants, which suggests that he is well equipped. Justin bends at his mother's ear.

"Your son at his eyes riveted on your big ass, it excites him squarely seen the hump in his pants" he whispers softly.

Raven moans on his cock and he feels her buttocks shake with excitement, then Justin lifts her up.

"Let me see your goddess body, little pig" Justin said, pulling out her dress.

When she appears in front of him and his son just in her string, Enzo has his eyes shining with excitement and he caresses his cock through the fabric of his pants.

"You're very beautiful, Raven. Turn around, show me your ass."

He turns her to put her in front of Enzo and with its very pronounced camber, Justin has two perfect globes under the eyes and before his mouth. He kisses and licks her ass stripe, then he slowly lower her string to unveil her shaved pussy to her son, who comes down his pants and takes his cock in hand.

* * *

Justin thinks her son has a very nice cock, maybe not as big as his but surely also long! He wondered if his mother had seen him in this state ...

"You're even more desirable than my mother, Raven."  
"So, I hope you will fuck me as well as you fucks your mama's bitch."

Enzo looks at him, surprised by his mother's reflection, then fixes his eyes on his mother's pussy, beginning to masturbate.

"Oh, yes, I'm going to fuck you, my dear Raven. And if you want ... imagine it's your son fucking you, it'll make you feel even stronger. He has already fucked you, your boy?"  
"OOooohh, no!"  
"And you do not want that he fucks you, like I fucks my mother?"

At the same time, Justin passes his hand between her thighs and sticks his thumb in her very wet pussy.

"Aaaahhh, noooooo ... ooohhhh, Justin ..."  
"You're a liar, Raven! You did not say that the last time I fucked you, while your husband was fucking my mother."

Justin looks at her son, who masturbates faster and faster, eyes bulging and tongue hanging. Justin turns Raven towards him and he raises one of her legs to put her foot on the edge of the couch.

"Imagine that it is your son who licks your sweet and beautiful pussy."

He takes her butt in full hand, he plunges his tongue in her pussy and he runs his tongue up and down, before turning around her clit that points the tip of its nose.

"Aaahh, yessss, it's gooooood!"  
"Do you feel it, your son's tongue?"  
"Oooooohhh, yeeessssss ... I feel it good!"  
"Call me Enzo and tell me you love it!"  
"Ooohh Enzo! Yesssss, continue my boy. Lick your mama!"

Raven plays the game perfectly, and her son stifles a cry of pleasure cuming in his hands. Justin straightened up and he kisses her passionately before sliding into her ear.

"Your son has just cum and he still stays as hard. He has a nice cock, you'll be pleasantly surprised."  
"Enzo! ENZO! Fuck mommy! Put your cock in my pussy, I'm waiting for that!"

Justin turns her to put her forearms on the couch and she presents her big ass.

"Mom, you're wet ... your juice flows from your pussy" Justin says he plays the role of Raven's son.  
"It's because I want your big cock, my darling. Fuck me fast!"

Justin turns to Enzo, who masturbates again, and winks at him. Enzo smiles, revealing beautiful white teeth and raises his thumb to say it's wonderful. With his dick in his hand, Justin caresses his mother's pussy, spreading her big labia, then he puts the tip of his cock in her vagina.

"Do you feel my cock, Mom?"  
"Yes my son, it's fat! Fucked mom, my baby!"

Her lover, playing the part of her son, impales her rapidly.

"AAAAHHHHHH Yessssss! What a dick you have, my baby! Much bigger than your father-in-law. Make me cum, my love!"

 **...**

 **A/N: So, from there, I will a pause for new stories.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Raven Clanton (36 years) - Raven-Symoné**

 **Enzo Clanton (18 years) - Leon Thomas III**


	25. Two sons for Raven

**A/N: So, little ad that can not please most of you, this will be the last chapter with the epilogue. I am no longer interested in writing this story and I want to concentrate on other projects. So here is, have fun!**

 **...**

 **25 - Two sons for Raven**

Justin still fucks her for a moment and pulls out of her burning pussy.

"Ooooohhh, noooonnn" Raven shouted.  
"Put yourself on all fours, Mom" he orders her.  
"Oooohh, yeessss! Fuck me from behind, darling!"

When the ebony is in position, he slips in her ear.

"You do not say anything and you're going to let yourself go. Your son will replace me."

Justin motioned to Enzo to approach and with eyes bulging, the son of Raven looks at the beautiful ass of his mother. Two beautiful buttocks separated by a crevasse all wet, ending on a small brown anus that pulsates and a pussy with lips parted. Raven's lover spreads her two buttocks and he can see her sex that opens at the same time.

"Say my darling, you've been wanting to fuck your mom for a long time?" she moaned softly. Raven moves her ass when Justin passes his finger between her buttocks to introduce it into her pussy.  
"Oooohh yes, mamma, I often spy on you when you make love with dad or when you fuck with one of your lovers" Enzo, completely lost in contemplation of his mother's shining sex, answers mechanically.

Raven jumps and turns.

"Enzo, what are you doing here ?!"  
"Mommy ... It's Justin who ... And shit, Mom, I want you!" Justin fucks his mother, him!"

Raven looks at the state of his cock, can not doubt it.

"Your boy is right" Justin confirms Enzo's words "if I kiss my mother, why could not he do the same with a mother as beautiful as you?" Rise you Raven and show him your beautiful boobs. Offer your teats to your son!"

His mom did not say a word, she straightened up and she took her breasts in her hands to lift them slightly. Justin goes behind Raven and pushes her to her son who remains frozen, telling him to kiss her mother's boobs. Enzo places his mouth on one boob and begins sucking one of her nipples.

While her son sucked her breasts, Justin caressed her buttocks and slid one of his hands between her thighs to take care of her pussy.

"So Raven, it's good to get her nipples sucked by her son?" as she does not respond, he introduces two fingers in her pussy "Raven ...?"  
"Oh yesss, suck your mother's breasts, baby" she throws her head back and moans.

If he does not stop him, Enzo will end up hurting her.

"Enzo, kiss your mom now. On the mouth!"

The son does not even hesitate. He puts his mouth on that of his mother. Their tongues seek, find and intertwine, he kissher eagerly. Under his fingers, Justin can feel the pleasure she feels at the thrills of her pussy. Justin takes Raven's hand and guides her to the sex of her son.

"Caress your son's cock! Tell him what you want him to do!"

She clasps her son's tail in her hand and begins to shake it gently. Their mouths did not come off but Justin heard them moan. It seems that Raven enjoys gently as he feels her cum on his fingers. She must surely want to be fucked by her son.

"Let go him and turn" Justin kisses herneck and whispers in her ear.

As soon as shet is turned towards Justin, Enzo immediately sticks himself on her ass by placing his cock between her buttocks and takes her tits in his hands. Justin sees Raven catching the tip of his big black cock to press him against her soaked pussy and rub him between her intimate lips.

Enzo often had to watch videos on her computer as Raven's young lover sees his hands knead her breasts and he begins to slowly rub her hard nipples between her forefinger and thumb. Raven moaned incessantly, uttering words she never thought she would tell her son.

"Oh my baby, I've never been so excited in my life. It's good to feel your cock between my butt."

At the same time, she rubbed her ass on her little boy's cock. Raven turns around and looks at her son with a superb erection, cock in the air and shining by the juice of his mother who ran down his cock when he had it between her buttocks. Justin sees Raven passing her tongue over her lips.

"Lay on the carpet" she asks her boy "do what I tell you, trust your mommy, you will not regret it."

Enzo lies on his back and his mother kneels down with her ass on top of his head. She leans over to hold his dick in her hand and stroke it by bringing out her tip every time. She leans by good retracting his glans, she tongues on, turns around and sucks him into her mouth.

Enzo is in heaven. His mother sucks him divinely and in addition, he has her big ass in front of his eyes. He spreads her buttocks with his hands and he sees her little brown hole and her pussy ajar which lets pass a net of cum. Before she detaches from the bottom of her pink slit, Enzo raises her head and opens his mouth to collect the intimate juice of his mother.

"Huuumm, mommy, I eat your pussy. You're so goood!"  
"Your big dick too, darling, a wonderful treat" Raven responds by removing his cock full of saliva.

She plunges back on his cock and at the same time, she lowers her ass on her son's face. As Enzo feels her pussy crush his mouth, he takes out his tongue and introduces it as far as possible into this cave of love that brought him into the world. Raven squeals of pleasure to feel thus search by her son and even forgets to suck his dick to undulate of the ass in order to increase the pleasure that it gives to her. She also stirs back and forth to rub not only her dripping pussy juice on his mouth and tongue but also on her asshole quivering at every pass.

Justin wonders how his son gets to hold on with a dick sucker like his mother. She swallows his big cock completely, she plays with his balls with one hand while the other caresses his muscular buttocks by titillating his anus with a finger. Justin does not ask the question long because Enzo utters a wild cry and he cum in the mouth of his mother with large jets of incestuous cum that he projects directly into her throat that traps his penis.

Justin sees that she also has an orgasm but she can not escape the mouth of her son because in his own enjoyment, his hands are clenched on her buttocks and he drinks greedily the abundant nectar flowing In her mouth.

* * *

Several minutes pass before they come to detach from one another, Raven kisses her son long before telling him.

"It's probably the most intense orgasm I've ever known, it's different from what your father or other men get for me. This one is the result of a love and total lust prohibited."  
"I also thought that my sex was going to burst, nothing to do with my girlfriends!"  
"My darling, in the future you do not need the pussies of your girlfriends, mine is yours, baby. When your father is not there, you will replace him in my bed."

She gets up and drags him to her room.

"Justin, come on and see how Enzo is going to fuck his mom!" Raven tells Justin.

In the room, Raven lies down on the bed, her legs dangling and her thighs apart, offering to them all the splendor of her femininity. Her son, her dick stretched out, approaches to her and sits between her legs. He pushes his cock in front of her pussy and places his cock between her labia majora. Nothing but feeling her son's tassel spread her lips, Raven grows a soft moan of pleasure. Throughout his progression, his mother moans constantly until his cock completely disappears, buried deep in her pussy.

"Ooohhh, my God! You fill your mother wonderfully, fuck me, fuck your mama!" Enzo fucks his mother with big blows of cock, almost wildly. At the edge of her orgasm Raven shouts "Stop! I want Justin enjoy of my happiness, he deserves to enjoy with us! Come on the bed!"

Raven rides her son and guides his dick between her labia majora. In spite of the blows of dick she has already had, she takes her time to go down on the sex of her son to adjust her vagina well on this one and make the most of it. Then she goes up her ass to just leave his penis at the entrance of her pussy, she impales all at once on Enzo's penis.

"Aaahhhh, I love your cock, darling! But I also love Justin's. C'mon Justin, just fucks me!"

She leans towards him, offering him her beautiful dark asshole. Justin climbs on the bed, spits on her anus to introduce two fingers to open a little before pointing his cock on it. She is kissing her son wildly when with a stroke of kidneys, Justin fucks her anus thoroughly.

Raven stopped kissing her son and she leaned to the maximum to give easier access on her ass to her lover. They both start to fuck her and when the rhythm of their cocks coming and going in her holes increases, Raven goes crazy. She has multiple orgasms, before their own pleasure.

"Ooooohhhh, my boys ... fuck me again! And give me your cum! Oooooohhhhh, I'd like to have another cock in my mouth!" Raven shouts under her endless enjoyment.

Justin can not believe that Raven is so slutty! She takes two cocks (including that of her little boy) and she would like one more! He wants to admit that at her age, she had to fuck herself by many well-hung guys but there, he is completely overwhelmed by her need for sex. Enzo is the first to cum and Justin sees the tensions of her belly, that he fills her pussy of sperm.

On hearing both of them, Justin can not hold back any longer and in his turn, he empties his balls into the ass of this bitch who has another orgasm so powerful that she ejects from the cock of her son to collapse with her young lover on the bed. After a brief rest, where Raven is stuck between the two boys, allows herself to be caressed and kissed, she feels his dick that regains strength between her buttocks.

"Aaahh, it's beautiful the youth, I have a dick in my hand that hardens damn and I feel on my ass a other that wriggles!"

She lies on her back and pulls her legs towards her.

"My two big boys are ready for another fuck?" Raven tells them.  
"More than ready Mom!" they respond in heart.  
"Good, my loves. Make cum mommy again, and it's my baby's turn to take my ass."

Justin is placed between her legs to put in her pussy gaping, his big white dick that quickly resumed a beautiful erection. He leans forward by keeping her ankles on her shoulders and Enzo places himself behind him to put his dick in her ass well lubricated by his care.

Raven is again at their mercy and for her greatest pleasure. When Justin sinks into her vagina, her son's cock gets out of her ass and when Justin almost withdraws from her pussy, Enzo sinks deep into her bowels. Raven is so bitchy and excited that she martyrises her clit at the same time, in squealing like a big insatiable sow under their blows of cock, which plow faster and faster her two orifices offered to their perversity.

Her son begins to panic and loses the rhythm.

"Damn! I'll cum again!" Enzo shouted.  
"Stay still" his mother pants "I feel it comes!"  
"Me too ..." Justin says "hold on!"

Enzo slowed his back-and-forth and moaned softly, restraining himself as much as possible.

"YEESSSSSS! C'MON my bastards, both of you together!" Raven shouted.

It is the signal of the departure of a collective enjoyment under their cries of males and females satiated.

* * *

 **Half an hour later,**

Justin got dressed and left them, leaving mother and son in each other's arms.

"Bye, the lovers, we will surely have a chance to meet again. I have to go and take care of my mother who can not do without me ... like my aunt Megan and her daughter Alex who always need my services ... as well as all my sluts and future whores who will need my dick for lives!" Justin Russo tells them as they sink deeper into the land of incestuous dreams.

 **...**

 **A/N: Here, the epilogue comes a little later.**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years) - David Henrie**

 **Raven Clanton (36 years) - Raven-Symoné**

 **Enzo Clanton (18 years) - Leon Thomas III**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: So watch out, I warn you that he may have scenes that may be shocking to some of you, in the face of the degradation that some acts may show, so I warn you just so you are warned.**

 **...**

 **26 - Epilogue**

 **Lower Manhattan, Manhattan (NYC)  
** **Ten years later, Winter 2021**

"Are you sure it does not bother you, sweetheart?" Justin Russo declares to his sweet and tender as he puts his phone on the bedside table.

The 28-year-old man is lying naked on the big bed in his main house, he rests his hands on his wife's hips as he caresses her big pregnant belly and her beneficial forms before returning to her big filled breasts of milk. He smiles as he feels the anal walls of his wife surround his cock inside her guts, her pussy is not available as she is almost 9 months pregnant and it would be dangerous for their fourth baby.

"But no my love, it's good to see Lexi again" his wife Jessie giggles as he stands up and she gives him a tender kiss on the lips.

She moans as she feels his lips rest on her nipple and she grimaces a bit when he nibbles to drink her milk, her husband is addicted and can not spend a day without taking her breasts out of her bra and nibble her pregnant cow tits.

He had just received a call from Alex, his cousin had an appointment at Brooklyn Heights and as they were living closer to her meeting place, she came to ask permission to stay at home, which the couple was happy to accept. As she did not leave until the next day, Alex stayed sleep at their home.

He lies back and pulls on the big rings (acting as piercing) on his wife's nipples, he also presses her big tits to make the milk flowing. Justin is pretty excited to spend the evening with the two women he loves to fuck the most, Jessie loved to fuck with Alex and the female members of their family (the Russo family).

Formerly, almost ten years ago, Justin had known Jessie Prescott (now Jessie Russo) while the girl was disembarking from her Texas village for «The Big Apple». By nature altruism, Justin went to lend a helping hand to the girl, who seemed lost, and after getting acquainted with a good meal, he proposed to her of hosted her the time she falls on her feet. He desired her and wanted her in his bed. Now!

After all these experiences and the good advice of his aunt Megan, he developed a more sadistic and luxurious side that melts under his look of wise boy. The same evening he wanted to test a theory as well, so he put the double mouthfuls in bed with his mother & aunt sluts, while Jessie was sleeping in the next room. The walls being thin, Jessie had heard everything.

It lasted all week, not only with his family members but also with the other women in his harem, Justin wanted Jessie to be very frustrated to the point where she threw herself on his dick by begging him. She had described to him her love affairs being sad and embarrassing, not having found the great love or a man to satisfy her, and the puddles of cum in front of his door proved that the young red-haired Texan was excited by him and his prowess.

She had cracked after another three days, Jessie had thrown herself on him (when he returned from classes) with one of the lingerie that Alex had left. Jessie was dressed in a yellow striped orange bra with her breasts out and supported by the underwear, the bra had suspenders and was attached to orange stockings and finished on pink high heels. She did not wear panties and she spread her pussy to show him how wet she was for him.

Justin was delighted that she was cracking quickly, and feeling how slippery his fingers were in her vagina, he could easily slip his arm inside. But he was not going to give her what she wanted, he wanted to see how far she was desperate to want him, how far she would give up all dignity to even see his dick.

As the women of his family and other sluts were already addicted to his cock, somehow in love with him because of all the fun and sex he gives them, he could not test it but he could with Jessie. Justin had thought about what he wanted as a wife: he wanted her at his disposal, like her master and the center of her universe, if he told her to shit on the balcony in front of their neighbor, she would do so without hesitation and without shame. He wanted a wife who did not care about her well-being or her dignity as a human being: he wanted a slave/object.

Well, it was a little too much to say, but the principle remains the same: mad love and obedient to him.

So after learning from a few hypnotists and learning from the books, Justin had started a kind of brainwashing/mind control on Jessie. That had begun when he asked her how much she wanted him, she immediately put herself at his feet and begged him to fuck her like his females, that she would do WHATEVER he wanted. After sliding a vibrating egg (with remote control) and inducing her pussy with aphrodisiac, Justin had put on her a chastity belt and told her to keep it for a month before lock it with a padlock.

It was a very funny month for him, and very torturous for Jessie as she had no satisfaction during all that month. She had done everything for him: exhibitionism, watching Justin fuck all these women, see them naked, let herself be photographed and filmed for all sorts of things, licking all the sperm of the two genders. She had even sucked dogs and even a horse for his perverse pleasures ... but at the same time, Jessie had felt a release, she had finally understood her place in the universe. Be at the disposal of Justin Russo!

Justin had removed the padlock and finally, this pleasure she felt when he introduced his big cock into her pussy, this release, this enjoyment ... she had never experienced such a feeling, she never again will feel this emotion with no other person. It was perfectly natural for Jessie to become his wife, to let Justin have his pleasure with the other women, to leave them the honor of carrying his children. Possession and jealousy no longer existed in Jessie's vocabulary.

Jessie no longer needed to pursue her studies or her dreams, she was happy to live as a housewife and to live naked all day.

As at this moment, her man often asks her to wear this cow outfit (only stockings and gloves up to the shoulder in white with black spots, piercings/ring at her nipples and between nostrils, several bracelets and earrings, ears and tail anal cow plug), her outfit suits her very well as she is now almost always pregnant, with her generous shapes, her big breasts and her big belly.

It was her goal in life: carry Justin's children until she can no longer give birth, and always be available to his dick and his perverse fantasies.

Justin laughs inwardly as he LOVES his life, his mother's boss gave him a cushy job which is just traveling around the world to represent his company, not to mention the millions he earned with his invention: a device for generating electricity through sexual relations. Justin is now the vice president of Valentin Clanton's business, although informally, Justin did not have much to do except his travels.

This has allowed him to improve his brainwashing on many women across the country, it's not complicated to make sure his women are now completely at his disposal for whatever she wants. ABSOLUTELY all he wants! Most had moved to NY (with their husband and children if they have one) to be closer to their "master". Some women did not hesitate to lend their daughters, it made Justin laugh but he had to wait if they were not of age, he does not want juridical boredom.

With all his innumerable sexual relations, he had learned to better manage his endurance and his enjoyments. He is one of the only men to be able to have several orgames, as well as that insatiable sexual appetite that he developed over the days.

Over time, Justin had ended up sort of falling in love with Jessie, it was a strange but interesting relationship. She did not hesitate to advise him the women he should fuck, or help him to seduce them. They make a good team, and when Alex was with them, they were unstoppable.

Justin & Jessie continue to make love in their perverse way, until Jessie stops moving and sighs of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry my love, I have to go to the toilet, Cassandra is still playing with my bladder" his wife said to him with a sorry look.  
"Do not worry darling, you can go" Justin says he's used to being interrupted this way, babies are quite unpredictable, but he had a better idea when he saw his wife waddling with her breasts and belly that moved "not to bathroom, go to the garden Jess!"

She turns around, nodding her head with a small depraved smile, before continuing her run. Justin sighs, he loves what he did to his wife, he had some remorse in thinking that he had gone too far but she had told him she was happy that way, never to feel guilty. She is a great supporter when the black ideas came into his mind.

Justin joined his wife who had her hands leaning against a tree in their big garden, she likes to play the exhibitionists for him but there is not much to fear from neighbors with the walls and fences that hide them, not to mention the big bushes to separate them. Justin also enjoys peace and tranquility.

"Hmmmmm, Justinnnn" Jessie purrs as she senses the hand of her husband penetrate her anus already wide open, while she continues to piss on the grass with her legs spread in an arc of circle.

It is a requirement of Justin that his harem be flexible, his women must practice yoga regularly and also they have taken courses of midwife in case an unforeseen happens with a delivery before the hour. Cleanliness is also important, his women must always have their anus clean and good prepare with the various plug and sextoy to widen their orifice. Jessie now feels a little weird if she does not have something in her asshole.

Justin continues to inspect his wife's wide open anus, satisfied to see that it is perfectly clean, if not for his sperm filling it. Seeing that she has not finished, he shakes his cock before taking her buttocks to better spread them and penetrate her ass again. Jessie shouted in surprise, it's new that he fucks her while she pee.

"So big cow, you like to be fucked while you piss like a vulgar bitch" Justin says then that he slams her buttocks and tightens a boob to make the milk flowing out on the tree.  
"Yesss Justin, fuck your fucking cow! Fuck me like the big bitch I am!" Jessie screams of pleasure as she feels a new orgasm approach.

He pulls out of his dilated anus and kneels her on her knees, not caring if she pisses on her legs. Jessie prepares herself by opening her mouth wide and weighing her big dairy breasts, then Justin draws his loads of sperm on his wife's chest and face, she has everywhere.

Justin wipes his cock between the nostrils and armpits of Jessie, who smiles as she loves to be sullied at the perverse pleasure of her man, then he just had an idea.

"Mr. Russo, your children Heather, Leo and Damon are finally asleep, what should I do now?" a female voice is heard behind them.

Justin turns to see Gigi ready to receive her new orders. Gertrude Hollingsworth had been a rival/enemy of his cousin in kindergarten to high school and she was unbearable to Alex, even as sometimes Alex had come crying into his room with an ignoble smell on her, a farce from Gertrude.

So he made his arrangements to avenge his beloved cousin and he felt no guilt by making Gigi (her new name) his personal maid, he made her do the ungrateful tasks and with her weaning, she did not oppose any rebellion. He often lends her to Alex, his cousin sometimes brings her back in a bad state, Alex has shaved her hair since the last time two weeks ago.

Looking at her in her special outfit: she is wearing a latex suit from head to foot, except for the crotch, nothing except for this baby diaper that she only had the right to change every three days. He had never had sex with Gigi and he was not interested in her body, he had trained her to be happy to obey the orders of her masters, it is the only form of pleasure she can have.

Thinking back to his idea, Justin is glad that Gigi showed up, he did not want to do that with his wife.

"Yes, you are going to be useful, kneel in front of me and open your mouth wide" the shaved maid obeys and gets in position "and loses no drop."

Justin puts his cock half-hard and relieves himself inside Gigi's mouth, he wanted it with all the sex he had. Jessie stands beside him and furiously masturbates when seeing her husband on another level of debauchery, she would almost have a new orgasm.

"You'll clean my wife's pussy after" he says, seeing his wife excited again, Jessie looks at him happily as if he had read her thoughts.

After finishing cleaning his dick, Gigi walks on all fours until reaching Jessie, who has lengthened with her legs apart on the deckchair, waiting to be cleaned by their useless servant. Justin laughs and walks to the kitchen where their cook Miranda Hampson cleans the oven.

"Mira, Alex will come to dinner tonight, you'll have to prepare her favorite dish" Justin said, Mira nods and returns to her work.

It is the privilege of being rich, letting the tasks that people have less desire to do to others, in exchange for a decent wage of course, he wants his slaves to be well treated. Hmm, just thinking of his cousin, Justin has a new erection ... and the lack of panties in Miranda's very short outfit does not make things easy.

Justin raises the dress of Miranda, this maid has a great resemblance to Alex and it excites him even more, he caresses her pussy until she is wet (he has now formed all his women to be wet in very little of time with him) and he penetrates her pussy with all his big dick inside inside.

"Fuck, you're tight" he moans after a few minutes, he finally feels the tightness of a pussy because with all these pregnancies and their fuck, Jessie never had her pussy closed "you're happy with your husband?"  
"Ahhh yes, yes sir, I am, ahh, very happy" Miranda moans with difficulty, she has trouble doing anything but undergo the manly attack of her master.  
"Well, you will be even happier with my child in your belly" he cries as he pours his semen into the bottom of her uterus, the tightness of her pussy has made him cum more quickly as he was no longer used "I will continue to fill the belly of my seed. Do not sleep with Riley until pregnancy is confirmed."  
"Yes, Mr. Russo" the maid obediently obeyed, secretly happy to carry the child of the master without the knowledge of her husband. His will is absolute!

Feeling in a nasty mood, Justin removes Miranda's wedding ring and slips it into her cunt stained with his cum, before handing it to her finger to better add insult to injury. As he stands up, the front door closes and his other servants Stevie Nichols and Rosie Angel arrive with the purchases. They were both dressed normally as it would be a little strange if people saw them with the clothes imposed by their master, although Stevie did not appreciate it so much to wear girly clothes, or it was that belt of chastity that she does not like.

Unlike Rosie, Stevie is more rebellious and his conventional methods are not very effective, so he often has to punish her and this method of punishment is quite strange as she feels no punishment, only pretty clothing and jewelry. She hates it and Justin knows it, she must learn to give up her will, Justin is confident.

"Stevie, store the groceries and you Rosie, prepare the bubbly bath for my wife and I" Justin orders them "you join us afterwards."

Stevie rolls her eyes but obeys obediently, and Rosie nods before showing upstairs. Justin goes back to the garden to see Jessie asleep on the deckchair, he sits at her side and watches her sleeping peacefully, she is so beautiful with her body stained with his sperm, he recovers his seed with a hand on her chest and face to spread on her belly which he spreads out like If it was sunscreen. Justin feels a blow given by the baby, he was eager for Jessie to give birth again to get her pregnant again, it would soon be time to move and settle on a farm, they will need more space and he can better live his fantasy out there.

Justin settles down at his wife's crotch and spreads her labia wide open, he caresses the tattoo on her pubis where is written "property of Justin Russo", tattoo that all his women wear with pride, as well as a collar size with a medallion with a "J" inside.

He smiles and takes her in his arms like a bride to get her into the bathroom, whose Stevie & Rosie are already inside with a transparent bikini, which hides nothing (pink for Stevie and red for Rosie) and cut to leave their nipples and vulva out.

Justin pulls out her "clothes" and accessories before slipping her gently into the bath filled with moss, and Rosie settles beside Jessie to gently clean her without waking her. He settles in front and leaves Stevie spreading foam gel on her body and undertakes to wash her master using only her body, especially her breasts and her pussy

How good it is to be the king, they will need energy for the arrival of Alex.

* * *

 **In the evening,**

After eating, they found themselves on the sofa. Alex shares her latest adventures during her tour that ended a few months ago, and she took a well-deserved vacation. His cousin became an international singer under the name "Mikayla". She made herself known by singing while she exhibited her paintings at a small gallery.

Alex Russo is also married, with Harper, they are out of the closet at the end of high school ... although they are both addicted to Justin's dick, no question of losing that! Alex has changed a lot, be it her blue hair or her generous forms brought by puberty (she must have a DD now), besides her breasts have increased again with pregnancy (whose her cousin Justin is the father, of course). She loves bringing friends-stars-lesbian to her wife, the last being Hannah Montana, this slut loves the pussy!

Jessie & Alex both wear small pregnancy dresses, Justin can better see Alex's many tattoos on her arms, neck and thighs. The girls are very close but not as much as they would like, their big bellies prevent them but they can kiss by leaning. The girls tell their male that they both go to the shower.

"Have fun" Justin declares his blessing as he knows what will happen.  
"Voyeur!" Alex teases him as she removes her dress "do not wank you too much, it's been so long that I did not enjoy your delicious sperm."  
"No worries" Jessie says as she also removes her dress "he has cum only three times today, he still has a lot for us."

As they disappear to the shower, Justin takes the remote control and presses a button to turn on the big screen of the TV and activate the cameras of the bathroom. As much fun as it is to play with his women, it is just as much fun to watch them have their fun. He beckons Rosie, the only servant tonight and dressed in a transparent black dress in front and various straps with a bare back, and she sits between his legs to take out his big dick and suck it while he watches big screen.

In the bathroom, the cameras film the arrival of the two women with Jessie having her legs around Alex's waist, with the blue-haired star holding her cousin's wife by the buttocks and two fingers teasing her gaping pussy . Jessie groaned in Alex's ear and the bluish smiled with joy, she loves to have her cousin's slut in her power, she loves power.

Alex lays her on the large marble sink and she descends slowly by sliding her lips on her skin, leaving a few hickey as she goes by, and Alex arrives at her belly. She gives her kiss love, she was eager to see her new niece, and she could not wait to finally be mother in her turn as she caresses her own pregnant belly soon 9 months. Alex wonders if her future little Rosalya will look more like her or her cousin, she would like her to have her stuffing personality and Justin's will.

She raises Jessie's bra and plays to pinch and twist the nipples of her cousin's submissive woman, milk comes out every pinched.

"I'll have to buy you a bell, you really look like a cow" Alex laughs and Jessie blushes as Alex is too teasing.  
"You're not far from resembling a cow yourself" Jessie teases her in turn by pulling Lexi's bra and pinching her nipples in turn.

They laugh and continue to pinch their teats to let the milk spout out on their bodies, women play like little girls to spread milk on their bodies before trying to taste the hot liquid, not easy with the state of their bodies.

Justin laughs at their childishness, it reminds him of the time when he was trying with Alex to cover the other with mud, things have changed radically now. He decides to leave them a little privacy by seeing Jessie behind Alex, she licks his cousin's neck and fingers her pussy with three fingers, Alex gives her more access to her neck and pants of pleasure.

The house man thinks of the latest news that he has had women from his harem around the world.

His mother and aunt were both vacationing in Hawaii. Theresa recently divorced of his father and enjoys her celibacy with Megan, they send him some photos on occasion, like yesterday when the two women are surrounded by a dozen young black men, all with their big black hard cocks ready to fuck these white females. They had to wait their turn as the white women already have their mouth/hands/pussy/asshole occupied by at least one cock, Megan has two in her mouth/anus and Theresa has three in her pussy. It was one of their man who sent him the photos.

It must be said that with the big needs of her son and her boss, and the friends of Justin (Max Taylor & Zeke Beakerman), Theresa had largely lost the mind by having a only desire: to have a cock fill her. Megan takes care of her apprenticeship and they set out to become porn actress in Los Angeles at the end of their stay.

Harper Russo works in an establishment where she raises dogs, she developed a taste for canine dicks when her wife Alex started her career as a star, only out of curiosity at first. But over time, she became as addicted as with Justin's dick. Having graduated from human and animal biology, Harper had the idea of bringing puppy babies to women. Of course it is not possible to hybridize these two races, but it does not prevent her to try. Alex encourages her like that amuses her to see her wife fuck with dogs.

He always has as much fun playing with his two favorite whores, Topanga Matthews & Georgia Jones. Of course, they were doing other role-playing games, but that's his favorite with those two. Georgia introduced her daughter Cecelia Jones two years ago when she was aged. CeCe makes an excellent babysitter with her best friend, and she became as perverse as her mother with his training, it will soon be time to knock her up. Until her daughter Riley Matthews is of age, Topanga secretly trains her for Justin.

Moreover, Justin already had a child with each of these four women: Theresa had Amber Russo (their 10-year-old daughter), Megan had Steven Russo (their 9-year-old daughter), Topanga had William (Russo) Matthews (their 8-year-old son) and Georgia had Samuel (Russo) Jones (their 7-year-old son). Topanga & Georgia lets their husband believe their new child is theirs, according to Justin's will.

For the Van Heusen family, Cindy ended up getting married while Juliet divorced. Though Cindy has been quiet and Juliet is now working in a sextoys shop, they both had their child by Justin (Cindy passes from time to time to see her favorite male again). Cindy takes care of Kim (Russo) Van Heusen (their 6-year-old daughters) and Juliet takes care of Ben Russo (their 5-year-old son).

For Raven & Enzo, Justin had little news from them as they keep their mother/son relationship so privileged. It happens that Raven calls him for a trio, Justin knows that she had three new children by his boss Valentine, Justin wonders if one of the children is his or her son's. He received other news from his other mistresses but they were not as important to him. Wanting to preserve himself, he gently pushes Rosie's head back.

"Thank you my angel, you can dispose" he gave her a charming smile. She nods and takes her things to go home, knowing that her presence is no longer necessary.

His wife and cousin came back a few minutes later, showered and dressed, and Justin left to take his shower.

 **...**

Once finished, when he returns to the living room, Justin hear sucking noises. He approaches the sofa and smiles as he sees Jessie lying on Alex (making warn at babies). They are kissing greedily, Jessie caresses the big breasts of his cousin, while Alex caresses her buttocks.

Justin sits on an armchair facing the sofa. Needless to say that watching his two darling kissing fact him again bands very hard and very fast. His pants are set up like a tent. They are so absorbed in their kisses that they have not even seen him.

After a moment, Jessie notices his presence and stands up. Alex does the same, her big breasts overflowing with her nightie and that of Jessie does not hide much either.

The women approach their master. They sit next to him, one on each side. Justin puts his hands on their thighs and Alex starts to kiss him. Jessie looks at them for a moment then she joins the kiss. This kiss at three does not improve the condition of his big cock. Suddenly, Jessie drags his cousin in front of him and they fall between his legs. Jessie takes his big white cock in hand and licks the tip with the tip of her tongue, with the participation of Alex's tongue, her two sluts take pleasure in lick their favorite dick and Justin let them know that he adores by caressing their hair.

Jessie now licks his balls while Alex starts a good blowjob as she knows do it. What a pleasure to be sucked by his two favorite women, to be able to watch their pretty brown eyes side by side. Jessie stands behind Alex and makes her sit at her knees, she grabs her big breasts filled with milk and places his cock into. Jessie sits on his cousin's ass and rubs her pussy to her ass as if she fucked her like a male with his female, which makes him move the tits of Alex.

This titjob is incredibly good. The sensation provided by the warmth of her cousin's breasts combined with the sight of the female bodies rubbing is excellent. Justin sees the hand of his cousin who passes between her legs to caress her pussy.

"Let's go to the garden" Justin said as he stood up and helped his females to get up, they were all very excited and eager to start the serious stuff.

Given that it was quite warm in the early winter, they enjoy the time they can until the weather cools, Justin leads them to the garden bed with a resin and aluminum roof. Alex lies on his back and with his wife, they kiss her neck and breasts to drink from her milk, before passing to her big belly that they kiss with love for their future child. They finally pass to her pussy for a cunni with two mouths.

Under their tongues/fingers, Alex squews with pleasure. Justin is so excited to lick his cousin's pussy with his wife, to be able to kiss her between two licks. He terribly wanted to fuck Alex.

He put it on all fours on the edge of the bed, he plays for a moment with the anal plug she has in her ass, he gently removes it as it was a big plug and a "plop" sound is made hearing, followed Alex's cry of pain/pleasure. Her anus is really good dilated, he had no trouble seeing that it was well cleaned. Justin is behind his cousin, Jessie puts her hands on her husband's buttocks and pushes him to penetrate his incestuous female.

He then begins to fuck her vigorously by clutching her big fat buttocks, while he kisses Jessie, he then licks his wife's breasts to fill her milk craving, while playing with Jessie's anal plug. Justin takes advantage of the noise of the squeals of her two sows who reasoning in the garden. Jessie is now standing in front of his cousin. While he still fucks her, she licks Jessie's pussy writhing with pleasure. His cousin stifles squeals in his wife's pussy.

"Wait my love, I want to realize my fantasy" Jessie tells him as he has fucked his cousin for a long time.

Justin nods and Jessie gets up and will gets something in the bedroom. On his side, he gets out of Alex's asshole. He sits on the edge of the bed while his cousin turns her back and impales herself on his big cock, her back sticking to his belly. Justin takes advantage of show that offer him her big breasts that move to the rhythm of slow penetration.

"When you have given birth to Rosalya, I'm going to knock up you again" he whispers in her ear.

He slides his hands under her big belly to stroke, while spreading their legs to make enjoy of the show at his wife when he comes back. He goes back to her big tits to make once again the precious nectar for their child.

"Fuck Justin! It's crazy what you changed when you got your mother pregnant" Alex grumbles softly, moaning also under the careful caresses of her cousin "you're really obsessed with getting us all knock up. I have a career now."  
"I'm going to buy a farm for all of us to set up as a big family" he raises her so that the tip of his cock is just at the entrance of her anus, before lowering her suddenly, causing screams his cousin of pleasure "and be honest. You play strong women but you are dependent on my cock and my will. I can ask to undress you and shit in front of your audience that you will do without hesitate. You do not hesitate to abandon your starlet friends so that I can knock up them."  
"Oh Justin" Alex groans as he continues his little game "ohhh I can not wait to wear our next child!"

She was losing her mind as she knows that he is right, she was a little excited to see the disgusted faces of her fans at such a degrading act. She even presented some famous friends like Ariana Grande, Miranda Cosgrove or Elizabeth Gillies for his only perverse pleasure submitting them, they were able to fuck them together. The media are still looking for the fathers of these many celebrity children.

The many pictures she had sent him proves it: the selfies of the undressing sessions in the dressing room with Hannah Montana (Hannah was hindered at the time, she does not hesitate to lick her pussy with a gesture of her hand), the big lesbian of Brenda Song who licks her anus with greed, the erotic lingerie of Demi Lovato spreading her legs to show her pussy and her breasts outside her bra in red&black lace, Laura Marano wearing only her jewelry like her pearl necklace or her secret navel piercing. Alex even sent selfies to wake up with Jennette McCurdy while the blonde was still asleep on the belly, under Alex. Yes, Alex Russo is really a seductress/collector by being Selena Gomez.

To the good will of her beloved cousin!

Jessie returns after an intimate moment between cousins, and as Justin thought, she wears a dildo belt. And not a little dildo, a dildo as big as her husband's cock. When Alex sees her, she can not help but rejoice at being DP. At first, Jessie makes her lick the dildo and during this time, he takes the opportunity to continue to caress her beautiful body while fucking Alex's anus.

Jessie stands in front her and takes her by the ass as well. They penetrate her anus together, like a real team. Justin can feel Jessie's dildo every time. They fuck her for a long time like this but Jessie no longer holds up and claims his dick. But Alex wants to keep it, he nods to his wife and Jessie removes her from her husband and make her put on all fours on the lawn like a simple animal. The pregnant redhead takes her anus wide open in doggy style with her dildo-belt and Justin takes his wifein doggy style too. He grabs her buttocks and fucks her violently. He imposes her a rhythm that Jessie is forced to undergo to Alex. The women howl with happiness and after long minutes, Alex reaches orgasm.

Jessie gets her back before she lies on the grass and layer her on the side in bed. She removes her dildo belt and lies behind Alex.

They are lying one against the other, Jessie against the back of his cousin. She passes an arm around her and caresses her big breasts with her other hand. Justin stands behind Jessie in a spoon and sticks his big cock in her ass. He leans against her back and fucks her violently.

After long minutes, he ejaculates to the bottom of her anus. They finally fall asleep all entwined. In family.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you like it! This last chapter is different from the others but it's happening years in the future. So things have changed enough for everyone, especially for Justin, so I took the opportunity to make him more perverse. I also used Jessie Prescott (Jessie Russo in this story) in the series "Jessie".**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo (29 years) - David Henrie**

 **Jessie Russo (28 years) - Debby Ryan**

 **Alex Russo (28 years) - Selena Gomez**

 **Miranda Hampson (29 years) - Lucy Hale**

 **Gertrude "Gigi" Hollingsworth (28 years) - Skyler Samuels**

 **Stevie Nichols (30 years) - Hayley Kiyoko**

 **Rosie Angel (30 years) - Leven Rambin**

 **Final Cast**

 **Justin Russo (19 years/29 years) - David Henrie**

 **Jessie Prescott/Russo (18 years/28 years) - Debby Ryan**

 **Theresa Russo (45 years/55 years) - María Canals Barrera**

 **Megan Russo (43 years/53 years) - Carrie Genzel**

 **Alex Russo (18 years/28 years) - Selena Gomez**

 **Harper Finkle (18 years/28 years) - Jennifer Stone**

 **Max Taylor (19 years/29 years) - Jake T. Austin**

 **Zeke Beakerman (19 years/29 years) - Dan Benson**

 **Topanga Matthews (38 years/48 years) - Danielle Fishel**

 **Georgia Jones (42 years/52 years) - Anita Barone**

 **Cindy Van Heusen (41 years/41 years) - Leigh-Allyn Baker**

 **Juliet Van Heusen (23 years/33 years) - Bridgit Mendler**

 **Valentin Clanton (54 years/64 years) - Ted McGinley**

 **Raven Clanton (36 years/46 years) - Raven-Symoné**

 **Enzo Clanton (18 years/28 years) - Leon Thomas III**

 **Miranda Hampson (19 years/29 years) - Lucy Hale**

 **Gertrude "Gigi" Hollingsworth (18 years/28 years) - Skyler Samuels**

 **Stevie Nichols (20 years/30 years) - Hayley Kiyoko**

 **Rosie Angel (20 years/30 years) - Leven Rambin**

 **Children (known) of Justin/Harem**

 **Justin/Jessie: Heather Russo (5 years), Leo Russo (4 years), Damon Russo (2 years), Cassandra Russo (soon)**

 **Justin/Alex: Rosalya Russo (soon)**

 **Justin/Theresa: Amber Russo (10 years)**

 **Justin/Megan: Steven Russo (9 years)**

 **Justin/Topanga: William (Russo) Matthews (8 years)**

 **Justin/Georgia: Samuel (Russo) Jones (7 years)**

 **Justin/Cindy: Kim (Russo) Van Heusen (6 years)**

 **Justin/Juliet: Ben Russo (5 years)**


End file.
